Forward Unto Dawn
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: A freak accident sends Zeon into the world of Code Geass...or is it? Whatever the reason, the opportunity awaits, to lead Humanity to a new era under Zeon leadership [TO BE REWRITTEN].
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Prologue

Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One impassively watched as the Zeon delegation disembarked from their vessel. _Gwadan_ …a strange and foreign name, but the Knight of One cared little for it. No his concern was what the vessel represented. Britannia was the most powerful nation on Earth, ruling over a third of its land area and population alike, a rule enforced by overwhelming might and technological superiority.

The idea that any of those certainties would no longer be certain was impossible, just as it was impossible for an entire nation to be moved across time and space, much less across universes.

And yet there it was in front of him: the Principality of Zeon, the Nation of Space, or its remnants had been sent by a freak accident of physics from their own universe to this one. It sounded and was undeniable fantastic, but the evidence was undeniable. Humanity – or the Humanity of _this_ universe – had yet to reach out to space. And early on after the first secret meetings between the Principality and the Empire several months ago it had been confirmed that the Zeon were Human…though aliens disguised as Humans would probably have been less fantastic.

Bismarck continued to examine the _Gwadan_ with his eyes. From its sleek, armored hull designed for cruising and fighting in the airless, irradiated voids of space, its powerful engines and monstrous guns, and the embarked Gaza-C 'mobile suits' over five times the size of the latest Knightmare Frame models just entering mass-production (and probably even more powerful)…it screamed technological obsoleting for Britannia.

They had to catch up. They _needed_ to catch up, before other nations could. And they would, both Britannia and her rivals. Trade and dialogue would be their weapons, and the Knight of One smiled. The Principality of Zeon was an absolute monarchy much like Britannia was, and with a western bent to it too: culturally-speaking they should be more amenable to each other than the Chinese Federation much less the European Union.

Democracy…it was a sham. Democratic politicians claimed to represent the will of the people, but when all was said and done elected officials were more often than not drawn from the elite upper classes, which collected and jealously guarded wealth and power to themselves, their families and allies. What difference was there between them and the nobility of Britannia or the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation?

The Empire and the Federation's rulers were honest at least, that they held and jealously guarded absolute power among themselves. Unlike the rulers of 'democratic nations' – both the European Union of this universe and the Earth Federation spoken of by the Zeon delegates – they did not lie and speak sweet half-truths on election seasons to convince the electorate to keep up the façade.

Bismarck allowed himself a moment to consider the possibility a couple of decades down the line, that the Principality might be added to the Holy Britannian Empire. A marriage alliance perhaps, though that would be difficult considering the current Sovereign Princess of the Principality (and the only surviving member of the ruling family) was just an eight year-old girl.

It probably wouldn't get to that point though. The Emperor's plan was already on the move, and it was unlikely in the extreme that Zeon and Britannia could become one before the plan came to fruition. It would have to be adjusted accordingly, and additional effort would have to be put in to accommodate the new variables, but it was still in motion.

And if not…well Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was about the same age, so there was a possibility there…

Bismarck now turned his attention to the delegates. The first to disembark from the _Gwadan_ were an honor guard of about one hundred soldiers in green dress uniforms with elaborate gold and red rank insignia. After them were senior officers, with accordingly more elaborate uniforms: gold epaulettes and black mantles with more gold embroidery, the elaborateness of which increased as the officer in question's rank increased.

And last of all came the Regent of Zeon: Haman Karn.

Bismarck didn't trust Second Prince and Imperial Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia. He was his father's son, and had all his father's traits and talents. It was for that reason that the Emperor made him the Prime Minister, because his talents would be wasted elsewhere and what better place to keep an eye on him and any potential treason and conspiracy he could be cooking up.

But that didn't mean the Knight of One didn't respect the Second Prince. On the contrary, Bismarck greatly respected the younger man. If it weren't for the Emperor's plan, he would have no problem backing Schneizel when the time came and deposing (and disposing of) the Crown Prince and the First Princess both.

Simply put, Odysseus and Guinevere were nothing compared to their younger brother.

That same respect meant that Birsmarck fully accepted the warnings given to him by Schneizel about Haman Karn. The woman was intelligent, strong-willed, and dedicated to her cause and duty. Underestimating her would not be wise, and attempting to manipulate her would not only be stupid, but insane in the extreme.

And as the redheaded woman strode past the Zeon honor guard and their officers alike, Bismarck knew that Schneizel was right. The presence of the woman even across the distance was palpable, and he'd no doubt that this woman would not quail even in the presence of the Emperor himself. And as she came closer, he noted the intelligent, calculating glint of her eyes, and that she was judging him even as he judged her.

 _Dangerous…a worthy enemy…_

* * *

"A marriage between our respective royal families would be quite advantageous for us both." Schneizel said.

"A point that you have mentioned in the past more than once…" Haman replied, idly twirling the wineglass in her hand. "…and once again I must refuse. Until Axis is stabilized, we must focus on more important matters. Specifically reestablishing a stable government, society, and economy…only then we may turn our attention to personal matters."

"I would think that cementing relations between our nations through a political marriage would be a step in that direction." Schneizel countered.

"So you've said in the past." Haman replied. "However considering the unstable…nature of the political scene here on the surface, the people of Zeon would not be so accommodating. Public opinion might not be as important as it would be in a democracy, but maintaining face is an exception to that. They would not want to be drawn into Earth's byzantine politics."

"Point…" Schneizel agreed. "…and there's still the fact that your people don't have a high opinion of Earth-born either. And I can't blame them considering what you've told us about the One Year War and the events leading up to it. Colonial and corporate exploitation, suppression of the space colonists' political and individual rights…"

 _How sincere are we really?_

"The matter will be kept in mind." Haman said with a shrug. "I'm sure that once normality has returned and sunk in, we may reconsider it for mutual benefit. As I understand one of your brothers is of Her Highness Mineva's age, is he not?"

"That is correct." Schneizel agreed. "And I am most grateful that the opportunity will be reconsidered in the future. Zeon and Britannia have much in common, and I believe that we may yet come to a mutual understanding."

False: both parties had no desire for 'mutual understanding', and sought only maximum advantage for their respective position. And they were aware that the other was also aware of them thinking so. And they respected each other for it such was the nature of politics.

Schneizel toasted Haman, and after draining their glasses they left the waiting room via different doors. Both doors led to hallways parallel to each other, and with doors down the hallway leading into the room wherein the treaty would be signed.

The room in question was largely-filled with people from the media, to cover such a historic moment. Between the fantastic and awesome incident of a nation of spacefaring Humans being sent across universes and that Britannia was the first nation they'd approached and established relations with was too good an opportunity for propaganda and other purposes to let pass.

Conversation quickly came to a halt as both Schneizel and Haman entered the room at the same time, and proceeded towards a table in the middle. A pair of leather folders and pens rested on opposite sides of the table, and both leaders opened them and proceeded to sign the Treaty of Hawaii of 2008 ATB/UC 0086. Once the signing was done, both signatories closed their folders and exchanged them, Schneizel taking the black folder with the golden Zeon emblem, while Haman took the red folder with the Britannian emblem. The signatories shook hands, and faced the cameras as the media representatives began taking pictures.

* * *

Terms of the Treaty of Hawaii of 2008 ATB/UC 0086

1) The Holy Britannian Empire extends diplomatic recognition to the Principality of Zeon, and the Principality of Zeon extends diplomatic recognition to the Holy Britannian Empire and will endeavor to do likewise to the other nations of Earth.

2) The Principality of Zeon will establish an international spaceport at a neutral location.

3) The Principality of Zeon extends to the Holy Britannian Empire most favored nation status.

4) The Principality of Zeon recognizes the Holy Britannian Empire's sovereign right to access to space, but reserves the right to self-defense, and recognizes the Holy Britannian Empire's right to self-defense as well.

5) The transfer of military technology between the Principality of Zeon and the Holy Britannian Empire is forbidden.

7) The Principality of Zeon and the Holy Britannian Empire agree against any hostile undertakings against each other.

* * *

Timeline

2008 ATB/UC 0086: the Principality of Zeon, composed of the Axis Faction, the space colonies of Side 3, and the Lunar City of Granada are transported by a temporal anomaly known afterwards as 'the Transition' to an entirely new universe. Axis Forces immediately move to ascertain the situation while securing the Principality's sovereign territories, and suppressing remaining Earth Federation and Titan Forces. The Holy Britannian Empire is approached in secret, and after six months of quiet negotiations, the Treaty of Hawaii of 2008 ATB/UC 0086 is signed. Shortly afterwards, diplomatic recognition is mutually-achieved from other Earth nations.

2009 ATB/UC 0087: the Gaza-D is introduced, replacing the Gaza-C as the principal mass-production mobile suit of the Zeon military. Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia is assassinated. Prince and Princess Lelouch and Nunally vi Britannia are exiled. The Carpentaria Spaceport Corporation is established, fifty percent owned by the Australian government, and fifty percent owned by private shareholders from the Principality. Construction begins on Carpentaria Spaceport.

2010 ATB/UC 0088: Indochina and Japan are both invaded and annexed by the Holy Britannian Empire. The Principality of Zeon launches the Moonrace Plan, aimed at relocating as many as possible of the Principality's estimated one billion citizens from the space colonies of Side 3 to new lunar cities. A construction boom begins, starting with the new capital city of Neue Preussen (New Prussia).

2011 ATB/UC 0089: the Principality of Zeon is reorganized into the Axis Federation, based on the old _Deutsches Kaissereich_ of the Divergent Timeline. Mineva Lao Zabi is named Archduchess, and will be crowned as Empress Regnant upon her coming of age (15).

2012 ATB/UC 0090: Elections are held for the Axis National Assembly, and members of the Federal Council are appointed by the various federal states of the Axis Federation. Haman Karn is named Imperial Chancellor as well as Imperial Regent, and is granted the noble title of Princess. The adoption of constitutional monarchy causes a cooling of relations between Axis and Britannia.

2013 ATB/UC 0091: Glemy Toto leads a coup, but is put down by loyalist troops led by Captain Quattro Bajeena…who is revealed to be none other than Char the Red Comet Aznable himself. Char Aznable is promoted to Commodore, and is granted the noble title of Count. He is also awarded the Order of the Golden Rose and the Order of Valhalla. Carpentaria Spaceport is completed. Trade agreements are established with other nations.

2014 ATB/UC 0092: The Treaty of Hawaii of 2008 ATB/UC 0086 is broken when the Axis Federation grants the Chinese Federation most favored nation status. Axis launches the 0092 Armament Plan, introducing a new series of mobile suits and warships alike. Axis also leases the Gulf of Carpentaria for the next ninety-nine years, and begins construction of Carpentaria Naval Base. For this achievement Ambassador (and former EFF Commodore/AEUG leader) Blex Forer is awarded the Order of the Red Eagle, and is granted the noble title of Baron.

2015 ATB/UC 0093: Mineva Lao Zabi is crowned Empress Regnant of the Axis Federation. Relations with Britannia further cool after the Empress politely but firmly rejects the offer of an arranged marriage with a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. Princess Haman Karn is reappointed Imperial Chancellor, and is awarded the Order of the Red Eagle. The Axis Line is established: refugees from Earth are funneled through Carpentaria to space. Among those are the Lamperouge and Ashford families from Area Eleven (formerly Japan).

2016 ATB/UC 0094: The 0094 Armament Plan is launched, following the 0092 Armament Plan. Commodore Count Char Aznable is given a double promotion to Vice Admiral, and is named Commander of the Fourth Fleet. An assassination attempt on the Empress is foiled by Captain Ple Zwolf of the Imperial Court Guards Regiment. She is promoted to Major, and is awarded the Order of the Imperial Crown for her actions. Imperial Intelligence uncovers connections between the assassination and a Britannian black-ops group known only as the Directorate. Evidence is also uncovered of what possibly is a Cyber-Newtype research program. The Imperial Chancellor orders contingencies to be prepared and put into action, while the Ministries of War and the Navy begin putting together a war plan aimed at sweeping Britannian Forces out of the Pacific and the Mediterranean.

2017 ATB/UC 0095: War Plan Valkyrie is finalized by both the General Staff and the Admiralty, and is presented via the Imperial Chancellor to the Empress. Approval is granted.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 1

Rear Admiral Anika Hipper, commanding the First Scouting Group of the Axis Navy floated into the bridge of her flagship from the elevator and caught herself on the captain's chair. "What's our status?" she asked.

Captain Richard Anderson looked up at her from the chair. "The situation is normal ma'am." He replied. "As per our orders we're skirting the edge of the Britannian Orbital Defense Matrix."

"Bring up the tactical display and the positions of our other battlecruisers." Hipper ordered. She studied the tactical display briefly and then gave a nod. "Maintain our course and distance: we don't want to cause a diplomatic incident by getting too close to the Brits' ODM."

"Ma'am…!"

Hipper pushed herself off of the command deck with a slight motion from her legs, and catching herself against the ceiling floated in the middle of the _Derfflinger's_ bridge. "The Britannian Orbital Defense Matrix…" she mused aloud. "…over a hundred satellites in an eccentric orbit around the Earth, meant to deter hostile ships and satellites from entering Britannian airspace. Of course its actual effectiveness is another question entirely. Petty Officer Reilly…?"

"Ma'am…?"

"What's your opinion?" Hipper asked. "On the Brit's ODM that is…?"

The young man briefly looked taken aback at the question being asked of him before swallowing and thinking it over for a moment. "I would say that their maser-based system shouldn't be that effective." He opined. "I mean…masers are just lasers which use microwaves instead of light aren't they? To even damage a ship as big as the _Derfflinger_ would need a laser generator at least as big as the _Derfflinger_ itself…"

Another petty officer muttered something under her breath. "Petty Officer Drew…" Hipper said. "…you disagree…?"

"Well not really…" the young woman answered. "…at least in part…well it's just that while one laser like the ones those little satellites mount couldn't possibly hurt us, there's so many of them. That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"That's probably what the Britannians were thinking when they set up this expensive system of theirs." Hipper agreed. "Last I hear they were still having trouble with working particle beams, much less making weapons out of them. So they went for quantity instead of quality."

"Assuming they can see through our M-Fields." Captain Anderson remarked, and the admiral glanced at him with a wry smile.

"In that case we should deploy Minovsky Particles _before_ attempting to initiate hostilities."

"As you say, ma'am…"

* * *

"No."

"Your Majesty…?"

"Lelouch is not suitable for a puppet." Mineva Lao Zabi, First Empress of the Axis Federation, said firmly. Imperial Chancellor Princess Haman Karn raised an eyebrow.

"And your reason for such a statement?" she asked, and Mineva had the decency to blush.

"It's not what you're thinking." She said quickly. "I…I took a peek into his head."

Haman's eyebrows rose in surprise. Newtypes could do that, but it was usually considered rude and unethical. Newtypes were discouraged from doing so without explicit permission, and in fact there were classes offered to Oldtypes in Axis schools to educate them in mental shielding against less-reputable Newtypes. "He gave you permission?" she asked, and Mineva nodded. "Whatever for…?"

"It's private." Mineva said. "Let's just say that a certain topic came up between Milly and I, and along comes Mister Lamperouge. One thing led to another, and I ended up looking into his head. It's purely innocent, I assure you."

"And what did you find that makes the boy useless as a puppet for us?"

"He's his father's son." Mineva said. "In fact, I daresay he's very similar in that sense to Second Prince Schneizel. Unlike Schneizel though, Lelouch is shackled – thankfully – by his bond with his sister Nunnally. In fact that's the whole reason he even decided to accompany the Ashford family – well Count Ruben Ashford and his granddaughter – here to Axis. Just as the Count wanted his granddaughter to start over without any of the obligations her parents kept forcing on her, Lelouch wants a life for his sister – and if possible himself – without any risk of her getting pulled into Britannian affairs once again. It's not like Britannia has any influence up here on the Moon after all."

"Point…" Haman agreed.

"However…" Mineva continued. "…Lelouch is also quite…hmm I wouldn't exactly say unstable, but I believe that given power and opportunity he could be quite a threat to his enemies, both real and imagined. I wouldn't begrudge him a normal life here in Axis, but using his position as the Eleventh Prince – which he has renounced by the way – is simply unwise."

"I see…" Haman said with a nod. "…I suppose that means we'll have to remove him from the list of candidates for a puppet ruler for Britannia. And the same will have to go for his younger sister."

"Naturally…"

"Speaking of which…" Haman said with a smile. "…you mentioned that Count Ashford wanted a normal life for his granddaughter free of noble obligations. And yet…"

"Count Ashford was given a courtesy title." Mineva said with a shrug. "Milly has no chance of inheriting, unless she marries one of our nobles. Seeing as most of our nobles only have courtesy titles – you having the highest rank short of yours truly – it's not really an issue for the Count. And he deserved to have that title, considering his contribution to our cause."

"I couldn't agree more." Haman agreed. "The Ganymede's schematics have been of considerable use in our research and development, allowing for the miniaturization of mobile suits and making more power available for advanced systems without any need to increase reactor size and output. Of course those same advanced systems are still experimental…"

"But we can now manufacture mobile suits faster and in greater numbers for the same amount of raw material thanks to the miniaturization." Mineva concluded. "Returning to our original topic…"

"Of course…" Haman said. "…our next candidate would be Crown Prince Odysseus eu Britannia. He is a sheltered and mediocre man by all accounts, easy enough to reduce to a puppet and amenable to war crime trials for most of his family and the Britannian nobility and officer corps. In the long-term though, he may prove a liability to the Tsiolkovsky Plan however."

"We'll have to eliminate him if that happens." Mineva said with a sad smile, playing with a lock of her hair. "Hopefully by then we'd have succeeded in relocating most of Britannia's subject peoples – the so-called Numbers – to space. Even if the Empire collapsed as a result, most if not all left in their territories would be Britannian citizenry, equally-culpable as their leaders for the Social Darwinian crimes against Humanity of the Empire but impossible to try and execute."

"Britannia's collapse will probably trigger an economic collapse that would ultimately bring China and Europe to their knees." Haman said, and then shaking her head. "Well that is the Tsiolkovsky Plan…but right now we must work on War Plan Valkyrie's aftermath."

"Quite…" Mineva agreed. "…and who is our last candidate for a puppet ruler?"

"That would be Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia." Haman said. "An idealist, she may in fact be suitable not just as a puppet ruler, but even an ally. With proper diplomacy, we may even succeed in convincing her to support the Tsiolkovsky Plan."

"We should look into it…" Mineva said in all seriousness. "…but there's a reason we've only let a few people – Char among others – in the know about the Tsiolkovsky Plan. The idea of depopulating Earth and relocating all of Humanity into space is quite radical. To free Humanity's souls from gravity's grip is a noble calling, but still quite radical for all that. Many will rise to oppose it and us, caring not the slightest bit for Humanity's manifest destiny in the stars. We cannot allow the Tsiolkovsky Plan to be compromised by those weighed down by Earth's gravity, not until we are ready and the Tsiolkovsky Plan can no longer be stopped."

"I understand." Haman said. "Then we should focus our efforts on Prince Odysseus?"

Mineva glanced at Haman and held her gaze for several seconds. An eyebrow rose. "You're testing me, aren't you?" she asked. The corners of the Imperial Chancellor's lips briefly twitched with amused approval. "Prince Odysseus will be our principal candidate, but we'll keep Princess Euphemia as our secondary."

"Very good Your Majesty."

"Just one more thing…" Mineva said suddenly as Haman turned to leave. "…there is still the matter of Princess Euphemia's sister, Second Princess Cornelia."

"Princess Cornelia…?" Haman echoed, pausing in her footsteps. "Yes, she could prove a hindrance, especially since she'd probably be included in any roster of accused for any war crime trials."

"That would certainly dent any 'cooperation' between us and Princess Euphemia. And to be honest, I find that she – Princess Cornelia – is quite admirable in her own way." Mineva said. "What do you think Haman?"

"There are ways we can make use of her." Haman said after a moment's thought. "And if we control the war crime trials, then we can hush up her involvement to an extent."

"Oh…?" Mineva echoed in her turn, glancing at Haman. "Do you intend to brainwash her then?"

"Tasteless I know…" Haman admitted. "…rest assured it will be the last resort. We will attempt other means at first."

"I see…" Mineva said with a nod. "…I'll leave it to you then."

Haman bowed and left, leaving the First Empress alone in her sitting room. A few minutes later and the seventeen year-old girl rose and walked over to window, which looked out over the expansive grounds of the Golden Fountain Palace and thence to the city of Neue Preussen. " _Father…_ " she thought. " _…mother…I am doing the right thing aren't I? I'm about to start another war, just as you did, to fulfill the ideals of Zeon Deikun. I'll be leading our people to battle and death._ "

Mineva looked up at the artificial sky and sighed before walking away from the window. "But it's not like we have much of a choice…" she whispered to herself. "…Earth is Humanity's cradle, but Humanity cannot stay in its cradle forever, or it will be doomed to decay and stagnation. And if the other leaders of Humanity cannot see this truth staring at them in the face, then they must be dealt with."

* * *

Vice Admiral Count Char Aznable, the Red Comet of Zeon, Commander of the Axis Fourth Fleet, sat behind his desk in his stateroom aboard his flagship the _Barbarossa._ He was viewing the operational plan assigned to him and his fleet under War Plan Valkyrie. The door chime sounded. "Enter…" he said, and the door hissed open to reveal a redheaded young woman with a captain's rank insignia.

"Captain Elpeo Ple, reporting." The woman said with a salute.

"At ease captain..." Char said, putting the operational plan down as Ple entered the room, the door hissing shut behind her. "…how may I accommodate you, captain?"

"Sir…" Ple said while stepping forward and holding out several file folders. "…the daily status reports for the fleet."

"Ah I see…" Char said while taking the files with a veiled grimace. He didn't really mind becoming a flag officer and a Count, but the paperwork that went with the former more than outweighed any of the benefits.

 _And of course Haman constantly having her eye on me is more than a bit troublesome. Thankfully though, her duties as Imperial Chancellor have finally beaten that infatuation of hers out of her._

"Captain…" Char began after making a cursory glance through the reports.

"Sir…?"

"What do you know of Pearl Harbor?"

Ple blinked at the question. "Pearl Harbor is a harbor located in the Hawaiian Islands of the North Pacific Ocean." She began. "It serves as the principal naval base for the Britannian Pacific Fleet and…"

"Ah my apologies…" Char interrupted with an apologetic tone and a raised hand. "…I meant the Pearl Harbor of our original universe."

Ple blinked again. "Day of infamy…?" she asked, and Char nodded. "On December 7 1941 the First Air Fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy's Combined Fleet launched a surprise attack against the US Pacific Fleet as the first part of their plan to quickly knock out the US Navy from the Pacific. The Japanese succeeded in achieving surprise, but the attack was not nearly as successful as it could have been."

"Please elaborate."

Ple nodded before continuing. "The Japanese succeeded in sinking the US battleships, but failed so sink a single carrier, which were all out at sea." She said. "They succeeded in sinking most of the US cruisers along with about half their destroyers, but strategically-speaking they're not nearly as important as either the battleships or the carriers. They also failed to destroy the naval facilities: the Naval Yard, the Military HQ, the Submarine Base, and the Fuel Depot. All told the Japanese managed to obtain six months of tactical and strategic superiority, which they could have extended if they had destroyed the naval facilities."

"Could the Japanese have won the war?" Char pressed.

"It's very heatedly-debated…" Ple said delicately after a moment. "…but the official historical consensus is no. The surprise attack triggered a heated desire for vengeance in the US population and given their superior population size and industry – some estimate it about five times to that of Japan's – there was no way with which Japan could have defeated or even forced the Americans to negotiate."

"That is the historical consensus." Char agreed with several nods. "But what is your opinion, captain?"

"Sir…I…"

"Please feel to speak freely captain."

"I believe it's very improbable, nearly impossible, but it may have been possible for a negotiated peace."

"Please explain."

"It would require perfect coordination between Nazi Germany and the Japanese Empire." Ple said reluctantly. "It would also require…ahem, intelligent leadership on the part of either side. And while certain commanders such as Fleet Admiral Yamamoto or Field Marshall Manstein were intelligent…the same cannot be said of their leaders."

"How would they win?"

"They **cannot** defeat America." Ple said firmly. "But if they could bog the US Navy down in the Pacific and knock the Russians out and force the British to agree to an armistice, there exists a small possibility that the US can be forced to the negotiating table, especially if the Nazis can get working nuclear weapons, and the Japanese had working biological weapons. However…"

Ple trailed off, looking physically-ill. "The idea of either Imperial Japan or Nazi Germany winning WWII – even a negotiated peace – would even be worse than Gihren Zabi leading the old Principality to victory." She said weakly.

"Despite the strategic use of G3 Nerve Gas, Operation British, and the use of nuclear weapons at Loum…" Char said grimly. "…ultimately those were aimed at breaking the Federation's military and will to fight, and were never done out of genocidal designs much like the Japanese intended for the Chinese and the Nazis for the Slavs and the Jews."

 _The Tsiolkovsky Plan is ultimately an updated version of Gihren Zabi's postwar plan._

"What do you think captain?" Char asked. "Can we defeat Britannia? Or are we walking down the same path as the Japanese and the Nazis?"

"The industrial and population disparity between us and Britannia is not nearly as bad as the disparity between, ahem, the Axis and the Allies back in the Second World War of our original universe." Ple said. "Furthermore even if the Britannian population is twice that of ours, most of those are the so-called Numbers who have no real loyalty to Britannia. If we can decisively defeat Britannia on the field, there's a good chance they could be won over to our side."

"A very big chance I would say." Char said, and Ple nodded.

"I agree sir." She said. "Also, the Britannian military is overstretched. Their forces are currently fighting their way east across Eurasia, holding down the Middle East and the West Pacific, in what is essentially a three-front war. Only idiots fight a war on two fronts, while only madmen fight wars on three fronts."

"Emperor Charles zi Britannia is a Social Darwinist." Char remarked dryly. "Hardly the sanest political ideology, wouldn't you say?"

"No sir, I wouldn't say so." Ple said with a smile.

"And we'll be opening up a fourth front, no we'll open up fourth and fifth fronts aimed at trapping and destroying all their overseas forces."

Ple looked away briefly. "Sir…?"

"What's on your mind captain?"

"What if the Britannian Emperor is intelligent enough to negotiate for peace after we destroy their overseas forces?" Ple asked. "War Plan Valkyrie doesn't mention anything in that regard."

Char though on it for a few moments, and then gave a nod. "I believe then we switch to War Plan Loki." He said. "But that would be a gamble, since it means taking on the heavy defenses of the American supercontinent. And while the Britannian Redcoat III isn't a match for our Crusaders in space, in-atmosphere it's going to be very different."

"Won't taking Pendragon and the Britannian Imperial Family prisoners quickly end the war in that case?"

"Pendragon has a comprehensive defense system built up around it." Char said. "Attacking it would be a bloodbath, and that's if we launch an attack from both Earth and space. An attack from space alone would either be wiped out by the defenses or quickly surrounded and either be overwhelmed by Britannian Home Forces or starved to surrender. Also…"

"Sir…?"

"This doesn't leave the room captain."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Jaburo…"

Ple's eyes went wide, and barely controlling herself looked around nervously before leaning in. "Admiral…" she began. "…the Britannians, they've rebuilt Jaburo…?"

"Imperial Intelligence hasn't been able to identify its location…" Char said softly. "…but yes, apparently the Britannians have their own version. Britannian Supreme Headquarters: Albion. Prince Schneizel's prized creation, along with his MS research and development program 'Camelot'. It's apparently meant to go online should Pendragon ever be exposed to an enemy."

"Us…"

Char nodded. "Yes…" he said. "…us. And if it's like Jaburo, that's probably where they're building their fleet and additional launch facilities in addition to their unmanned launch facilities in Houston."

"Her Majesty would never consider the possibility of a colony drop." Ple said with her face pale. She shook her head. "If we were forced to attack Jab I mean Albion, it's going to be bloody."

"Which is why we must hope that Emperor Charles isn't stupid and arrogant enough not to go for a negotiated peace once we destroy his overseas forces…" Char said. "…because if we don't…"

"The One Year War…it's going to start all over again."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Char said. "This is all in the strictest confidence captain, much like the Tsiolkovsky Plan. Don't make me regret trusting you."

Ple snapped to attention. "You won't sir." She said while throwing a salute, and Char nodded. The young woman turned, her mantle flapping as left his stateroom.

* * *

A pair of hands clapped themselves over a certain dark-haired boy's eyes, and he froze in surprise. "Guess who?" a feminine and playful voice asked.

"I know it's you Milly." Lelouch Lamperouge – or depending on who asked Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia – said, and with a sound of disappointment Millicent 'Milly' Ashford removed her hands and walked around the bench before taking a seat beside Lelouch.

"Oh you're no fun." She said after giving him a kiss on a cheek. "Remind me why I'm dating you again."

"Because you scared away every other boy our age we know of after that little…accident with the bumblebees…?"

"For the record I didn't know Gramont was allergic to bees." Milly said in affront. "And it was an accident. Mineva agreed too."

"Yeah, and Mineva is – whenever she has time to see us – more often than not your accomplice."

"Brother…" Nunnally Lamperouge – Fourth Princess Nunnally vi Britannia – said reprovingly from across the table. "…you shouldn't fight with Milly. She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

Lelouch made a series of strangling noises all the while jerking around like a robot. It was simply put funny, and Milly had to work hard to avoid breaking out laughing. It was as Mineva said: Lelouch had for some reason a tendency to overdramatize his reactions. Fortunately however for the exiled prince a news feature on the internet browser of his laptop chose that moment to show a live emergency update.

"Something on the news…?" Milly asked.

"Yeah…" Lelouch said. "…more news about the war in Eurasia."

Lelouch tapped on his laptop a few times, increasing the volume and full-paging the video. "…according to official Britannian reports, Kiev was supposedly pacified a week ago, but as can be seen behind me heavy fighting continues between EU forces trapped in the city with Britannian Occupation Forces…"

"Brother…" Nunnally spoke up. "…we won't be getting involved aren't we?"

"Axis…?" Lelouch said softly. "I certainly hope not, but…"

Lelouch trailed off and he shared a worried look with Milly. It was Nunnally who broke the silence. "Miss Mineva and Miss Haman might have to intervene, won't they?" she asked sadly.

"Mineva…she's never refrained from expressing discontent about the Emperor's policies." Lelouch said slowly. "Haman on the other hand…well I'm not sure what to think about her. She's always struck me as the pragmatic kind, who'd probably do no worse than the Emperor if she had to…but even she finds what's happening in Europe and the Areas repulsive."

"We used to be Britannians too." Milly said sadly. "And until what happened after…well…"

"Mother…" Lelouch said while clenching his fists, and Nunnally lowered her face sadly. Milly nodded.

"Yes…Empress Marianne's death…" Milly continued uncertainly. "…we never actually saw the Empire's true face. And even then that was only an edge of the Empire…what's happening in Europe right now…I've never been so ashamed of our birth country. Or that my parents back on Earth would ever _want_ to return to the high circles of Britannian society."

The three exiled Britannians sat silently, waiting for the live report to finish. And finish it did, with a stray Britannian missile exploding nearby. The last shot of the camera was a skewed image of the debris-covered ground and a dead reporter covered in blood before cutting to black. Milly looked away, and Lelouch placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright…" he said grimly. "…it's alright…"

"Lelouch…" she whispered. "…Andrea's father works at the Ministry of the Navy. She says that only one fleet is left at Kiel and Neue Wilhelmshaven. Whatever Mineva and Haman are planning, it's already begun."

"Not quite…" another girl's voice said, and the surprised couple jolted apart and looked behind them to spot a blonde girl slightly younger than them approaching, dressed in a white, collared and long-sleeved blouse over a shin-length black skirt. A black vest and a red neck tie rounded Mineva Lao Zabi's casual appearance out, with no indication of her exalted rank visible on her attire.

"…people talk too much…" Mineva complained. "…but I suppose that's the price that comes with democracy, even with a limited one. But you know, just because most of our fleets are out, it doesn't mean they've gone to war. They could be out for training exercises for instance."

"Is that your official statement?" Lelouch asked, and Mineva smiled while taking a seat beside Nunnally.

"Maybe…" she replied, and Lelouch rolled his eyes while Milly giggled at the sight, and finally breaking the tension…to an extent. "Hello Nunnally."

"Hello Ms. Mineva. How are you today?"

"Tired…" Mineva said with a sigh. "…if studying to the top of the class back then was hard, fulfilling the duties of the Empress is even harder."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be it's not your fault. And I rarely get to see you guys anymore, so I don't really mind going out."

Nunnally smiled, and noticing her hand patting around slowly Mineva took Nunnaly's hand and squeezed it gently. Milly coughed. "Well now that you're here…" she said while eyeing the plain clothes Court Guards discreetly in position around them. "…shall we get going?"

"Still planning on using my Court Guards as baggage mules…?" Mineva asked dryly, and Lelouch snorted.

"Better them than me…" he muttered, and Milly rolled her eyes in her turn before blinking and smiling like a cat.

"You could use some exercise Lulu…" she said teasingly. "…it'll build up your stamina, which means you'll last even longer in bed…"

"Hey…!" Lelouch protested as his face turned red.

"Do you mind?" Mineva said irritably and with a slight blush, covering Nunnally's ears just in time.

 _Thank God for Newtype precognition._

"I do not need to hear about your…private adventures."

"Oh come on…you know Lulu makes really cute sounds when I…"

" **MILLY…!** "

* * *

A/N

No points for guessing where War Plan Valkyrie's first blow will fall.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 2

Parliament House was a large, dome-shaped building located in the Government District of the Lunar City of Neue Preussen, with a pair of extensions branching out on either side of the building. These extensions housed meeting rooms, offices, and other ancillary facilities needed for the Axis legislature.

Parliament itself met in the Grand Conference Chamber, a massive amphitheater-like chamber located and in fact under most of the dome of Parliament House. The National Assembly's members sat behind shared desks in tiers descending down to the ground floor. The Federal Council in turn sat at the ground floor, in the center of which was a podium bearing the Red Eagle of the Axis Federation behind which were the seats for the Presidents of the National Assembly and the Federal Council alike, and behind them in turn was the raised throne of the Axis Federation under the black banner and golden, stylized rose of the Zabi family. The Grand Conference Chamber was also outfitted with holographic-projection and advanced sound systems, and all Parliament members were provided hearing and speaking aids of their own.

At the moment, the chamber was filled with the echoes of countless soft conversations between the members of Parliament, the over three hundred delegates chatting between each other as they waited for the special meeting to begin. The National Assembly was the larger of the two divisions of Parliament, elected by direct vote from the citizens of an electoral district. Dritten Herzogtum's (formerly known as Side 3) remaining space colonies (about a third had already been decommissioned and scrapped after their populations had been relocated to the Moon) each counted as an electoral district in their own right, as did each of the individual lunar cities. The number of Assembly Members each district was entitled to was decided by population.

Dritten Herzogtum's colonies and Granada had the largest populations, each being entitled to eight Assembly Members each, with Dritten Herzogtum's twenty colonies having one hundred and sixty seats in the National Assembly. Neue Preussen and the remaining twenty-four other lunar cities were each entitled to four Assembly Members each. All told the National Assembly totaled up to two hundred and sixty-eight members.

Unlike the National Assembly, the Federal Council's members weren't elected, instead being appointed by the local governments of the federal states. And while population numbers were also used to determine the number of councilors a state was entitled to, the determination was inverted: states with smaller populations were entitled to more councilors than states with larger populations. This was a deliberate decision, in order to check natural tendencies on the part of the electorate to favor states with larger populations at the expense of states with smaller populations, by balancing the former's dominance in the National Assembly.

Dritten Herzogtum as a result was only entitled to two Federal Councilors, whereas Granada was entitled to three and Neue Preussen and other lunar cities each entitled to four. All told, the Federal Council totaled one hundred and five members, and between them and the National Assembly, the Axis Parliament totaled three hundred and seventy-three members.

Silence fell across the Grand Conference Chamber as the Presidents of both the National Assembly – Assemblywoman Christina Cain (CLP) – and the Federal Council – Federal Councilor Viscount Jonathan Wood (CLP) from Lothringen Wald – called the meeting into order. Normally Parliament met for six months a year, the Imperial Charter mandating the monarch – or the Imperial Regent as was the case prior to the Empress' coronation – convening Parliament at set times. She was also obliged to do so at the joint request of at least one third of Parliament's members, and was also empowered to specially-convene Parliament at her discretion.

"All rise for Her Majesty, the All-Highest Empress of Axis and Hegemon of the Stars, Mineva Lao Zabi."

Parliament members respectfully rose and bowed as the young sovereign made her way across the ground floor from a side entrance, and ascended to the podium. As was usual for such occasions, Mineva wore a collared and long-sleeved uniform coat of dark green with a military cut and sporting stylized gold wings over her chest, all over white pants and shoes. A dark red cape fastened in gold rounded out her Imperial regalia.

Mineva waited until Parliament was seated before beginning, her face set into serious yet unintimidating expression. "Honored Assembly Members and Federal Councilors…" she began. "…on this day I call upon you to contemplate a choice which now stands before our nation. The choice is that of war or peace."

Mineva paused, letting her eyes briefly sweep over Parliament. "There can be no question against whom we may go to war against." She continued. "Indeed there is only one nation we may have any reason to fight against and that is the Holy Britannian Empire. The question is why. Why should we go to war? Why should we spend our nation's finances, send our men to fight and die, and sacrifice our peaceful isolationism in the promised land of space to fight a war on Earth's surface?"

Mineva paused again. Parliament was clearly focused on her now. "Our _cassus belli_ appeared a year ago, though it was unapparent at the time, when cowardly assassins made an attempt on the life of my person." She said. "Officially the instigators are unknown. Unofficially however, we have since uncovered their identities."

There were audible gasps across the chamber at that, and whispers as to why the truth was hidden until now. "The cowardly attempt on my life was done under the auspices of the Directorate…" she continued, using the podium controls to have the holographic-projectors display Imperial Intelligence's information on the Directorate to the entire Parliament. "…a black-ops group under the direct control of the Britannian Emperor. Furthermore…"

At that images were shown of groups of children in white smocks with glowing irises and once more gasps echoed across the chamber. "…the Directorate is no mere personal espionage and assassination service for the Britannian Emperor it is also a Cyber-Newtype research and development program, and one that has been in operation long before the Transition transported us into this world, or indeed, longer than the timescale in which we and others of our previous world have been studying Newtype development."

Mineva paused as the chamber erupted into consternation as more information was displayed. It was understandable of course. The power of Newtypes had been driven home years ago with Glemy Toto's coup, both by those under his thrall and those loyal to the legitimate government. In fact it was that coup that had led to the official acknowledgement of the existence of Newtypes, and the passing of the Stable Evolution Act or as it was better known, the Ubermensch Law.

Under the law, Newtypes were recognized as the next stage of Human evolution, but also forbade any preferences to be made for them, effectively recognizing Newtypes and Oldtypes as equal under the law. Furthermore, the law recognized the state's right to regulate – within reason – Newtype abilities for the common good.

Newtypes – most of which manifested during puberty though in rare cases they manifested in adulthood – were now required to undergo rating and training, with which to gain control over their abilities. They were also required to take ethical courses meant to develop a sense of responsibility with regards to the use of their trans-Human abilities.

Schools across the Axis Federation were required to offer Oldtypes training in mental shielding (though they weren't required to take them), as well to educate students in a way to prevent any discriminatory practices and ideas from developing much less taking root.

Cyber-Newtype research and development was strictly prohibited, as their abilities were unstable and their minds even more so. Research on Newtype abilities could continue, but they were now officially regulated and test subjects now had to be volunteers and with all the support guaranteed to test subjects of experimental medicine.

The idea of a fascist nation like Britannia having had Cyber-Newtypes and studying, developing, and creating them for far longer than either the old Principality much less the Earth Federation…it was a slap in the face to Axis' progressive view on trans-Humanism, and a dangerous threat considering the power of and the issues surrounding Cyber-Newtypes.

Mineva waited until the furor had calmed down and the presidents had restored order before continuing. "It can be argued that these do not constitute as sufficient _cassus belli._ " She said. "With regards to the attempted assassination, we may consider the possibility of certain Directorate agents acting on their own without authorization, and negotiate investigations and reparations over the matter. We may even advice and cooperate on the issue of Cyber-Newtypes…but we cannot. Honored members of Parliament…"

Mineva spoke for five more minutes, detailing the atrocities committed by the Britannians in their war of aggression in Europe, the unlawful annexation of Indochina and Japan, and the cruel and brutal repression of natives – the so-called Numbers – in not just those nations, but also within the Britannian homeland and other 'Areas' as well. She spoke at length of how Axis could and should act to end this madness, and save not just the world but even Britannia from itself.

"Some will ask…" Mineva concluded. "…if we who inherit the legacy of the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation can truly judge and endeavor to change Britannia because of that legacy. But I daresay, that it is because we inherit that legacy than we can and should judge and change Britannia! Our Axis Federation has acknowledged the wrongs of our predecessors, and through our constitutional monarchy gone beyond the corruption and decadence of the old Earth Federation and avoided the tyranny and militarism of the old Principality!"

Murmurs of approval and agreement echoed across Parliament. The brutality and aggression of Britannia was already quite unpopular with both Parliament and the Axis public, but the newly-revealed Cyber-Newtype program and the attempted assassination was like pouring gasoline on dry wood. All it would take was a spark, a spark in the form of flattery and demagogue on Mineva's part.

"Honored members of Parliament…" Mineva said. "…the choice is before us, war or peace. I ask now that this august body pass a declaration of war against the Holy Britannian Empire, so that we may fight to bring peace, freedom, and justice to the world, and so open the path to the promised land of space to the people of Earth!"

A standing ovation greeted the conclusion of her speech, thunderous applause echoing across the Grand Conference Chamber. Mineva smiled, raising a hand and waving gently to the applauding delegates, presenting the image of a young girl determined to atone for her family's misrule and truly live up to ideals she had inherited.

* * *

"Congratulations Your Majesty…" Secretary to the Empress Annabelle Hood said as Mineva's motorcade returned to the Golden Fountain Palace. "…you have made quite the impression on Parliament. I am quite certain that the declaration will be passed with no trouble."

"Is that so now?"

"Your Majesty…?"

"I guess in the end I'm still Gihren Zabi's niece." Mineva said with a sigh. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud. Don't worry about it."

"Y-yes…"

" _Haman wasn't happy about the restrictions on the monarch's ability to declare war._ " Mineva thought to herself, watching the streets of Neue Preussen through the car's windows. " _A defensive war has no need for Parliamentary approval, but a war of aggression requires Parliamentary approval. It's not a bad idea just in case someone like Uncle Gihren comes along, but in a situation like this where Britannia can't strike first…_ "

Mineva paused in her thoughts. " _Well that's not strictly true._ " She thought. " _The attempted assassination could be considered a first strike, though the Social Democrats among others would probably question its validity._ "

Mineva sighed. Even if the Crown Loyalist Party – composed of moderates from both the pro-Federation political factions and Zeon and Zabi loyalists who had accepted the compromise of the Imperial Charter along with the _possibility_ of future reform – possessed a majority in Parliament (fifty-seven percent), the minority parties could be really noisy and troublesome if she didn't get them to support the war from the very beginning.

The Social Democratic Party – much like the CLP they were moderates from both the loyalists and the pro-Federation factions but opposed the current system and sought immediate amendments to the monarch's powers as well as those of the Imperial Chancellor along with state control over critical industries and increased government regulation over others – were the largest opposition party, with thirty-three percent of Parliament. The SDP was followed by the Democratic Party, which sought the abolition of both the monarchy and the nobility, controlling five percent.

And there was the Nationalist Party, which sought the abolition of federal autonomy, the dissolution of the Federal Council, and maintaining a strong monarchy, with three percent. The Communist Party and various independents held the remaining two percent of Parliament.

" _The CLP, the NP, and ironically the DP – if only because Britannian autocracy is utter anathema to them – will support the war without question even without that speech._ " Mineva thought. " _The SDP and the CP are more troublesome, ordinarily they'd argue that affairs on Earth are of no concern to Axis: Old World in-fighting or what not. Now though, they have no choice but to support the war, or be seen as callous and uncaring about Britannia's victims on Earth: political suicide._ "

Mineva sighed again while sitting back. " _Politics can be so disgusting at times…_ " she thought. " _…but we all have to do what we have to do._ "

* * *

A trio of VTOL aircraft winged their way over eastern Australian territorial waters. In the middle aircraft four naval officers sat in the cabin. One wore an admiral's rank insignia, another wore a vice admiral's rank insignia, the third wore a commodore's rank insignia, and the fourth officer wore a captain's rank insignia.

"This is too damn risky." Vice Admiral Michael Tenderton, Commander of the Australian Mobile Fleet said grumpily. "Our fleet is sitting out in the open, and considering how Chuck or that blonde boy of his thinks, I doubt if they buy our excuse of naval exercises in this region."

"It doesn't matter if they buy it or not." Admiral John Richardson, Commander-in-Chief of the Australian Navy replied. "Considering no reinforcements are forthcoming from the Britannian homeland, Hawaii, the Philippines, Indochina, or Japan, the strategic window for the Brits has already closed. It's too late for them to reinforce New Zealand…but that's only because our fleet is already at sea."

"If we'd sortied _after_ the Axis operation begins…" Tenderton grumbled. "…then we'd have risked reinforcements getting to New Zealand before us or just in time to fight us, eh? I don't like it."

"What don't you like vice admiral?"

"This whole operation…!" Tenderton exploded. "We're taking a huge amount of risk here. All four of our carriers and their escorts have been mobilized, along with our _only_ brigade of landing troops. Are we even sure that…?"

"Vice Admiral Tenderton…!" Richardson exploded in his turn. "I understand your concerns, but if you have something to say about our allies, then please do so openly."

"Sir, yes sir."

"At any rate…" Richardson said more softly. "…according to Ambassador Forer, the Axis Empress has already met with her Parliament. A declaration will go out in a couple of days, well within our strategic predictions. And seeing as multiple Axis Fleets have apparently deployed on 'exercises' and the First Scouting Group already conducting maneuvers in orbit, I doubt if Britannia is looking at us with so many variables overhead…or if we have to worry about our allies' commitments."

"They wouldn't deploy so many ships only to back-out at the last moment, eh?"

"Correct…!"

"Alright…I'll believe that for now." Tenderton grudgingly relented. "But while that Empress Mineva of theirs seems genuine, that Princess Haman Karn is something else. That woman is dangerous…looking into her eyes is like looking into a Death Adder's eyes. Mark my words, there's more to this than what Axis is letting on."

"That may be so…" Richardson conceded. "…but right now we've our orders from the Prime Minister. We can't disobey them."

"Duty…?" Tenderton said, looking out of a window as the VTOLs circled down to a carrier. "There's that too I suppose. I can only hope that 'duty' won't come back to bite us in the ass later on."

The VTOLs landed, and the admirals exited and were met by an honor guard of the fleet's senior officers. Formal pleasantries were exchanged, followed by the inspection of the flagship, _Northern Falcon_.

The four Australian carriers – _Northern Falcon, Eastern Falcon, Southern Falcon,_ and _Western Falcon_ – were Australia's trump card. Refitted merchant ships, they lacked heavy armor and were somewhat cumbersome in combat exercises despite having had their hulls and electronics refitted to military standards. The reason why merchant ships were refitted into carriers instead of building proper carriers however, overlapped with the biggest aspect of the ships' refitted design.

"AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn…" Tenderton said as he looked up at the gunmetal grey of the towering mobile suit. Axis had donated thirty-six machines, with each carrier carrying nine. And with neither Australia or Axis having experience in constructing naval MS carriers, refitted merchant ships – despite their flaws – were the best they could come up with to carry the mobile suits to their destinations. "…I'd be happier if they gave us Doven-Wolves instead, but that's wishful thinking. I should consider it lucky that they didn't give us Doms or Goufs, much less those ugly Goggs and Z'Goks."

"Vice Admiral Tenderton…" Richardson chided the younger man. "…please refrain from asking too much or expecting so little from our allies. These machines will ensure our nation's supremacy in the South Pacific…"

Tenderton tuned the older man out. " _Allies…?_ " he thought. " _I wonder if you ever really read the past histories of the other world Axis came from. Zeon destroyed our homeland there, and even this 'Axis' of theirs isn't particularly encouraging either, considering the history of the 'German Empire' they based it on. How long will they stay allies, I wonder?_ "

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge gently pried the book from Nunnally's hands, and after placing her teddy bear within hand's reach tucked her under her sheets. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he turned off the bedside lamp before quietly slipping out of her room.

Making his way to the living room, he found Milly placing heated leftovers on the table. "Nunnally's asleep already…?" she asked while opening a bottle of water.

"Yeah…"

"Considering that you spent the whole afternoon at Nietzsche Center…" Milly said while filling Lelouch's and then her own glass. "…that's not surprising. How is she by the way?"

Lelouch sighed and shook her head. "They still can't do anything." He said. "I understand why they're being so cautious – Cyber-Newtype abilities are notoriously unstable and so they don't want to push whatever that bastard father of ours did to Nunnally – but I can't help but feel so frustrated."

The two sat silently for a few moments afterwards, and then Lelouch sighed again. "Sorry…" he said. "…I've said too much, I…"

"Hmm…" Milly hummed, tilting her head to the side. "…did you say something?"

Lelouch blinked, and then with a chuckle gave a nod. "Thank you, Milly." He said, and Milly took his hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

"It's alright…" she said to him, caressing his cheek with her other hand. "…if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Lelouch nodded, and Milly leaned back with a cough. "So…" she began as they dug into their dinner. "…they asked us this afternoon what our plans were after we graduate."

"Graduation…?" Lelouch echoed, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Will you be going into politics?" Milly teased but with a hint of worry. "As the Eleventh Prince you might find lots of opportunity in post-war Britannia."

"No thank you…" Lelouch demurred. "…I'm not going into that nest of vipers. To be honest…do you remember back during the early days of flight?"

Milly paused and slowly lowered her fork with its piece of chicken back to her plate. "Test pilot, really…?" she asked disbelievingly.

"What? No…!" Lelouch protested. "That's too dangerous. And no, I'm not joining the military or civil piloting. I'm thinking…space exploration. It's a big solar system, and an even bigger galaxy out there, though we'll all probably be dead by the time Humanity can step beyond the limits of the solar system."

"Space exploration…?" Milly mused. "That's not a bad idea."

"What about you?" Lelouch asked in his turn.

"Originally I was thinking of going into mass media." Milly replied. "And that's what I answered in class earlier today."

"But…?"

Milly grinned. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble." She teased with a wink. "And I'm sure that whichever exploration agency – plenty of NGOs out there – you end up joining could use someone with a background in mass media to disseminate their findings."

"You say that as though you never get into trouble yourself." Lelouch said with a smirk, and Milly scoffed at him.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" she asked, taking his hand again over the table. "To help their girlfriends out when they get into trouble…?"

Lelouch laughed at that, Milly joining in a moment later. As the laughter came to an end, the couple sat in silence, and after a moment they leaned forward, their eyes closing as their lips met. Alone together, Lelouch knew that he would not give this peaceful existence up, not for his old life back, not for his father's throne, and not even vengeance for his mother.

Just himself, Milly, Nunnally, Milly's grandfather…living in peaceful and obscure exile on the Moon with the promise of future opportunity. It was enough, and once Nunnally regained her eyesight he would be content.

 _But would the future allow for it?_

* * *

A/N

Well now you know why Nunnally's still 'blind'. Axis knows about the Directorate, but not the whole truth. As far as they know, it's a personal spy/assassination service of the Britannian Emperor doubling as a Cyber-Newtype research and development program. And they think that the Geass which keeps Nunnally from opening her eyes is some sort of Cyber-Newtype imprinting, and don't want to risk causing collateral mental damage by forcing the issue.

They don't know about the Sword of Akasha, or the Ragnarok Connection, or even the Code Bearers. I promise you this much though: Mineva and Charles will eventually meet face-to-face, Ubermensch vs Letzte Mensch (Superman vs Last Man).

Final note: why are Milly and Lelouch living together? Well, they're minors for one thing. And another thing, they still go to school. And finally, having Haman or Mineva (technically emancipated due to sovereign status) as their guardian would draw a lot of attention. Better to let Ruben Ashford handle the matter.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 3

"Zabi…Zabi…Zabi…Zabi…Zabi…Zabi…Zabi…"

The crowds filling the concourse before Parliament House chanted loudly as they waited for their Empress' public address, held at a respectful distance by Imperial Court Guards in full dress uniform. Many in the crowd were waving flags, not just the golden Zabi rose on black of the Axis Federation, but also the flags of the old Principality: the black Zabi rose on a snowy, horizontal cross and ruby field.

More Axis flags were draped over the windows of Parliament House, and others flew as pennants held aloft by Crusaders with ceremonial equipment standing at the concourse's edges. Before Parliament House stood a purpose-built stage with a raised podium, the whole design as symbolic as it was practical. Instead of holding a secluded address to be broadcast from the Golden Fountain Palace, the venue and style of the address served to demonstrate that while the Zabi family retained its primacy, it did not rule over its subjects much like Earth's politicians over the spacenoids, and instead worked to lead Humanity to its manifest destiny in space.

For the older members of the crowd, it reminded them of when Zeon was young and vigorous, when Gihren Zabi's words had lit hearts on fire and had made the corrupt and decadent politicians of Earth tremble with fear. Gihren was dead now, along with most of his family, and for a while it seemed as though Zeon would fail and Earth would forever rule over all of Humanity and drag it down to stagnation and decay.

But higher powers had intervened, unshackling the Nation of Space and giving Zeon a second chance to save Humanity and lead it down the right path. They might have a new name now, and the Zabi family reduced to a laser-bright point, but the past eight years of reconstruction, expansion, and prosperity were nothing if not inspiring.

They would do it right this time, and free Humanity's souls from gravity's grip.

The chanting stopped and instead thunderous cheers broke out as Mineva Lao Zabi took to the stage, the Imperial Chancellor and the Cabinet members along with the Presidents of the National Assembly and the Federal Council all standing behind her. The Empress smiled and looked out over the crowd as she took the podium, the crowd going silent with anticipation.

"Citizens of Axis…" Mineva began. "…I formally acknowledge that the criminals behind the assassination attempt on my person during the previous year were agents of the Earth-bound Holy Britannian Empire."

Angry jeers and shouts erupted briefly, and as they quieted Mineva continued. "The criminals in question operated under the aegis of the Directorate, a secret black-ops group under the direct control of the Britannian Emperor. Therefore it cannot be said that the plot was carried out on the instructions of rogue individuals within the Britannian Imperial government, but on orders from the highest levels of the Empire no less!"

Once more angry shouts responded, and Mineva briefly and theatrically lowered her face and closed her eyes while shaking her head. "However…" she said softly but clearly and with no less force. "…we cannot and will not go to war on the insult to our sovereignty that the assassination attempt was."

Disbelieving murmurs broke out, but quieted as Mineva continued. "No, we will go to war not simply because of such a cowardly and villainous plot, but to deliver swift and just retribution upon the Empire for its cumulative crimes! We all know of its war of aggression in Eurasia. We all know of its policies towards conquered peoples that make the repressive policies of the old Earth Federation look liberal by comparison. I hereby declare with the consensus of the people of Axis through their chosen representatives, that the corrupt and brutal Holy Britannian Empire will be made to face justice and punishment not just for the crimes it has committed against any single nation or people, but against Humanity itself!"

Thunderous cheers and shouts broke out at Mineva's words. Mineva allowed the crowds to vent their spirits before raising a gloved hand for silence. "Brave soldiers and sailors of Axis…" she continued as she clenched her right hand into a fist. "…forward to victory, and deliver peace, freedom, and justice to the war-torn lands of Earth. Show the world the dignity and honor of the Nation of Space, and bring an end to the meaningless bloodshed on the surface. Open the path to the stars, and so set the stage for a new Golden Age of Humanity! Sieg…Zeon!"

" **SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON!** "

* * *

In a room in the Pendragon Imperial Palace in the Britannia capital of Pendragon, several members of the Knights of the Round watched the live broadcast of the Axis Empress delivering her jingoistic speech and declaring war on their nation.

"She's a tad hypocritical isn't she?" Gino Weinberg the Knight of Three commented while sitting on a couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "She says they'll bring peace, freedom, and justice, but from her family's record I wonder at the cost to be paid."

"Do you really think they'll use it?" Dorothea Ernst the Knight of Four asked the leader of the Knights of the Round. "G3 nerve gas…nuclear weapons…a colony drop…?"

"No, I don't think they would." Bismarck said with a faint smile. "It's not in Empress Mineva's character to be hypocritical. Unlike her late uncle, she'll do exactly as she says. Her forces will fight for what she laid out in her speech, and she won't undermine her message by having her forces use such brutish weapons and tactics. Unless we force her to…"

"The question then becomes what should be our aims in this war." Gino remarked. "We can't hit them in space, even if we have an advantage here on Earth."

"His Highness Prince Schneizel is already working on a solution to that." Bismarck replied. "We have done much in the past eight years, as demonstrated by Albion and the Redcoat III along with our more advanced models. If we have to we'll draw the fighting out until we can decisively strike back at Axis' lunar homeland. However if possible we should fight them to a standstill, hold the possibility of a war of attrition over Axis' head, and have them sit with us across a negotiating table."

"Negotiations…?" Gino echoed in disbelief. "Are we really going to negotiate with them? They did start a war with us."

"War is necessary at times." Bismarck said. "However I believe – and will advise His Majesty – that it should be an absolute last resort. Whenever and wherever possible peaceful methods should be resorted to first…and a negotiated peace based on compromise between our two nations will buy us time to further close the gap between our two nations. But right now war must be faced, though it can be made to serve our purposes."

"Our purposes…?" Dorothea echoed this time. "You intend to salvage as much Axis weapons and technology as possible, do you not?"

"Of course…" Bismarck said with a nod. "…in fact both His Majesty the Emperor and His Highness Prince Schneizel concluded that if war ever broke out with Axis, we would seek to obtain as much advanced military hardware as possible for our research purposes. We've closed the gap in many areas, but in the technologies of space and the atom, we are still severely lagging behind."

"And we'll have to fix that." Gino said with a nod of his own. "Next question: can we fight them to a standstill?"

"Our troop density in Europe should be enough to hold the ground we've taken there." Dorothea replied. "Even if what's left of the EU's armies coordinate with Axis' forces, we can reinforce quickly enough to force a fair fight in that theater. And of course the homeland is untouchable. If our intelligence is correct, Axis' standing forces cannot simultaneously strike at the homeland while engaging our overseas forces."

"And if they commit to total war?" Gino asked. Dorothea grimaced, but it was Bismarck who gave an answer.

"I doubt they will." He said. "Not in the short-term future…and we could too. If both our nations go to total war against each other, the result would be a war of attrition. And that can be played to our advantage, especially with Axis possessing elements of a liberal democracy. Their populace would not support a long and bloody war…perhaps I might have overestimated Princess Haman. To think that she would commit such a strategic error…"

"Façade…" Anya Allstreim the Knight of Six remarked laconically.

"Point…" Bismarck agreed. "…a democratic façade to keep intransigent elements in line…but she may yet regret the cost paid."

"My biggest concern would be the Pacific…" Dorothea said while leaning forward. "…our forces are spread thin over the region."

"Not much we can do about it though…" Gino said with a wave of a hand. "…considering how big the Pacific is."

Anya turned her to stare at Bismarck. The Knight of One stared back. "Nonette…" the younger knight said laconically. "…Luciano…"

Bismarck smiled. "Coincidence…?" he said.

"What a coincidence that they were inspecting Pearl Harbor just as the Axis started a war…" Gino remarked with a smile.

"I cannot see the future…" Bismarck said. "…no one can. So it must be coincidence…or the fact that we sent them on that inspection because so many of Axis' ships had deployed from the Moon."

Gino shrugged and slouched back against the crouch. "Fair enough I suppose."

Bismarck just smiled and turned his attention back to the screen, and the reporters now commenting on Axis' war decision.

* * *

In another room of the Pendragon Imperial Palace, much larger and more ornate than the Knights of the Round's lounge, two other people were watching the broadcast. One of them was a boy with purple eyes and long blonde hair, while the other was a large man with white hair and beard. Both were dressed in rich and expensive attire typical of the Britannian Imperial Family, and the older man – or so it seemed – had his hair styled into Renaissance curls.

"They've declared war against us." V.V. said to his younger brother.

"It was inevitable." Charles zi Britannia replied. "Whether or not the assassination was ordered or whether or not it succeeded our two nations were doomed to fight a war be it sooner or later."

"And now it's sooner…" V.V. noted. "…because Rolo failed…that was unexpected. I never expected him to fail."

"You underestimated the power of Newtypes."

"We both did." V.V. shot back. "I never expected Newtypes to be unique existences. If they're immune to the effects of Geass, then what else are they immune to?"

"The Newtype phenomenon has proven useful though." Charles mused. "In particular, it has succeeded in distracting Schneizel from his own investigations into Geass."

"That still leaves my question from earlier."

"True…" Charles said with a laugh. "…but in that case if Schneizel manages to develop a Newtype countermeasure, then that might be the answer to your question."

"I guess there's a point there." V.V. muttered. His eyes met Charles' and an eyebrow rose. "You still wish to meet with this Mineva Lao Zabi don't you?"

"We have no idea how many Newtypes are in existence." Charles replied. "Axis probably does though. I'd rather not initiate Ragnarok and accidentally leave behind a small but sustainable Newtype population. Despite Axis calling them trans-Humans, Newtypes are still Humans. They're no different."

"And you hope to have the Zabi girl cooperate with us…?"

"Correct…!"

"You're too optimistic Charles…" V.V. said with a sigh and a shrug. "…but I too am curious as to how Mineva Lao Zabi will rationalize the truths behind the world. Your talk with her will probably be amusing to watch."

Charles smiled. "Perhaps…"

* * *

A junior officer took the slip of paper carrying their decoded orders from the communications station, clipped it onto her clipboard, and then floated up to the command deck. She handed the clipboard to First Scouting Group's commander, Read Admiral Anika Hipper. The older woman nodded before settling onto her command chair.

"We have our orders, captain." She said.

Captain Richard Anderson nodded and raised his voice. "Go to Condition Red…" he ordered. "…sound general quarters, and signal the rest of the squadron. Load missile tubes with M-missiles and standby."

"The stars smile upon us." Hipper murmured before looking at the tactical display. She waited for several more minutes until all five of her battlecruisers were in position perpendicular to the Britannian satellite's orbital plane. "All ships are in position. Deploy Minovsky Particles, and proceed to attack position."

"Roger."

Missiles launched from all five battlecruisers, three missiles from each ship for a total of fifteen. Halfway to the maximum range of the Britannian satellites the missiles' warheads split and deployed three smaller missiles. As they entered range and the satellites opened fire, these smaller missiles split again, deploying one hundred rockets each to blanket as much of the target area as possible.

The Britannian satellites fired their masers, destroying many of the rockets to no effect: even destroyed, they still deployed large amounts of Minovsky Particles and throwing off the aim of the satellites by at least half. By the time the remaining rockets detonated on their own, the satellites' EM-targeting systems were worthless.

That didn't mean that they were worthless though. "Direct hits to the forward hull. No damage." A bridge operator reported, and Anderson shared a glance with Hipper. "Additional hits, still no damage."

"Impressive optical targeting systems…" Hipper remarked. "…we'll have to report that. Too bad lasers and masers alike are worthless against anything protected by semi-transparent coating."

"Unfortunately that means launching mobile suits could be a dangerous prospect." Anderson remarked. "I'd rather not have our units sniped as they launch, considering that lasers and masers travel at c as opposed to particle beams which travel at less than c."

"Quite…" Hipper agreed. "…well it'll take longer, but we can do this the old-fashioned way. Captain…?"

"Yes ma'am." The man replied. "All ships, open fire! Burst mode…!"

The five battlecruisers of First Scouting Group opened fire, all five ships positioned with a broadside facing the edge of the Britannian ODM, allowing all forward and stern turrets along with half their wing turrets to open fire. The Mega Particle Cannons were set on burst mode, allowing for rapid-fire that while useless against battleship armor was effective against mobile suits…and especially against satellites.

Explosions rippled in the distance above the blue glow of the planet Earth, and Hipper sat back on her chair with a nod of satisfaction. A moment later and she was standing again, as one of the scopes picked up and displayed an explosion shrouding and buckling the _Von der Tann's_ forward hull. "Report…!" she ordered.

"Maser hit on the forward missile launcher!"

"Commander Crawford must have tried to launch missiles." Anderson remarked.

"Message from Commander Crawford." A bridge operator reported. "Bulkheads are sealed and damage-control teams are in action. _Von der Tann_ will perform its duty. Message ends."

"I'll deal with Crawford later on." Hipper growled. "Signal all ships: use main guns only. We've underestimated the enemy's targeting capability. Keep the hangars and missile tubes closed!"

As if to underline the admiral's orders, a maser struck the bridge windows with a bright flare of light, and sending crewmen flinching. "Message sent." A bridge operator reported. "All ships acknowledge."

"Continue the operation. All ships open fire!"

* * *

"Rear Admiral Hipper is doing well." Vice Admiral Count Char Aznable commented. "Those satellites might not be a threat to proper warships, but if we don't get rid of them, they could cause a lot of trouble for our supply ships later on."

"Of all things…" Captain Henken Bekkener of the _Barbarossa_ grumbled from the captain's chair. "…I never expected to be invading Earth."

"Really…?" Char's second-in-command Captain Elpeo Ple asked. "You used to be AEUG before the Axis Federation was formed."

"Well now that you mention it…" the blonde man muttered before glaring over his shoulder. "…do you have to keep poking holes at everything I say? That could be taken as insubordination you know."

"We have the same rank captain."

"Oh yeah…no wait…! I'm the _Barbarossa's_ captain, and I have seniority too!"

"Oh yeah…"

"That's enough you two." Char said chidingly but without any bite. Ever since the attempted coup by Glemy Toto, Henken and Ple had been at each other's figurative throats, though in a good-natured way. The former looked out for the latter – given the female Newtype's playful nature – who in turn took some liberties – within regulations – with the former's good nature. "It's almost our turn."

"Actually we're already in position." Henken said while swiveling his chair to face Char. "Don't underestimate my fleet coordination abilities."

"Very good, captain."

"No problem." Henken said with a smile. "I joined AEUG to fight the Titans, and Britannia somehow makes them or even Gihren Zabi look like saints by comparison."

Ple raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think about Her Majesty's speech earlier?" she asked.

"Her Majesty's a good kid." Henken replied while swiveling his chair back. "If she says we're fighting for peace, freedom, and justice, then that's what we're going to do. She's Dozle's daughter after all. The man might have been the enemy commander at Solomon, but he's someone who ought to be respected."

"I see."

"Captain Ple…" Char began. "…commence the operation."

"Yes Your Excellency." Ple said before stepping forward. "Signal the first wave to commence reentry procedures, and for the fleet to follow in line with the tactical plan. Target: North Pacific Ocean, Hawaiian Islands, Pearl Harbor. Commence Operation: Solar Wind!"

"Pearl Harbor, eh…?" Henken murmured. "The first wave will target the Britannian Imperial Army MS bases around Oahu, while the fleet goes in as the second wave to destroy the naval facilities and deploying additional mobile suits to reinforce the first wave. Once all military targets have been destroyed, the Fourth Fleet will withdraw to Carpentaria for further operations. But will things really go well?"

"We want them to go well." Char answered.

"Is that so?" Henken said with a smile. "In that case I'll do everything I can to make it go well. All crew, proceed to reentry stations!"

* * *

Missiles launched in multiple salvoes from the defenses of Gibraltar, soaring up into the sky as Axis Crusaders soared down on their ballutes. As they broke through the stratosphere, the ballutes broke apart, the Crusaders firing M-rifle grenades before them to disperse Minovsky Particles. Most of the missiles flew wide as a result, but enough switched to optical targeting to force several mobile suits to execute evasive maneuvers and even destroying a few.

As they proceeded with the descent, 125mm and 75mm fixed AA emplacements opened fire, the heavy shells further breaking up the Axis formation and destroying yet more mobile suits as the Redcoat IIIs soared up to meet the challenge. Unfortunately this meant that ground-based AA fire had to cease in order to avoid friendly fire.

The Redcoat III was Britannia's current mass-production model. Smaller than the Crusader – twelve meters against fifteen meters in height – but just as well-built, and armed with a 200mm kinetic accelerator rifle with a predicted fifty percent capability of piercing the Gundarium Gamma armor of Axis mobile suits. One in three Redcoat IIIs was also armed with a 300mm recoilless rifle, capable of punching through a Crusader's armor at all times.

However the Redcoat III's biggest advantage was mobility, possessing integral flight systems that gave them – along with their smaller size – superior mobility and speed compared to the Crusader's inability to fly. This however was off-set by shorter operation time – the Redcoat III still using a Sakuradite-fuelled Yggdrasil Drive – and weaker armor: titanium alloy and ceramic composite.

Nonetheless the Redcoat III proved to be a difficult foe for the Gibraltar Drop Force, harrying them as they fought their way over the peninsula, and quite possibly stopping them and even crushing them…if not for a trio of Paladin next-generation mobile suits being part of the Gibraltar Drop Force.

"How long until the fleet gets here…?" First Lieutenant Vanya Bragin asked as she shot down a Redcoat III.

"Approximately three minutes until they're in attack position." First Lieutenant Natalia Arlofskaya replied, also shooting down a Redcoat III.

"In that case let's use those three minutes to open up the lines." Captain Iryna Chernenko remarked. "There's a reason the admiral put us in the drop force, and that's because he saw this coming."

The three Paladins flew in delta formation with Iryna in the lead, beams firing with lethal accuracy and return fire exploding harmlessly against beam shields. "You see that…?" Iryna asked, indicating a series of strongpoints in a staggered line all the way to the fortress of Gibraltar. "Let's take it out in one go."

"We're really going to do it?" Natalia asked. "We've only done it in simulations after all!"

"Well we have to do it for real sooner or later." Vanya replied.

"My thoughts exactly…" Iryna said while working on her beam shield's controls. "…let's go!"

The three Paladins maneuvered into single file and flew down fast and low towards the enemy strongpoints, incoming fire exploding on Iryna's beam shields. "Jetstream Attack…!" she shouted as her beam shield flared and exploded in a powerful burst of plasma and briefly but fatally blinding optical sensors focused on it.

The beam assault rifle fired several times, destroying several mobile suits and fixed emplacements, and then Iryna was flying up with her Paladin's prototype Minovsky Flight System, still firing and forcing the Britannians to split fire between her and the other Paladins. Vanya was next, firing her beam rifles and her shoulder-mounted missiles, and between her attack and Iryna's earlier rendered the first three forward defense lines un-defensible.

Natalia was last, beam sabers extended as she tore apart the remaining mobile suits in the shattered and barely-holding fourth forward defense line, and then she was soaring up as well, the three Paladin mobile suits unleashing precision volleys of beam fire that left the last forward defense line in shambles before peeling off. "Did we do it?" Natalia asked.

"The airborne Britannian mobile suits are falling back." Iryna said as she shot a Britannian unit in the back. "Now that our forces can concentrate on the enemy above, they won't last long against superior firepower."

"Hey the fleet's here." Vanya commented almost as an afterthought. Indeed the First Fleet's warships could now be seen approaching Gibraltar, beam cannons lashing out to sink the ships at harbor and to destroy defensive positions. Mobile suits were also launching, Crusaders on Base Jabbers.

Aboard the flagship _Legacy_ , Vice Admiral Marquis Sadri Hafez sat on his command chair while stoically looking at the tactical display. A veteran of the One Year War, he'd served as part of the Dozle Zabi's command staff only to be taken prisoner following Solomon's fall. After the war he'd been released and had joined the Republic of Zeon military…but he'd retired to Granada in less than a year, disappointed at the republic becoming a Federation puppet.

Placed under surveillance by the Titans, the Transition had probably saved him from arrest as a 'potential insurgent', and he'd personally appealed to the Imperial Regent after the Axis Federation's founding to be allowed to rejoin the military. The appeal was accepted, and he was given command of the First Fleet along with the title of Marquis.

"All ships…" the grandfatherly man ordered with a soft yet clear and firm voice. "…concentrate your fire. Destroy the enemy defenses, but avoid hitting the military facilities we'll need for our own purposes. Maneuver to cover the landings. Do we have laser communications with the enemy commander yet?"

"Nothing yet sir…"

"Keep trying son."

"Yes sir."

The Marquis waited for several more minutes, directing the battle's overall direction all the while letting wing commanders and unit commanders alike to operate flexibly on a mobile battlefield, when a line was finally opened. Sadri adjusted his monocle before speaking. "I am Vice Admiral Marquis Sadri Hafez, commanding the First Fleet of the Axis Federation in Her Majesty Mineva Lao Zabi's name. May I ask who I am addressing?"

"This…Brigadier General Baron…Oaksworth…"

"Clear the transmission…" Captain Ran Fan ordered.

"Trying ma'am…" a bridge operator reported. "…battlefield interference…"

"Baron Oaksworth…" Sadri continued. "…your position is overrun. Your defenses and fleet alike have been destroyed. I acknowledge you and your men's bravery, but this battle is over. Surrender and I give my word that you and your men will be treated as per the rules of war."

"My apologies Marquis…" the general answered with his image on the screen disrupted by static. "…however…cannot surrender…for the glory of His Majesty the Emperor, all forces…glorious defeat!"

The man on the screen gave a salute, and then the channel was cut. Sadri sighed and shook his head. "Captain…" he said while looking at his second-in-command. "…order Colonel Smith and his storm-troopers to secure the Military HQ."

"Yes Your Excellency."

* * *

"Your Excellency…" a junior officer began as he stepped onto the command deck. "…the drop forces targeting Wheeler Field has been wiped out."

"What?" Ple said in shock while Char narrowed his eyes.

"Furthermore, mobile suits deploying from that base are delaying operations with the remaining MS bases." The junior officer continued. Char leaned back in thought, watching through the viewports as his fleet left Pearl Harbor in ruins. The first to be hit by the Fourth Fleet's Mega Particle Cannons had been the Sakuradite depots, the explosions powerful enough to rock the Axis warships near the blast and spilling burning fuel over much of the Naval Yard…by now also in ruins after beam bombardment.

"Deploy additional mobile suits." Char said. "I had hoped to finish this quickly, but such are the fortunes of war. Still, we must accomplish our objective of destroying all Britannian military strength in this region of the Pacific."

An NCO stepped up and gave a salute. "Sir…" the man began. "…forward units have engaged two units from Wheeler Field. Sir, their IFF transponders identify them as the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram and the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley."

"Knight of the Round…?" Ple said in shock while sharing a glance with Char. "What are they doing here?"

"What indeed…" Char mused. At length he nodded before rising from his seat and nodding at Ple. "Commodore Ramirez, take command of the fleet."

"You're heading out yourself?" Henken asked.

"Your Excellency…" Char's Chief of Staff began, only to be cut off.

"Regular pilots can't handle the Knights of the Round." Char said. "However I will not be going out alone. Captain Ple will be coming with me. Have our Paladins prepare for launch!"

* * *

A/N

Axis finally shows its true colors: Sieg Zeon!

Yet another shout-out to the CE – the first being Carpentaria – with Axis planning to set up shop at Gibraltar, and a shout-out to Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing and Hetalia…though you'll have to figure those out on your own.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 4

An Axis pilot screamed as his Crusader was destroyed by the Guinevere's heavy neutron accelerator. "Henry…!" First Lieutenant Jasmine Granger shouted, only to follow her fellow pilot's example.

"Henry…Jasmine…!" Captain Richard Weiss shouted just before the proximity alarms screamed. "Murderous bastards…!"

The Crusader drew a beam saber before flying its Base Jabber to meet the Percival's charge, Vulcans roaring with fire. The Percival easily avoided the incoming fire thanks to its integral float system – common to all Britannian mobile suits – before ducking under the Axis pilot's swing and running the Crusader through with an MVS.

"Weak…" Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley gloated. "…you're all weak!"

The Knight of Ten twisted his sword before physically-lifting and throwing the lifeless Crusader off its Base Jabber. "Is this it?" he shouted as he used his MVS to destroy the Base Jabber and flying clear of the explosion. "Weak…! And to think I was worried about not bringing the Valkyries along!"

Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram's face was twisted with disgust as she listened to her fellow Knight of the Round ranting about how Axis was crazy to invade Britannia with such 'weak-livered' forces. " _Weak-livered my ass…_ " she thought uneasily as she returned fire with one of her wrist-mounted neutron accelerators. " _…the island is completely overrun, and even now all we're doing is giving Britannia something to salvage from this disaster._ "

Nonnette avoided a barrage of beam fire, and then returned fire with her neutron accelerators. The subatomic particles tore into a Crusader's Base Jabber. As the Base Jabber exploded and the Crusader fell from the sky, Nonette smoothly aimed her heavy neutron accelerator and fired.

" _Something's not right._ " She thought to herself, her panoramic monitor zooming in on Luciano as he looked for more mobile suits to destroy. She'd tagged along after Luciano in heading for the enemy fleet, on the idea that given the distance between Pearl Harbor and Carpentaria, the Axis mobile suits deployed in the first wave would be drawn from the fleet carriers who would also have to transport them back to Carpentaria. And given the dispersed nature of the surprise attack, this meant that the fleet would have fewer mobile suits guarding them, and leaving them relatively-exposed to the two Knights of the Round.

To be fair it wasn't pure overconfidence: they were Knights of the Round, and unlike the Redcoat III both the Percival and the Guinevere were cutting-edge units on par with the latest Axis mobile suit models. The Redcoat III was NBC-proof, but it wasn't space-worthy. It ran on a relatively-primitive Sakuradite-fuelled engine, and was armed with subpar weapons compared to Axis weapons and armor.

Not so with the Guinevere and the Percival, and with the rest of the units in use by the Knights of the Round. All of them were NBC-proof, _and_ were space-worthy. They were also the first Britannian combat units powered by nuclear engines, equipped with proton-Boron drives that gave them equal performance to Axis mobile suits…

…and also provided enough power for Blaze Luminous Energy Shields and neutron beam weapons.

Granted the MVS wasn't a perfect counter to the beam saber – according to Earl Asplund so long as an MVS wasn't kept in contact with a beam saber for a prolonged period of time it should handle repeated impacts with a beam saber's plasma – but it was a superior weapon compared to the hyper-carbon bayonets Redcoat III's were given as melee weapons.

Between their units and their skills, Luciano's confidence in going straight for the heart of the enemy fleet seemed justified, as was Nonette's decision to indulge the man's bloodlust. But now…she felt uneasy. " _What is this…pressure…in the back of my mind…?_ " she thought mere moments before alarms screamed in her cockpit.

"Luciano, evade…!" she shouted as beams lanced through the air, the two knights narrowly dodging.

"The power of those beams…a battleship?" Luciano spat.

"No it's not!" Nonette said as she zoomed in on the source, her eyes widening in surprise. "A fighter…?"

Not just any fighter, a red fighter with gold highlights sporting a pair of cannons on its back. Said cannons flashed as they charged and fired, followed by a barrage of missiles. Green lines flashed across Char's panoramic monitor as the psycoframe reacted to his thoughts, the Newtype's mind guiding the missiles towards their target.

" _What is this?_ " Nonette thought angrily as she gave ground, using her neutron accelerators to shoot down the enemy missiles. " _They're too accurate for optical guidance!_ "

" _Pressure…?_ " she heard a man's voice ask. Her eyes went wide again.

" _A voice…?_ "

" _It can't be…!_ " she heard the man's voice again, as a red and gold mobile suit burst through the smoke…and then she was crying out as she was tossed about in her linear seat by the force of the enemy's impact.

"D-did he just kick me?" she asked incredulously. The red and gold Paladin chased after her, its beam rifle firing repeatedly. Growling in the back of her throat, Nonette pulled herself together and caught the enemy's beams on her energy shield, while returning fire with her heavy neutron accelerator.

At the same time Luciano was moving to attack Char from the rear, only to be forced to fall back as another pair of beams narrowly missed him. "Another one…?" he asked incredulously as he turned to face the new enemy.

"Two-on-one…?" Ple asked rhetorically. "That's not very sporting."

"Little shit…!" Luciano shouted as he opened fire with his neutron accelerators. Ple barrel-rolled her way around and past the bright blue bolts before suddenly accelerating and forcing Luciano to dodge at the last second. The Knight of Ten's eyes went wide and narrowed with surprise and admiration as the Paladin banked at speeds which would greatly strain the pilot despite the G-Force inhibitors mobile suits were equipped with.

And then his eyes went wide again, as the Paladin transformed into a mobile suit. Only this Paladin was missing the heavy facial armor that left only the 'eyes' of the mobile suit exposed. And the mobile suit's 'face' was not something he ever expected from Axis, considering that their predecessors had lost a war because of that single mobile suit.

"It's a Gundam!"

* * *

"Suppression fire…!"

A company's worth of Axis storm-troopers engaged Britannian marines and naval infantry in the loading bays behind the Gibraltar Military HQ, both sides making use of crates and vehicles alike for cover all the while exchanging fire with each other. Axis forces had a slight edge over their foes though, given the armored suits they were outfitted with as opposed to the BDUs used by the Britannians. Bodies were strewn over the battlefield, but with a disproportionately-larger amount of Britannians compared to Axis soldiers.

In response to the company commander's shouted order, Axis storm-troopers poured fire into the Britannian lines, supported by several grenade launchers and forcing the Britannian troops back into cover. "Advance…!" Captain Rex Miles shouted, and a platoon of storm-troopers did just that, carbines blazing away through firing ports in their assault shields.

The Britannians returned fire as best they could, to little avail. And then the shield wall parted, exposing a pair of storm-troopers carrying insulated fuel tanks on their backs, and with nozzles aimed at the Britannian lines. Pilot flames burned with deadly intent.

"Take cover!" a Britannian lieutenant shouted, for all the good it would do. With a whoosh of igniting fluid, burning hydrocarbon fuel washed over the Britannian lines. Screams filled the air, burning marines and naval infantry thrashing and running about in agony, and mercifully put down by the Axis storm-troopers.

Captain Rex gave new orders, two platoons moving to secure the area while a third advanced further into the building to join up with the storm-troopers who'd attacked from the front. As they made their way through the corridors, the sounds of gunfire and shouting filtered from further in, indicating their fellow storm-troopers already engaging the enemy.

And so far, it seemed as though the Britannians had left only the force back at the loading bays to guard their rear, and focused on the enemy to the front. It certainly seemed that way, given the empty corridors…

…and then Trooper Yamato tripped a claymore as he approached an intersection and was blown to bits. Trooper Clyne didn't fare much better, losing a leg and going down screaming. Trooper Asuka moved to help, only to get a Britannian sharpshooter's bullet through an eye from around a corner.

Said sharpshooter was rewarded with a bullet from Lieutenant Tom Barker. The Britannian's helmet turned the bullet, but it staggered the sharpshooter long enough for the man to be gunned down. "Suppression fire…!" Tom ordered.

The storm-troopers opened fire, forcing the Britannians back behind cover. At the same time the lieutenant quickly crawled forward, and dragged the badly-bleeding Clyne back to their lines for the medic to look over. "She's lost a lot of blood." The medic quickly reported as she removed the catatonic storm-trooper's helmet. One look at the other woman's face was enough. "Shit…she's gone into shock! I can stop the bleeding, but we need to get her to a doctor ASAP."

Tom nodded his assent, and while the medic worked on the fallen trooper, turned to Corporal Maxwell who was carrying a rocket launcher. "Give 'em hell kid." He said.

Maxwell gave a grin as his loader rammed a round into the launcher and he aimed his weapon. "Clear…!" the loader shouted, and Maxwell pulled the trigger. The rocket soared forward, and blew the wall apart. The explosion sent debris flying, and a few Britannians staggered out and were promptly gunned down. Through the hole in the wall more gunfire and shouting could be heard.

"Storm them…!" Tom shouted. Apart from the medic and another storm-trooper detailed with helping her carry the unconscious Clyne back outside, the storm-troopers charged forward. As they passed the intersection, they killed the still-reeling Britannians around the corners and then poured through the hole in the wall with guns at the ready.

They found themselves entering the office section, and found more Britannian marines and naval infantry exchanging fire with Axis storm-troopers while taking advantage of what cover there was. The newly-arrived storm-troopers quickly added their fire to that from their compatriots, and catching the now-outnumbered Britannians in a pincer.

Tom took aim and fired his sidearm, and killing a woman a with a Britannian army captain's stripes on her BDU. "Captain Hex…!" a Britannian shouted as Tom took cover.

"Advance by fire and movement…!" he shouted. "We have them in a pincer! Storm them!"

Half of his platoon immediately opened fire, pinning the Britannians down while other half slowly advanced in a low crouch. A trio of grenades blew out several Britannian positions, and as the advance position opened fire, the rear position ceased fire and advanced in their turn.

Above Tom's platoon a door burst open and more Britannian troops poured out onto the command walkway. Corporal Ram from Lieutenant Tracy's platoon quickly spotted them. "Enemy reinforcements…!" he shouted while preparing his rocket launcher. "Load me…!"

"Clear…!"

"Fire in the hole…!"

The explosion blew the command walkway in half and sent screaming Britannians flying. A shouted order had the Britannians desperately retreating through another door. The Axis troops moved to pursue, Tom wrestling back an attempted ambush and knifing from a Britannian playing dead.

A blow to the chin knocked him out, and within moment the man was being cuffed. He might just be a lieutenant, but he was still an enemy commissioned officer. He might know something important.

" _Strange…_ " Tom thought as he had his prisoner secured before leading his platoon onwards. " _…why did he look as though he'd been crying? Eh…probably just fresh out of the academy then…_ "

* * *

"Now it's one-on-one!" Ple shouted as she opened fire with a beam SMG. "Let's play fair shall we?"

The Paladin next-generation mobile suit was a limited-production unit given to commanders, ace pilots, and Newtype pilots. Based on the legendary (or infamous) RX-78-2 Gundam, the unit was designed to field-test a variety of new technologies prior to mass-production, and offered limited room for personal customization.

In Ple's case this included a psycoframe for her unit, and while she retained the standard Paladin's Minovsky Flight System and wrist-mounted beam shields, she forewent the standard beam rifle for a pair of beam SMGs instead. They had three firing settings: semi-automatic, with comparable firepower if reduced range and accuracy to a beam rifle; full-auto, although in this case their effectiveness was further reduced to simply that of 60mm Vulcan cannons.

Three-round bursts were a balanced setting. Against Gundarium Gamma they only had forty percent chance of armor penetration while against titanium alloy-ceramic composite they had a sixty percent chance of armor penetration. For an assault-oriented unit, this setting offered the best compromise between attack rate, range, and effectiveness.

Ple opened fire with a beam SMG as she closed, while also drawing a beam saber. Sparks erupted as Luciano parried Ple's slash with an MVS, and riposted the follow-up attack. Ple blocked with a beam shield before stabbing forward.

Luciano dodged, while Ple turned clockwise, swinging her saber only for it to be blocked by one of Luciano's energy shields. Luciano fell back, opening fire with neutron accelerators. Ple blocked before returning fire with her shoulder-mounted beam cannons.

Again Luciano fell back, flying off with Ple flying in pursuit. The Knight of Ten flew in a wide arc before resuming the close-quarter battle, MVS against beam saber. The Perceval was about the same size as the Paladin, both as a result of the increased power supplied by and to accommodate a proton-Boron fusion drive. This gave it the mass to match up against a Paladin.

"Not bad at all…" Luciano conceded grudgingly and with the barest hint of respect over an open channel. "…hey what's your name?"

"Captain Elpeo Ple…" Ple replied as she parried and riposted Luciano's strikes. "…Axis Navy."

"Elpeo Ple…?" Luciano said as he drew his second MVS. "That sounds like a kid's name. Well it doesn't matter. Whether you're a kid or not, I'm going to violently kill you!"

Ple's briefly looked taken aback as Luciano raised both his swords and hammered them down. Ple caught them with her beam saber, but Luciano fired his engines and forced her down. As the altitude alarms screamed, Ple's eyes widened as she saw and sensed an aperture in the Percival's chest begin to glow with power.

"Burn…!" Luciano shouted, as the chest-mounted hadron cannon the Percival was equipped with instead of a heavy neutron accelerator charged and prepared to fire.

"Like hell…!" Ple shouted back as her psycoframe flashed in sympathy. Her second beam saber came to life in her Paladin's free hand, and Luciano barely had the chance to pull back…unfortunately for him, his enforced downward motion meant that while he avoided getting bisected by Ple's backswing, the saber still carved through the armed hadron cannon…

…the results are somewhat predictable.

Luciano barely had the time to shout in alarm before his cockpit exploded around him, and a series of secondary explosions ripped through the Percival before a burning wreck fell out of the sky. This left Ple's Paladin Gundam standing victorious in the sky, her beam sabers glowing in both hands. The young Newtype turned to where Char was still fighting with Nonette.

Narrowing her eyes with resolve, she transformed into fighter mode and moved to assist.

* * *

The explosives blew the blast doors into the command bunker under the Gibraltar Military HQ in, and killing a pair of marines standing guard by the doors. The officers and men taking cover behind their stations opened up with what weapons they had, only for their shots to pass through empty air and harmlessly strike the opposite wall.

Several grenades were tossed in, and then blinding light and deafening sound filled the command center. Axis storm-troopers poured into the room, moving to stun and capture rather than kill. The exceptions to this were enlisted marines and naval infantry, considering they probably didn't know much of worth. If they resisted, they were to be shot on the spot.

Colonel Horatio Smith pistol dislocated an operator's arm before knocking the man unconscious with a blow from the butt of his pistol, and then smoothly took aim and shot Baron Oaksworth before the man could commit suicide. The bullet ripped through the man's gun arm, and with a cry the commander of Gibraltar dropped his weapon.

The man scrambled for it, but a storm-trooper kicked it away while another knocked the baron unconscious. Cyber-warfare specialists rushed to the abandoned stations, quickly disarming the self-destruct and purgation systems, taking control of the command and control functions, and securing the core databases. It wasn't long before Vice Admiral Marquis Sadri Hafez was on the screen before him.

"Status report." The older man said, returning the colonel's salute with a nod.

"Mission accomplished Your Excellency." Smith answered. "The base commander is our prisoner, along with a number of other officers. We've also taken control of their primary database and their command and control systems."

"Well done…" Sadri said with another nod. "…mop-up operations are already underway, and our troops are landing. Once that is done our engineers can get to work and make Gibraltar ours."

"Yes sir."

 _And more importantly, build a second spaceport here._

* * *

The battle between Char and Nonette was a gunfight, neither combatant preferring melee combat to ranged fire (despite Char literally kicking the battle off). As a result both combatants maintained a good distance between them, purple and blue beams being traded in equal measure.

However Nonette wasn't fighting at her best. There was…pressure of some kind in her head, and it was seriously distracting her. It didn't help that whenever her enemy couldn't dodge her attacks and was forced to block with his beam shield instead, she could feel…irritation, as though the pilot didn't like getting hit (regardless of the fact that he'd just blocked an enemy attack).

Char for his part was somewhat confused. Not about his enemy being a Newtype _despite_ being an Earthnoid, considering that Amuro Ray had been an Earthnoid himself. No, his confusion was what to do about the Knight of Nine.

On one hand, he could kill her. She was an enemy, and while she was a skilled pilot and a good shot (enough to tag his beam shield a few times to his irritation), it didn't seem likely that she'd last long if he went all out on her. After all, it wasn't like he was taking on the Gundam with a Zaku like he had in the past, no they were fighting with equal machines. Technology wouldn't save her here.

 _But she was a Newtype. Killing her would be such a waste._

Sparing her had a problem: the Knights of the Round weren't stupid. Or at least they shouldn't be. She'd probably figure out what she was, and considering her position it was unlikely that she'd be reduced to a guinea pig. Most likely she'd be used as a model case.

 _And considering they already have Cyber-Newtypes, letting them have an actual Newtype of their own is a_ _ **bad**_ _idea._

This left one solution: capture her.

 _Easier said than done…_

That changed as he sensed Ple's approach, and Char opened an encoded line. "Ple…" he began. "…can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, sir..."

"Good, here's the plan." Char said, and explained the plan. Sensing his subordinate's delight at the plan, Char transformed his Paladin into a fighter and blasted off and around the Knight of Nine while sending a taunting thought into her head. As expected she moved to pursue, firing her beam rifle in an attempt to shoot him down.

Shoot him, the Red Comet, down when he was in his element…?

Char smiled as he remembered his own words back during one of his first battles with Amuro and the original Gundam.

 _I'm going to show you that your mobile suit has limits when it goes up against the Red Comet._

Char's Paladin – Char at times amused himself at how his old rival would react if Amuro ever found out that he was piloting a Gundam (albeit one with its face obscured by armor) of his own – was customized (apart from a red and gold color scheme) with lighter (thinner) armor and more powerful engines. This gave it an additional one-third the maximum speed of a standard Paladin.

 _It bemused him that people kept saying that his old Zaku was three times faster than normal, when it fact it was only one-third times faster._

At any rate, it was enough for him to fly circles around Nonette's Guinevere, and with his mental pressure it was enough to distract her and allow Ple to destroy her heavy neutron accelerator with one of her SMGs. Cursing, Nonette focused on the new enemy, opening fire with neutron accelerators while drawing an MVS.

Ple caught the incoming fire with her beam shield, stowing the beam SMG and drawing a beam saber. The two women crossed blades, and then Ple opened fire with Vulcan cannons at point-blank range. It took only a few moments to blow away the Guinevere's head.

"Damn it!" Nonette spat, while fighting panic down as her panoramic monitor filled with snow. Suddenly the Guinevere shuddered and more panic welled up from inside of her as she somehow realized that she was caught from behind.

 _They plan to capture me!_

The Guinevere began to struggle as Char – his Paladin again in mobile suit mode – flew up before the Guinevere. With surprising gentleness, Char tore off the outer hatch for the cockpit, and began to pry the cockpit block out.

Desperate to avoid capture, Nonette began to prime the self-destruct system, but the damage to the unit's electrical systems caused by Char's 'sabotage' caused several short-circuits in the cockpit itself. Nonette briefly screamed before she fell unconscious from electrical shock, and the panoramic monitor went out.

"We've captured the enemy." Char said while cradling the cockpit block protectively. "Let's go back."

"Yes sir." Ple replied, and letting the lifeless Guinevere fall. As Char turned and left, Ple aimed her beam cannons and fired, destroying the Guinevere. As she moved to follow her commander, she remembered Luciano Bradley, and wondered if she should take the time to find the destroy the wreck as well.

She shook the idea off.

 _As if he could survive what she'd already done to his unit._

* * *

"Operation Solar Wind is a success."

Collective sighs of relief filled the room, Mineva finally relaxing while Haman spoke with the rest of the Cabinet. Well, those members of the Cabinet present that is. Apart from Haman herself, seated at the table were the Ministers of State, the Treasury, Industry, War, and the Navy.

"Gibraltar is ours…" the aide continued to read the condensed report from Earth. "…casualties are within predicted limits, though towards the upper limit. Work is already beginning on fortification and reconstruction of both military and civilian facilities."

There was another round of congratulatory murmurs and whispers.

"Pearl Harbor has been destroyed, all Britannian forces on the Hawaiian Islands neutralized, and cutting off the Britannian forces in Japan, Indochina, and the Philippines from the Americas. Furthermore, Australian forces have begun their operations in New Zealand. However, recommend inquiries via Ambassador Blex with regards to delays in the initial operations."

"The Australians are bogging down…?"

"Not too surprising, they have little to no field experience when it comes to mobile suit combat, much less coordinating them with other military units."

"Please reserve further discussion for after the report." Mineva cut in, and nodded at the aide to continue.

"The Britannian ODM has been destroyed however the battlecruiser _Von der Tann_ has taken considerable damage from a Britannian lucky hit. However the First Scouting Group is returning home in good order."

Mineva nodded, and the Cabinet briefly whispered among themselves.

"Addendums: the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram has been found to be a Newtype, and has been taken prisoner by the Fourth Fleet."

"What?"

"The Knight of Nine…? An Earthnoid…? Impossible…!"

"Is it now?" Industrial Minister Charles Silverwood said with a smile. "Amuro Ray was an Earthnoid too remember?"

"The Knight of Nine might be useful for our purposes though, and not just as a source of intelligence." Haman pointed out.

"In that case I leave her to you Haman." Mineva said. "Just don't get carried away."

Haman smiled and gave a bow. "Is that all in the report?" Mineva asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." The aide said with a bow. "We're still analyzing the combat data however…"

"It's fine." Mineva interrupted. "The combat data can wait, so long as we know the important parts for now, and that Operation Solar Wind has succeeded within predictions, and in one case, is even more successful than expected. Now then…shall we look forward to Operation Aragon?"

* * *

A/N

Someone mentioned that Nonette's quirks and all that were indications that she was hiding something. In this story, it's her Newtype abilities passively/subconsciously manifesting a rebellion against gravity weighing her soul down.

No, Luciano's not dead.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 5

"Hey, wait up!"

The jeep swerved to the side, slowing down just enough for the blonde officer to deftly jump aboard and clamber onto the driver's side seat. "Thanks for the lift." Lieutenant Colonel Charlotte Dunois, Axis Army Mobile Suit Corps, said. "Mind driving me to the command center…?"

"No problem." The sergeant driving the jeep replied. "The command center it is then."

"I hope it's not too much trouble sergeant."

The man grinned at her. "No worries, ma'am." He said. "It's along the route back from the motor pool anyway."

Charlotte nodded and sat back in her seat, looking around her as the Gibraltar military based bustled with Axis forces. Troops, vehicles, and even mobile suits were on the move, and looming in the distance she could see several of the First Fleet's armored cruisers hovering on their Minovsky Craft Systems. " _Things are getting busy around here…_ " she silently noted. " _…even though we've only been here for four days so far. Well it's to be expected, at the soonest operations in Spain and North Africa will begin the day after tomorrow, and at latest by next week._ "

The jeep slowed several minutes later as they approached the Military HQ, and with a few curt words of gratitude Charlotte jumped off, her mantle and its epaulettes flapping over her upper body. Taking a moment to straighten her uniform, the blonde officer made her way to the entrance.

" _Four days and the engineers have already patched up the damage Smith and his glory boys did to this place._ " She thought with amusement as she entered the building and passed through a retinal, voice, and fingerprint check at the security checkpoint. " _Tight security, but then again…_ "

As she headed for the elevators, Charlotte noted in passing a poster posted prominently on the wall beside the reception desk, and similar posters posted elsewhere in the lobby. They were all variations of the same theme, an apparently drowning man pointing accusingly at the viewer and displaying the same message: 'someone talked'.

" _Considering that there's a large and resentful population of Britannians around the base…_ " she thought as she joined the line at the elevators. " _…to remind people to keep their mouths shut is only reasonable. It's not like we have anywhere else to go for downtime – yet – than the town outside._ "

* * *

The Ashford residence in Neue Preussen was a western-style mansion located in the suburbs, surrounded by a modest garden in turn surrounded by a high iron fence. Considering their – Ruben Ashford and Millicent Ashford – status as political refugees, a security detail from the Imperial Police Force was stationed discreetly around the residence, though the neighbors didn't particularly care much either way.

The police kept quiet, and everyone kept quiet. And policemen could be useful too when housewives living in the area needed help with manual labor.

"Or if they're feeling lonely, get what I mean?" Captain Ple Sechs (Ple-6) of the Imperial Court Guards remarked to her sister, who looked disgusted at the idea.

"Number Six…" she responded scathingly. "…please don't. Just…don't…"

"The name is Ple _Sechs_ , Number Five." Ple-6 responded acidly, and Captain Ple Funf (Ple-5) of the Imperial Court Guards shrugged and gave a smile.

"Well, I _am_ Number Five, so there's nothing really insulting about it. Number Eleven agrees too."

Ple-6 muttered something under her breath but subsided, while Ple-5 chuckled before returning to watchful silence in the Ashford's living room. The two sisters were originally tasked with infiltrating and abducting then-Archduchess Mineva Lao Zabi during Glemy Toto's coup, and had successfully infiltrated the then-Imperial residence of Holly House as maids. Unfortunately for Glemy, in the month spent incognito, the Archduchess had gotten close to them, and when the time came they tipped off the Court Guards to what was happening.

That hadn't stopped them from being charged and convicted of conspiracy, but the Imperial Regent had granted them a full pardon afterwards, and extended offers for them to join either the Axis Army or the Axis Imperial Navy Mobile Suit Corps. Ultimately though, both girls had requested entry into the Imperial Court Guards Regiment upon completion of their training, though considering they'd been 'programmed' with a largely-complete training already, it hadn't really taken all that long.

And Mineva being quite attached to them meant that no one could really oppose their entry into the regiment. There had been grumbling of course, but Princess Haman had amusedly given in to Mineva putting her foot down, and had cracked down hard on the grumbling.

Both sisters looked alike – not too surprising given that they _were_ clones – not just to each other, but even to their eldest sister, the original Elpeo Ple. There were differences of course, and not just in rank insignia (Six and Five were both army captains while Elpeo Ple was a navy captain), and despite the fact that they styled their hair in the same boyishly short cut of their eldest sister.

Specifically, Ple-5 had a pair of tribal tattoos on her left cheek, with a matching but inverted pair over Ple-6's left eye. Ple-6 glanced at her wristwatch. "I'm going to go ask the maids to bring some tea for Her Majesty." Ple-6 told her sister. "The music lesson is about finished, and Her Majesty and Her Highness will want some refreshment afterwards."

Ple-5 nodded, and Ple-6 rose and headed off for the kitchens. Ple-5 glanced once towards the adjoining music room, and the muffled sound of Mineva and Nunnally speaking to each other.

* * *

"You are late." Colonel Hadrian Evans of the Axis Army said with a glare as Charlotte entered the meeting room and gave a salute.

"Please accept my apologies." She said. "However there were certain issues I needed to oversee regarding the refitting of mobile suits for desert operations."

"Haven't you heard of delegating Dunois?"

"I am the mobile suit commander for the Africa Corps." Charlotte responded coolly. "With all due respect sir, even with delegation, I must ascertain for myself early on that everything is proceeding as needed."

Evans raised an eyebrow but was cut off by a cough from Colonel Horatio Smith, commanding the storm-trooper battalion attached to the Gibraltar Expedition. "Well she's got a point there." He said. "The mobile suits for the Africa Corps are her responsibility, and overseeing that they get off on a good start's a good reason for being a little late."

Evans gave Smith a glare, and was about to reply when Vice Admiral Marquis Sadri Hafez nodded in agreement. "That is my conclusion as well." He said while nodding at Charlotte. "Take a seat lieutenant colonel."

"Yes sir."

The strategy meeting began, with one of the fleet commander and overall expedition leader's aides explaining their strategic situation. On one hand they'd knocked out a good chunk of Britannia's power projection capability, closed one end of the Mediterranean, and were in a prime position to strike into Iberia, the Western Mediterranean, the Atlantic, and North Africa.

On the other hand, they were backed into a corner, lacking a means to get back to space and vulnerable to encirclement and getting drawn into a battle of attrition. As such it was unanimously agreed to provide Gibraltar with strategic depth, either in North Africa or Spain.

It was at that point that the senior officers divided over operational opinions.

Colonel Evans pushed for simultaneous lightning operations into both Iberia and North Africa, aimed at blitzing through Britannian units in both territories and mopping up the scattered opposition. This however was opposed by Colonel Smith, who argued that whether on a strategic or theater-level, fighting a two-front campaign was idiocy pure and simple.

Colonel Evans then demanded a counter-proposal from Colonel Smith.

Colonel Smith proposed that offensive operations be focused against Iberia with a stop line set along the Pyrenees, where Axis forces would switch to the defensive. He argued that even if they deployed the fleet from Gibraltar, an attempted crossing in force of the mountains would be bloody for the ground forces, to say nothing of leaving Gibraltar and their rear echelons exposed to attack from North Africa.

"Better we draw them in to be crushed in the crossings…" Smith said. "…or bluff them into staying put on the French side of the Pyrenees. With that said, we should secure the nearby islands too: the Balearics, Sardinia, and Corsica. Along with Iberia they'll give us strategic depth in the northern part of the theater, at least until French operations begin."

"What about North Africa?"

 _That_ was Lieutenant General Raymond von Tiegel, commanding the Africa Corps.

"We should leave it alone until Iberian operations are complete." Smith said. "With the bulk of the First Fleet at Gibraltar – I don't think we'll need anything heavier than armored cruisers to support our operations in Iberia – if even those – considering our enemies there will be rear echelon troops – I doubt if the Brits in North Africa would want to risk it."

"That would be my assessment as well." Sadri confirmed.

"I do have one suggested modification to this strategy though." Tiegel added, and sliding his DSD into a nearby port. A holographic image of the Moroccan coast appeared, with a single location quite close to Gibraltar highlighted in red.

"Ceuta…" Charlotte said, and Tiegel nodded.

"Quite right my dear." He said. "We should secure the city, and set up a ring of fire bases around it. This will provide us with a staging area for preparations for the North Africa Campaign, and ease the military population pressure for Gibraltar."

"That's not a bad idea." Smith conceded.

"Speaking of which…" Evans put in. "…what's the plan for the North Africa Campaign?"

"I intend to drive all the way to Egypt, with the Suez Canal being the stop line." Tiegel answered, and indicating it on the map. "Once the canal is closed, we should hold position until more troops arrive from the Moon."

"And then?"

"I propose that instead of heading for France…" Tiegel continued. "…we should secure Sicily from west and south and thence land on and advance north through Italy."

Sadri stroked his bearded chin. "Yes…" he said with a nod. "…there's a possibility. Considering the ongoing Britannian operations in Russia, their troops in Western Europe could be spread thin with relative ease."

The marquis nodded and adjusted his own controls, and the holographic map switched from North Africa to Europe. "The Alps will be our stop line in Italy." He said. "This will force the Britannians to divide their troops in France, Switzerland, and Austria, and thinning the troop density along the coast. Toulon and Marseilles among other cities in Southern France will be our targets for when we go to France."

Murmurs of agreement echoed over the table. Charlotte thought deeply for several moments, and then raised a hand. "Yes, Miss Dunois…?" the marquis asked.

Charlotte briefly hesitated but an encouraging glance from Tiegel encouraged her. "Will we in the Africa Corps be required to follow a time table?" she asked.

Sadri blinked, and Colonel Evans raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you plan to take your time in the desert?" the latter asked.

"Our time table is six months to a year." Tiegel replied shortly.

"A year…?" Evans echoed incredulously.

"Our enemy in North Africa will most likely be Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia." Tiegel said. "She is a battle-hardened commander, and her forces have had more time to get accustomed to the environment. Compare that to our relative lack of experience…"

Colonel Evans made a sound of disgust. "Lacking confidence in our forces…" he muttered. "…such a defeatist mentality…"

"Colonel Evans…!" Lieutenant General George Veers of the Axis Army of Europe said angrily. "Please keep in mind that you are speaking to a superior officer!"

"My apologies, General Tiegel…" Evans said with a nod. "…it seems that I've said too much."

"So I see." Tiegel said, and sharing a glance with his fellow general.

Sadri gave a cough. "While I agree with your assessment of the enemy commander's capabilities in North Africa and our own weaknesses…" he began. "…please expedite your operations as much as possible."

"I understand Your Excellency." Tiegel said with a nod. "We will do what we can."

Sadri gave a nod, and proceeded to summarize their final plans for the theater. With that, the meeting turned to equipment, manpower, logistics, and support issues for the upcoming operations. Lieutenant Colonel Kikka Nakajima of the Engineering Corps provided interesting input in that area.

"A short-ranged ballistic missile…?" Charlotte asked incredulously. "Stars above…what kind of warheads did you find for them?"

There was a note of urgency in her voice, and one shared by the rest of the senior officers for the expedition. True, no nuclear testing had been detected, but if it had been done underground…

"Thankfully…" Nakajima said with a smile. "…we have found no NBC warheads in the arsenal. High-explosive and thermobaric, on the other hand…"

A shared sigh of relief went up across the table, relief that Britannia had yet to unlock the power of the atom (though if the report from the Fourth Fleet was correct they were on their way). The marquis however was stroking his beard thoughtfully again. "I assume you have unlocked their launch and control systems…?" he asked.

"Your Excellency, it was done last night."

"Well done…" Sadri said with a smile and a nod. "…my commendations to your and your tech teams."

"And mine as well." Veers added. "SRBMs…the tactical implications alone are astounding. No missiles were lost…?"

"None sir..."

"Good…" Veers nodded. "...Silver Star First Classes all around for the men and women involved in getting those weapons operational."

"Wait a minute…!" Charlotte burst out as a thought occurred to her. "If we found those weapons here, then…"

"No, apparently these SRBMs were part of Britannia's strategic reserve." Nakajima cut in. "Based on the central database, the other SRBMs are all deployed far north, along the Russian Front."

"And they can't withdraw those or risk weakening their artillery capabilities in the region." Veers said thoughtfully. "Still, we'll need to work on our ABM defenses just in case. How long until our recon units can deploy beyond the immediate vicinities of Gibraltar?"

"It'll take until the day after tomorrow for the laser communications network to be ready." Colonel Edward Hunt, mobile suit commander for the Axis Army of Europe replied.

With that piece of news, the conversation then turned to start times and the issue of preparations for the upcoming offensive.

* * *

"Miss Mineva?"

"Yes…?"

The All-Highest and the exiled princess sat at a table in the music room of the Ashford residence, having finished another music lesson from Mineva to Nunnally. "I have a favor to ask." Nunnally said, carefully placing her teacup on the table before her.

" _You haven't told my brother, have you?_ " the silent question arrived simultaneously.

" _That you've awakened…? No, I haven't. A Newtype Awakening is a personal matter, and it's not my place to inform your brother. That's up to you._ "

" _I'm glad._ " Nunnally sent the thought with a smile. "You'll be sending brother and Milly to the surface, won't you?"

"How did you…?"

"I…" Nunnally began. "…I don't think you would want brother to become the Emperor, and brother probably won't want to be Emperor either. Which means you'll probably put one of our brothers or sisters on the throne. And brother will be your negotiator, won't he?"

Mineva looked and felt uncomfortable. "Well yes…" she admitted while briefly reaching out and making sure no prying ears were within earshot. "…I…we planned on having him speak to Princesses Cornelia and Euphemia."

"Sisters Euphie and Cornelia…?" Nunnally echoed, and then she smiled. "I think either of them would make good Empresses. Sister Euphie is very nice, and while Cornelia can be a bit…stern, she's also a very good person on the inside."

 _I am not placing the Witch of Britannia on Pendragon's throne._

"Hmm…" Mineva mused while taking a sip of her tea. Ceylon tea with milk to be precise, grown in commercial hydroponic farms that simulated their native environment on Earth. Imported tea was available, but given Axis' large import tariffs, it was cheaper to buy Axis' agriculture's own products.

And while Mineva could afford the import (or the Imperial Household could), as the Empress she had to set an example for following the 'Buy Spacenoid' policy.

"Alright…" she made a decision. "…I'll let you tag along with Milly and Lelouch when they go to Earth."

Nunnally beamed, and then Mineva continued with a crafty smile. "But…" she said. "…there's a condition."

"You're mean." Nunnally said with a pout, but her mental presence radiated amusement. Her eyelids fluttered, on the cusp of opening, and on instinct Mineva reached out.

 _What…is…this? This does not feel like…what the hell?_

"Miss Mineva…?"

 _Is something wrong?_

Mineva forced herself to calm down, and smiled. "The condition is that you'll have to convince your brother to let you tag along." She said.

 _I think I might have found a clue to fixing your eyes, Nunnally._

"Okay!" Nunnally said and clapping her hands. "How hard can it be to convince brother?"

 _My eyes…? Oh I see…that's good isn't it?_

"I think you underestimate how stubborn Lelouch can be." Mineva muttered. "Seriously, who moves the King the first on the chessboard?"

"Well he wins, doesn't he?"

 _Brother dotes on me. Convincing him will be easy._

"Yeah, he does." Mineva said somewhat sourly, and blushed as Nunnally giggled at her expense.

 _Yes, he dotes on you. In that case good luck, though you probably won't need it._

* * *

"So the decision to expel the Britannians on the peninsula was deferred…?" Captain Iryna Chernenko asked Charlotte as they sat in the officer's club. Formerly the Britannian Officer's Club of course, but now under new management…although with the recent hostilities, drinks and food offered was still somewhat basic.

 _It's still probably better than cafeteria food, I suppose._

"As we will be returning Gibraltar to the Spanish government after the war…" Charlotte replied. "…it was decided that neither our government nor our military command has the authority to expel Britannian residents on this territory. The decision will have to be made by the Spaniards and possibly in consultation with the EU."

"Assuming the EU still exists." Iryna said with a shake of her head. "Right now, it only exists in name, what with only Russia left unconquered by the Brits. And even then it's not wholly free. Moscow and St. Petersburg have fallen in the past two years, to say nothing of Eastern Siberia. If Volgograd falls, then there goes the Volga. After that is Chelyabinsk, current provisional capital of the Russian Federation and EU HQ."

"Sweden and Finland are still being contested…" Charlotte pointed out, and taking a drink of her coffee. "…as is the Caucasus. And our operations have probably relieved the threat to the Central Asian States from the Britannian forces in the Middle East, or a renewed offensive from Eastern Siberia."

"Call it contested if you want…" Iryna said. "…but Sweden, Finland, and the Caucasus are still overrun. On the other hand, the countryside across Europe is simmering with partisans…"

"We might want to get in touch with those resistance fighters then." Iryna said. "They could be useful pawns for us."

"That is the idea."

The two women shared a laugh, and briefly returned to their meal. "So…" Iryna continued. "…we return Gibraltar to Spain after the war. I see a 'but' there."

"Clever girl…" Charlotte said. "…but we'll try to lease the military base, and considering we're building a spaceport here, I'm sure the Spanish government will probably accept our terms regarding ownership of the spaceport."

"That makes sense." Iryna said. "And the spaceport will be quite profitable too. Sharing it with us means that they won't have to shoulder the burden of maintaining it…though it's not like they'll have the expertise to build much less maintain it."

"True…!"

The women shared another laugh, and then Iryna leaned forward. "If we're not expelling them…" she whispered. "…doesn't that mean that we have multiple potential security leaks?"

Charlotte gestured to the posters near the door, again of drowning individuals with accusatory fingers and the words 'someone talked' boldly emblazoned. "Apart from those helpful reminders for people to watch their tongues…" she said. "…the MPs are to be reinforced, security protocols will be expanded, _and_ apparently bars and bordellos are now off-limits."

Iryna laughed hard and loud. "Oh yes, that'll definitely go down well with the rank-and-file." She said.

"Plenty of other respectable establishments available out there…" Charlotte said with a shrug and a smile. "…Mediterranean restaurants, grocery and convenience stores and all that…"

"True, true…"

* * *

The intercom rang, and Haman pressed the speakerphone function. The Imperial Chancellor wasn't happy, largely due to the less than encouraging report from the Ministry of Energy which would necessitate a meeting with the Minister of State later on concerning the Jovian Fuels Corporation, and the status of the new Ganymede and Callisto colonies.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My apologies Your Excellency…" her secretary apologized. "…but Her Majesty is on the line."

"I understand." Haman said, and pinching her nose. Mineva was intelligent and motivated, but she had different viewpoints on how things ought to be done at times. Now was not the time for disagreement however, and Haman was not looking forward to another variation of opinion with her former ward. "May I be of assistance Your Majesty?"

"Haman we might have a situation on our hands." Mineva began without preamble.

 _Well one thing I managed to teach her was not to mess around when it comes to important things._

"What kind of situation?" Haman asked.

"The Directorate might not be what we think it is." Mineva said evasively. "We need to talk in private."

"Understood, I'll be there as soon as I can." Haman said while cutting the line.

The Directorate…now there was another headache. The Directorate being a Cyber-Newtype program combined with a private espionage and assassination force was bad enough, but if what Mineva had found was even more troubling…

Haman grumbled while taking a bottle of aspirin from a drawer. She could already feel the headache coming on, both from this development and the newfound fuel issue.

* * *

A/N

Axis' good luck is beginning to run out, with the realization that the fight in North Africa and Europe being a hard one.

Nunnally is a Newtype…! Recently-awakened of course, otherwise Mineva would have discovered that her blindness isn't a form of Cyber-Newtype imprinting up until now, but something else entirely different.

And yes, Mineva should be qualified enough to teach music in an amateur fashion, considering that in Zeta she was already capable of playing a violin. She played for Char in one of the New Translation films IIRC.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 6

" **BLOODY HELL…!** "

A young woman with fiery red hair woke gasping and sweating, throwing herself up into a sitting position on her bed in an instant. Her striking features would draw eyes and she could probably do well as a fashion model if she wanted to…

…but that would be rather unlikely, given her militant inclinations and her own programmed mentality. Unlike her surviving sisters, she'd never actually overcome it, and if not for Ple-11's manipulations she'd probably have been tried, convicted, and executed for conspiracy and treason. No, since her old master was dead, she'd simply transferred her programmed loyalty to another.

Another reason why a modeling career would be unlikely – if not impossible – for her, was her obviously cybernetic left eye and cybernetic left limb from the elbow downwards, the latter from where the bullets from the Britannian assassin had found their mark during the previous year, and the former where the same assassin had gouged it out with a thumb.

She'd probably be able to work on propaganda or a recruitment programs, but as a fashion model…? Unlikely in the extreme…

…it didn't help that she wasn't particularly sociable either, something that her sisters had pointed out was similar to the late Ple-2.

Not the most flattering assessment, considering that Ple-2 had steadfastly remained loyal to Glemy Toto, and had died when their elder sister Elpeo Ple had drawn her into a battleship's line-of-fire and had her Queen Mansa vaporized from a point-blank mega particle cannon blast. Glemy Toto had followed soon after, his own mobile suit shot to pieces by Char Aznable's custom Qubeley.

As for Ple-12 herself…a single glance at her bedroom window took in the artificial dawn breaking over the underground lunar city, and informed her that further sleep would forthcoming. Sighing in resignation, she swung her lean and toned legs off of her bed, and took a bottle of pills from her bedside drawer.

They didn't much good if she were honest, as her Newtype powers were still too unstable for her to use a psycoframe or even a psycommu system safely. And she still kept having those strange dreams, if not outright nightmares…

 _Rough hands forced a weakly-struggling girl to the ground…_

… _fetid breath stinking of alcohol repeatedly washed over a tear-streaked face…_

… _a stranger's tongue forced its way into the girl's mouth…_

… _friction…pain…pleasure…shame…_

Ple-12 hissed as she clenched her right hand hard enough to visibly deform the plastic bottle holding her hands. "Dreams and nightmares of things that could happen…" she muttered before dryly swallowing a few of the pills. "…might have happened, or simply put visions of different timelines from across the flow of time…."

Feeling physically-ill at the implications of this latest vision of hers, Ple-12 regarded her cyborg limb for a few minutes before she rose and stretched before heading off to her shower. It didn't happen to her, and would never happen to her, so there was no point in worrying about it beyond an extended – and probably vain – thought of sympathy for her counterpart across time. There wasn't anything else she could really do in any case.

As she stripped and turned the shower on, letting the hot water wash over her body, she reminded herself that even if her medicines didn't fully-stabilize her powers, it was better than being placed in solitary confinement if they went out of control like they would without the medicines. " _Damn that Rolo…_ " she thought angrily, her organic hand punching the wall in frustration. " _…if he hadn't made me go that far, I wouldn't be having these visions every night._ "

Almost on cue, the bathroom terminal rang. Sighing, she slipped an arm through the shower curtain and pushed the speakerphone function. "This is Major Zwolf…" she said. "…may I be of assistance?"

"Hey there sister, how are you?"

 _Oh no…_

"Oh don't be like that…" the cheerfully-obnoxious voice of Ple Elf (Ple-11) said with a laugh. "…I was in town right now, and so I thought about inviting you to breakfast. How about it? Dexter's still has that breakfast menu doesn't it?"

Sighing Ple-12 counted to ten before giving a reply. "Alright…" she said resignedly. "…I'll see you there in half an hour."

"Great…!" Ple-11 said over the line. "See you then…!"

The line went dead, and Ple-12 turned the shower back to full blast. Soldier she might be, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a hot shower in the morning. An added bonus for _this_ morning's hot shower was it felt…cleansing for lack of a better term. Considering her most recent 'vision', she had an understandable urge to scrub her skin clean.

* * *

"You look terrible." Ple-11 said half-seriously as Ple-12 arrived, in an immaculate Axis officer's uniform (which was really just a Zeon officer's uniform). The only feminine considerations were her long hair tied into a ponytail and a lady's handbag slung over a shoulder…without them and with her modest chest obscured by her officer's mantle one could be forgiven for thinking her to be an androgynous-looking male given her bearing. "Another vision…?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ple-12 asked, and taking a seat opposite her sister. Of the four surviving clones of Elpeo Ple, Ple-11 was the one closest to their eldest sister (when Elpeo Ple wasn't on-duty as having matured with age she was serious – though not above a small bit of playfulness when it wasn't inappropriate – when on-duty) in terms of character. She was also the only one among them not in the military.

This meant that Ple-11 had no reservations showing off – as evidenced by her revealing attire (the latest in adolescent fashion of course) – and her bob-cut, dyed-black hair. And of course, a rather unhealthy – from Ple-12's perspective – diet as evidenced by Ple-11's breakfast being comprised of rich fruit pastries. Not that Ple-11 was in any way wanton, hedonistic, or unhealthy…

…Ple-12 knew quite well that among the eleven clones of Elpeo Ple, Ple-11 was probably the most intelligent of them all.

She was after all, the intelligence specialist among them, with an enhanced analytics factor that unknown to Glemy Toto had allowed her to completely deconstruct her programming within hours of her 'activation', and had led her to become Axis' double-agent within the conspiracy days afterwards. However it was a testament to Glemy Toto's threat that even Ple-11's information could only counter his plans so far.

She'd done what she could of course. She'd convinced Glemy to have five and six infiltrate the then-Imperial residence of Holly House, knowing that they would become attached to then-Archduchess Mineva Lao Zabi and switch their allegiances as a result. She'd also introduced a worm into the computers of Glemy's ships, one that wreaked havoc with their targeting systems and leaving them easy prey for the loyalist fleet.

And during that same battle, she'd tricked Ple-12 into destroying the clone chamber where their remaining sisters – three, four, seven, eight, nine, and ten – were still hibernating in their clone cylinders, as part of an effort to cut off reinforcements for Glemy against Char.

It was murder pure and simple, for which Ple-12 could not forgive herself, and for which Elpeo Ple, Ple-5, and Ple-6, could never forgive Ple-11 for driving Ple-12 to do. And for which Ple-11 would never forgive herself for doing.

It was necessity, both to ensure a Zabi victory and to cut Ple-12's connection to her old master and for it to be transferred to a new one: Minaeva Lao Zabi. And Ple-12 could not deny that. As a result, she'd been forced into the role of go-between between Ple-11 and their sisters who shunned her for murdering her own flesh and blood.

Ple-11 made no attempt to refute it.

She gave her reasons, but she knew it didn't change the fact that she had murdered her own sisters.

"No, it's not obvious at all." The freelance agent said with a smile. "Your reaction however proved my guess to be the right one."

"I hate you, you know."

"Yes, I know. And I don't blame you."

Ple-12 looked stricken. "That's not what I…!" she began, but Ple-11 cut her off with a sad smile.

"You know I deserve to be hated by our family." She said sadly. "Even if the courts exonerated me, I…" Ple-11 trailed off and sighed, content to nibble on a pastry while Ple-12 perused a menu and ordered her own breakfast to a waitress.

"So…" Ple-12 began, trying to keep the conversation going. "…what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really…" Ple-11 answered. "…as I said I was in town, and I wanted to see the only sister I have that tolerates my presence."

Ple-12 sighed and shook her head. "And…?" she asked. "What do we talk about so things don't get awkward?"

Ple-11 smiled, returning to her usual self. "I'm heading down to Earth." She said while holding up a finger and placing it against her lips. "Interesting times make for interesting stories to cover and secrets to bring to light."

"Yeah and other people don't particularly like it when stones start getting turned." Ple-12 said sternly. "Do be careful where you poke your nose into, Number Eleven. Elpeo, Funf, and Sechs can't stand you, but we're still sisters. If you die or…well, 'go missing' it will hit them hard."

"Oh…?" Ple-11 said while tilting her head to one side. "And what about you…?"

Ple-12 looked away, a slight flush turning her cheeks pink. "I…" she fumbled. "…I'll miss you."

"Is that so now?" Ple-11 asked with a grateful smile. "Then that should be motivation enough for yours truly to stay alive."

Ple-12 chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that's just like you." she said, and giving her sister a fond smile. Silence fell between them as the waitress arrived with Ple-12's breakfast, and she raised an eyebrow at the sight of a well-endowed, redheaded young lady sitting at a booth across the diner.

"Hey…" she said softly to her sister, and indicated the other redhead. "…it's a Cloud Knight."

"A Cloud Knight…?" Ple-11 echoed in surprise. "Huh, you're right. It's a Cloud Knight, or as they prefer to call themselves, _Kumo no Kishi._ Volunteers from the Japanese refugee population who refuse to assimilate, and instead train alongside our forces for when the opportunity arrives to liberate their homeland."

"Last I heard they're already brigade in strength…" Ple-12 said thoughtfully. "…commandos for the most part, with a platoon or two of crack mobile suit pilots and their own tech and support teams."

"No experience though." Ple-11 said.

"Of course not…" Ple-12 agreed. "…but very spirited…"

"That's to be expected." Ple-11 returned. "They are fighting for their homes. And I don't imagine they'll be waiting for much longer."

The two sisters regarded the young redheaded woman in a modified IJN uniform for a moment longer, and then returned to their own business. "So…" Ple-11 began. "…tell me about this newest vision of yours. Is it like the one with a mustachioed mobile suit destroying all civilization with rainbow-colored light?"

"Oh very funny…" Ple-12 said acidly, feeling ill again as she remembered her vision from the previous night. "…if you must know…"

* * *

"Lord Gao Hai…"

The High Eunuch in question paused and looked over a shoulder at Li Xingke. "What is it?" he asked.

"Please accept my apologies for this interruption…" Xingke said with a deep bow. "…however I have been asked by concerned elements to relay certain concerns from the rest of military command about the new conflict between Britannia and Axis."

"What is there to be worried about?" the High Eunuch asked dismissively. "We are neutral in this conflict, and we have no reason to worry ourselves about Axis' attempts to expand their influence by force of arms on Earth, or Britannia's attempts to bring the entire world to heel. Indeed, it might even be said that this works to our benefit: the EU is already on its last legs, and if Britannia and Axis destroy each other, then that leaves the way open for the Middle Kingdom to rise to global ascendance."

"With respect Your Eminence…" Xingke began. "…our concern is that either Axis or Britannia may seek to force our hand, perhaps an 'incident' near the East Siberian border or at sea with Australia and in so doing have us join their conflict. Our industry and army are nothing to scoff at, and would make valuable allies."

"You make a good point, Li Xingke." Gao Hai said with a thoughtful nod. "And…? What would you have us do?"

"Your Eminence, we only ask that the High Eunuchs consider heightened security the better to ensure that such an incident need not happen."

Gao Hai thought it over for several moments, and then gave a nod. "Very well…" he finally said. "…I will bring the matter up before the High Eunuchs. You may inform your comrades that their concerns are appreciated."

"You have my most gracious thanks, Your Eminence." Xingke said with a bow, and with a nod the High Eunuch departed. Xingke remained bowed until the man had turned a corner, and then rising, gave a nod at his aide standing at a respectful distance behind him. Zhou Xianglin threw a salute and strode off.

Xingke turned and looked out over the expanse of the Forbidden City. " _A little longer now my Tianzi…_ " he thought to himself. " _…and I will restore your authority over the Middle Kingdom._ "

* * *

In a darkened room in one of the palaces of the Britannian capital of Pendragon, a number of individuals sat around a table. "What are Schneizel and His Majesty planning?" one of them asked. "Those upstarts from Axis are bringing in more and more troops at Gibraltar and Carpentaria, and all the while they do nothing!"

"Calm down…" another individual said. "…and don't be so vocal. We're all comrades here, but if you get too used to the idea of saying what's on your mind, it's only a matter of time before you slip and commit _lese-majeste_. Do you really want to go out like that?"

"But…!"

"We understand your concerns." A third individual, a woman this time, cut in. "However getting angry about it won't do any good. Quite the opposite really, as that anger will probably cloud your reason."

"Agreed…" a fourth individual said. "…and in any case I'm certain that His Majesty and Schneizel have some sort of plan up their sleeves. His Majesty _always_ has a plan, and the same goes for Schneizel."

"It only takes a single look at Albion and those new units the Knights of the Round are flying to see that." The second individual chimed in with agreement. "And of course there's Cornelia in the Middle East…"

"…and has done nothing to stop Axis' actions in the region…!" the first individual cut in.

"The Middle East is big…" the woman said. "…and Cornelia was just finishing up her campaign in the region when Axis attacked. Add to that the fact that Cornelia was about to reinforce the Caucasian Front, and I imagine it'll take a while for her to redeploy her battle forces to North Africa."

"That is my conclusion as well." The fourth individual said with a nod.

"As it is mine…" the second individual said.

"Then in that case we can agree to leave the open operations to His Majesty and our elder brother…" a fifth individual said. "…it falls to us however, to support them, in particular in an area they have so far proven lacking: dealing with the space monsters those upstarts have the gall to trumpet as the next stage of Human evolution."

"It's outrageous." The first individual seethed. "Not only do those colonials have the nerve to rebel against the sovereignty of the home planet, they also ape the purity of the Human form. Newtypes…? Don't joke around! More like mutants born from radiation exposure!"

"Any suggestions…?" the second individual asked.

"I have one." The woman said. "We cannot go public with our views, not without His Majesty's consent. Unless any of you wish to request an audience and ask permission to do so…"

"…it would too risky for now." The second individual said. "His Majesty has yet to express his opinion on those space monsters…"

"…in that case we should do this subtly." The woman continued. "Everyone here knows the value and power of whispers and rumors. We all have extensive connections. I propose then that we drop the right words in the right ears, and get people to oppose those abominations from the very beginning."

"There's an idea." The fifth individual agreed. "We pass the message on to our allies and acquaintances then they pass it on their own allies and acquaintances, and so on and so forth. And where we nobles lead, the commoners will follow."

"It seems workable."

"I agree."

"I agree as well."

"All agreed then…?"

There was a chorus of agreement, and the man in question gave a nod. "Very good…" he said. "…let us begin then, for the sake of our blue and pure world."

* * *

"So the bad news is that we'll have to begin rationing hydrocarbons and Helium-3…" Mineva summed the report up as she sat back on her chair. "…the good news is that thanks to solar energy the civilian energy industry isn't in that bad of a situation compared to the fuel industry, and our food situation is also stable. Is that it?"

"Civilian manufacturing will be hit hard too by the restrictions on hydrocarbons caused by the war effort." Industrial Minister Silverwood said. "However I've already tasked the Bureau of Mines to work with other concerned agencies and NGOs to find additional carbonaceous asteroids to expand hydrocarbon extraction."

"That still leaves the issue of Helium-3 though." Mineva said, and then she looked at Haman.

"I've already discussed the matter with the Jovian Fuels Corporation." She said. "Given we own fifty percent of the corporation, and Your Majesty owns another fifteen percent, it wasn't too difficult to have them agree to increase nuclear fuel production. They've also agreed to the idea of looking into the possibility of extracting gaseous hydrocarbons from Jupiter, but given that existing facilities are designed to extract Helium-3, we shouldn't count on it. However…"

"I know." Mineva said with a sigh. "It's only been three years since commercial Helium-3 production began, and it'll take another two years to reach Divergent Timeline-standards. According to the report the increased production plan should cut that time by half, but even then there's going to be some tightened belts when it comes to nuclear fuel."

"And there's still the issue of public opinion on the Ganymede and Callisto colonies." Silverwood remarked. "The increased labor demand that comes with expanding fuel production is going to have effects, some of which may not be benign."

"We have no choice." Mineva said. "I was planning to wait until they'd reached 'normal' production values to do this, but unhappy populations – especially in the frontier – are seedbeds for rebellion and conspiracy. Let's nip them in the bud shall we?"

The Imperial Chancellor and the Industrial Minister both gave agreeing nods, but the former didn't look very happy. "Come now, Haman…" Mineva said. "…true they'll be getting self-government, but I'll still be the one appointing the Governor-Generals for the soon-to-be Dominions of Ganymede and Callisto. And in any case you were the one who proposed an eventual adoption of the Dominion system for the outer territories two years ago."

"So I did…" Haman admitted. "…however I don't like the idea of being seen as compromising due to desperation."

"I disagree with that." Silverwood said. "If we play this right, by openly discussing the looming difficulties caused by the war – which by the way is generally seen by our citizens as a morally-right conflict on our part – and our aim to alleviate the strain on the civilian populace by peaceful compromise as opposed to neo-colonialist exploitation, then we can actually spin this to our benefit."

"Perhaps we ought to sweeten the deal then…" Mineva mused. "…we should discuss the possibility of donating or selling some of the central government's shares in the JFC to the Dominions."

"Your Majesty…?" Haman asked in shock and surprise.

"Relax Haman…" Mineva said with a smile. "…I don't intend to let the JFC get _too_ independent from Axis. The central government will need at least thirty percent, and with the Zabi family – me in other words – owning another fifteen percent, that still gives us a lot of say in the JFC."

"It's not a majority though."

"It doesn't have to be." Silverwood pointed out. "With forty-five percent and persuasive voices, we only need additional six percent worth of shareholders to get a majority vote in the JFC."

Haman thought it over for a minute, and she finally gave a nod. "I don't like it." She admitted. "But then again what we want and what we need are hardly if ever the same things. With that said, I suggest that while we give them Dominion status now, we don't donate or sell those shares until _after_ the war. We discuss the possibility to sweeten the deal, but we don't do it until then to avoid looking desperate."

"That seems reasonable." Mineva said, and Silverwood gave a nod.

"I agree."

Haman nodded, and Mineva took a look at her desk clock. "And just in time too…" she said, rising from her seat. "…Haman, we have a meeting to attend at Imperial Intelligence, don't we?"

"Yes of course. Minister Silverwood, was there anything else?"

"No…" Silverwood said, opening door for both the Empress and the Imperial Chancellor, and following them out. "…that's all my concerns for the day that needs be brought to your attentions."

* * *

"It's time." General Veers said, and flipping his pocket-watch closed. "Commence the operation."

The word given, rockets were launched to explode high in the atmosphere, blanketing the region with Minovsky Particles. Within the next half hour, all of Southern Iberia would blacked-out to EM-communications and detection. The immediate effect though was enough to cover the assault over the Gibraltar peninsula, 155mm artillery and 30mm rockets pounding the Britannian lines ahead of the armored assault by Tiger MBTs supported by Lynx IFVs.

At the same time mobile suits and Base Jabbers were prepped to follow up, and the general also looked up to briefly follow the fiery trails of a number of SRBMs soaring overhead to strike the enemy's rear echelons. Most were aimed at Britannian supply depots, but two were aimed at more critical targets.

One SRBM was aimed at the Britannian forward command center, while another was aimed at a forward staging area. All SRBMs were meant to shatter the enemy's command, control, and logistics in this part of the theater. Combined with the landings along the Southern Iberian coast to the west and east backed by armored cruisers from the First Fleet, Veers planned to break the Britannian forces in the region to set up a wide front from which multiple axes of attack would be launched towards Lisbon and Madrid.

A portion of his mind wondered how the operations aimed at Ceuta were going, but he shook it off. That was von Tiegel's area, and he trusted the man to do his job. And in any case, he had his own campaign to oversee.

He gave the order for the artillery to cease fire, and noting with satisfaction the armored assault crushing through the ruptured Britannian lines gave the order for the MS squads to intercept their Britannian counterparts and for additional mechanized infantry to follow the armored spearhead up the peninsula and into Iberia.

Operation Aragon was finally underway.

* * *

A/N

Marida (Ple-12) makes her appearance, as does Ple-11 along with some background material. Take a wild guess as to who the other redhead in the diner was.

Xingke and Britannians plot…Mineva and Haman also plot/govern…and the war continues.


	8. Interlude: Character Page

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Character Sheet*

 **Axis Federation**

 **Government**

Empress Mineva Lao Zabi – Head-of-State

Princess Haman Karn (CLP) – Imperial Chancellor

Charles Silverwood (CLP) – Minister of Trade and Industry

Viscount Jonathan Wood (CLP) – Federal Council President

Christina Cain (CLP) – National Assembly President

Baron Blex Forer (CLP) – Axis Ambassador to Australia

 **Military**

Admiral Archduke** Gihren Zabi – deceased

Vice Admiral Grand Duke** Dozle Zabi – deceased

Vice Admiral Marquis Sadri Hafez – Commander of the First Fleet, Commander of the Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Imperial Navy

Vice Admiral Count Char Aznable – Commander of the Fourth Fleet, Commander of the Pacific Expedition, Axis Imperial Navy

Lieutenant General Raymond von Tiegel – Commander of the Africa Corps, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

Lieutenant General George Veers – Commander of the Axis Army of Europe, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

Rear Admiral Anika Hipper – First Scouting Group Commander, Axis Imperial Navy

Commodore Juan Ramirez – Fourth Fleet staff officer, Pacific Expedition, Axis Imperial Navy

Colonel Hadrian Evans – Axis Army of Europe staff officer, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

Colonel Horatio Smith – storm-trooper commander, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

Colonel Edward Hunt – Mobile Suit Corps Commander, Axis Army of Europe, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

Captain Elpeo Ple – Fourth Fleet staff officer, Pacific Expedition, Axis Imperial Navy

Captain Henken Bekkener – Captain of the _Barbarossa_ , Fourth Fleet, Pacific Expedition, Axis Imperial Navy

Captain Richard Anderson – Captain of the _Derfflinger_ , First Scouting Group, Axis Imperial Navy

Captain Ran Fan – First Fleet staff officer, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Imperial Navy

Captain Gerhart Schmitzer - Commander of Special Operations Group Midnight Fenrir, Axis Imperial Navy

Lieutenant Colonel Charlotte Dunois – Mobile Suit Corps Commander, Africa Corps, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

Lieutenant Colonel Kikka Nakajima – Engineering Corps Commander, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

Major Ple Zwolf (Ple-12) – Imperial Court Guards Regiment, Axis Army

Captain Ple Funf (Ple-5) – Imperial Court Guards Regiment, Axis Army

Captain Ple Sechs (Ple-6) – Imperial Court Guards Regiment, Axis Army

Captain Iryna Chernenko – mobile suit squad leader, Axis Army of Europe, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

First Lieutenant Natalia Arlofskaya – mobile suit pilot, Axis Army of Europe, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

First Lieutenant Vanya Bragin – mobile suit pilot, Axis Army of Europe, Gibraltar Expedition, Axis Army

 **Civilians**

Lelouch Lamperouge/Prince Lelouch vi Britannia – exiled Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire

Nunnally Lamperouge/Princess Nunnally vi Britannia – exiled Fourth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire

Ple Elf (Ple-11) – freelancer

Count Ruben Ashford

Baroness Millicent Ashford – Lelouch's girlfriend and Count Ashford's granddaughter

Amanda Lawson - news reporter

Andrew Travers - special correspondent

 **Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Government**

98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia – Head-of-State

Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia – Prime Minister

Third Prince Clovis la Britannia - Viceroy of Area 11 (Japan)

 **Military**

Sir Bismarck Waldstein – the Knight of One

Sir Gino Weinberg – the Knight of Three

Lady Dorothea Ernst – the Knight of Four

Lady Anya Allstreim – the Knight of Six

Lady Nonette Enneagram – the Knight of Nine (?)***

Sir Luciano Bradley – the Knight of Ten

General Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia – Britannian Imperial Army

Brigadier General Viscount Ronald Grey - Madrid Garrison Commander, Britannian Imperial Army

General Andreas Darlton - Britannian Imperial Army

Colonel Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald - Purist Faction leader, Britannian Imperial Army

Lieutenant Colonel Villeta Nu - Purist Faction Member

Major Kewell Soresi - Purist Faction Member

First Lieutenant Suzaku Kururugi - Camelot Project, Britannian Imperial Army

 **Civilians**

Imperial Consort (formerly the Knight of Six) Marianne vi Britannia – deceased

Crown Prince/First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia

Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia

V.V.

Earl Lloyd Asplund - Camelot Project Head

Earl Allan Stadtfeld - Axis agent

Countess Serena Stadtfeld

Cecile Croomy - Camelot Project

 **Chinese Federation**

 **Government**

Tianzi Jiang Lihua – Head-of-State and Government

Gao Hai – High Eunuch

 **Military**

Li Xingke

Zhou Xianglin

 **Japan**

Squadron Leader Kallen Kozuki – mobile suit pilot, Cloud Knights/ _Kumo no Kishi_

Sergeant Naoto Kozuki - deceased

Wing Commander Haruhiko Suzumiya - mobilse suit pilot, Cloud Knights/ _Kumo no Kishi_

 **Others**

C.C.

*Major characters mentioned/appeared so far

**Retroactive application of Axis Peerage Law

***Pending final disposition


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 7

Stirring, attention-grabbing music played as the usual television programming was interrupted, the logo of a stylized solar system in gold over a black background sliding across the screen from the right, followed by the words 'SBC News'.

"Good afternoon…" the reporter said with a smile and a bow as the title screen gave way to a view of the studio, and the dark-haired, fair-skinned woman in casual yet presentable attire seated behind the desk. "…I am Amanda Lawson, and this is SBC News with a special report coming from one of our correspondents attached to the military's official news bureau with the ongoing military operations in Europe. Mr. Travers, please go ahead."

The view then shifted to a static-disrupted – owing to Minovsky Particles – live report of an Earth city, tanks and armored vehicles driving through a square with the sidewalks packed with cheering crowds. Portuguese flags flew triumphantly from many windows and buildings, and from some in the crowd, who shouted encouragement and gratitude as Axis soldiers marched in victory even as mobile suits flew overhead on Base Jabbers. A mustachioed man in rugged field attire tapped experimentally on his headset's mouthpiece, and then nodded once at the camera.

"Thank…Lawson, this is Andrew Travers…" the man began before holding out a hand behind him at the city square. Typically, more than a few of the crowd waved or made humorous faces at the camera, or shouted non-threateningly in Portuguese. "…as you can see the local population of the Portuguese…of Lisbon…liberation forces…with open arms…"

The screen split, the left showing Lawson back at the news studio in Neue Preussen on the Moon, while the right showed Travers at Lisbon. "That's very good news Mr. Travers…" Lawson said. "…with that said, there's no doubt that many of our viewers would like to know and deserve to know the cost of Lisbon's liberation."

Travers' screen flickered repeatedly, and a few seconds later – owing to the distance between Earth and the Moon – the man nodded and gave a reply. "Casualties and collateral damage were very low…" the special correspondent said. "…in…according to the naval and army PR officers, the Britannian forces…Lisbon and…in Portugal as a whole have…put up token resistance. With regards to Lisbon, much…fighting…casualties – were borne by local resistance forces…militia who rose up as our forces arrived from the south…by sea."

"Our hearts go to those brave men and women and their families." Lawson said gravely.

"Yes…" Andrew Travers said a short while later. "…the provisional government has expressed its intention…their sacrifices…"

"Provisional government…?"

"Yes…while our forces will…occupation forces…coast with token…interior until functional Portuguese police and…the administration of Portugal will…interim government until free elections…held…our forces will maintain ties until…as well…"

"I see…" Lawson said with a nod. "…can you tell us the composition of this provisional government?"

"At present…" Travers began. "…only the nucleus of a…has been formed. Currently…cannot reveal their identities for…concerns, until a full provisional government with…security in place…I can reveal however, that…composed of…delegations from the interior provinces…select an interim president."

"I see…" Lawson said with another nod. "…to summarize, our forces have managed to liberate the entirety of Portugal against only token resistance from the Britannian occupation forces, and a provisional government is already being formed – the members of which are still too few to risk having their identities compromised – pending free elections. At the same time, our forces will maintain a defensive posture along the coast, with token forces in the interior."

"That's correct…"

"I see…do you have any more to report, Mr. Travers?"

"No, that's…for now."

"I understand. Thank you Mr. Travers."

The special correspondent gave a nod, and the screen again focused entirely on Lawson. "On other war news…" she said while an inset screen appeared displaying Axis vehicles and infantry engaged in running combat in another locale and fiery explosions erupting close-by along with a color-coded map of Iberia. "…currently our forces have managed to advance up to and liberate Merida, Ciudad Real, Albacete, Bunol, and Castellon de la Plana in Southern Spain. Britannian forces in the northwest have been confirmed to be executing an orderly retreat eastwards, and have executed a fighting retreat from Tarragona and Barcelona to Zaragoza. However Britannian resistance in Spain as a whole is stiffer compared to that in Portugal, and we've received reports that the Britannians plan to check our forces' advance at Zaragoza in the east, Toledo in the south, and Zamora-Valladolid-Burgos-Vitoria-Bilbao in the west."

Lawson paused and turned to her left, the screen widening and the inset screen vanishing to show a male officer in a major's uniform seating at the desk's other side. "We now go to Major John Redmond from the Ministry of War to give us a brief military analysis of the current situation." She said. "Major Redmond, thank you for joining us today. Please, can you tell us how viable the Britannian defense will be?"

"Thank you Ms. Lawson…" the man said with a nod. "…well for one thing it's not going to be easy, but all the same Britannia's forces in the theater have already been badly-mauled. During our initial offensive from Gibraltar into Southern Iberia, estimated Britannian losses numbered at eighteen thousand, with another six thousand being taken prisoner. Indeed, the much-questioned three day-delay from the ending of the initial offensive to its follow-up was caused by the issue of dealing with those prisoners."

"Speaking of prisoners…" Lawson began. "…we've received indications that the government is recruiting independent observers to inspect the POW camps along the coast near Gibraltar, in an effort to preemptively answer humanitarian questions with regards to the camps."

"That is correct." Redmond said. "This war is aimed at ending a war of aggression by the Holy Britannian Empire, and to deliver freedom and justice to its victims. We can hardly do that if we sink to their level."

"Point taken…" Lawson said. "…returning to the war situation…"

"Of course…" Redmond said with a nod. "…as I've said earlier, we've managed to take out a large portion of their available manpower in the region, which was probably why they decided to abandon the northeast and northwest along with Portugal, in an effort to concentrate their remaining forces."

"Can they not simply reinforce from France?"

"A good question Ms. Lawson, but the answer is no. As a matter of fact, in concentrating their forces and abandoning the Spanish northeast and northwest, our forces from those regions can now contest transit over the Pyrenees. And while the Britannians have naval forces in Toulon and the Bay of Biscay, I can inform you that the First Fleet has redeployed armored cruisers and dreadnoughts into the Atlantic Ocean and the Balearic Islands. It's only a matter of time before the Pyrenees can be closed as opposed to simply being contested."

"With that said though…" Redmond paused and sighed. "…the enemy is not going to make this easy for us. Despite heavy attrition to their logistics and spirited assistance to our forces by the Spanish resistance and militia, we estimate at least sixty thousand troops and an inexact number of vehicles and mobile suits still need to be dealt with within Britannian-occupied Spain."

"While we extend our support to our troops in Spain and our confidence in their victory…" Lawson began. "…I must ask: do the Britannian naval forces in the Western Mediterranean and the Bay of Biscay pose a threat to our forces?"

"Conditionally no…" Raymond replied delicately. "…their MS carriers pose a threat, as the Redcoat III despite being inferior in some areas is ultimately a qualitative match for the Crusader in-atmosphere, but our warships – equipped with Minovsky Craft Systems – outrange theirs. If the carriers are sunk, even if they launch their mobile suits, what can they do afterwards?"

"I see your point."

"With that said though, the Britannian airships supporting the occupation of the British Isles is another matter. They might not have beam weapons, but they can fight our ships evenly in the atmosphere, _and_ they carry mobile suits."

"Do you think the Britannians will move those ships?"

"It's possible they'll move them south…" Raymond conceded. "…but it's unlikely. As I said, those ships form the backbone for the occupation of the British Isles, and serve to cover the North Sea and keep the Swedes and the Finns from running the coast to Germany and Denmark. Also, ironically the British resistance against the Britannians is quite spirited even when compared to the other European nations. Churchill would have been proud."

"Yes I suppose he would." Lawson said, and sharing a laugh with the military officer over the reference to a historical figure from the Divergent Timeline.

"It should also be pointed out though that Britannia has more airships in their homeland." Raymond later said. "With that said though, they need those ships as a strategic deterrent against our other fleets in space. We have made public historical information from the Divergent Timeline public prior to the war after all."

Raymond paused and chuckled. "I don't doubt they know of our landings on North America during the One Year War." He said with a wink. "I doubt they would want to repeat the experience."

"True…" Lawson said another laugh. "…and since you brought the matter up, may I ask if there are such plans to invade North America this time round?"

Redmond smiled and sat back. "You can ask…" he said while spreading his hands. "…but I'm afraid I'm not qualified that question Ms. Lawson. I'm just a PR officer."

"Fair enough, Major Redmond and thank you for your time."

"Of course Ms. Lawson, it was my pleasure."

"That's all for this report…" Lawson said and turning back to the camera. "…this is Amanda Lawson, from…"

The reporter broke off, a hand rising to her ear as she listened to her earpiece. "This just in…" she said a few moments. "…it seems that the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire is making a live broadcast from the Britannian capital of Pendragon, to be broadcast around the globe, and apparently, beyond as well. Major Redmond, would you care to stay with us for this?"

"I don't particularly mind."

"Thank you major, we now go to the live broadcast."

Another inset screen appeared, showing the Britannian Emperor with a fist-raised as he thunderously gave a speech before a Britannian flag. "…the law of the universe!" he thundered. "The strong live and rule, while the weak submit or die!"

* * *

"Father's up to his usual antics again." Lelouch said contemptuously as he watched the broadcast from a café across a street from a holograph-board, the usual advertisements interrupted by the news broadcast.

"Our empire is strong!" Charles thundered. "Even when Napoleon conquered the British Isles, we did not waver! No, our strength led us to rebuild our homeland greater than it was before and setting the stage for a new beginning…"

"In other words our ancestors ran away." Lelouch muttered, and Milly stifled a laugh from across the table.

"There were those who questioned our strength…" Charles continued. "…there were those who said that our great and glorious monarchy and aristocracy would fall before the march of history, and the sheep-like masses would stifle true talent and nobility with mediocrity and falsity. Where are they now? We stand, and they do not! The prosperity and order of our homeland, and of the areas and territories, all stand as a testament of the rightness of our rule, and of the justice of natural law, the universal law that is survival of the fittest! Rulers of Axis…!"

Lelouch's eyes went wide as did Milly's. Passersby actually stopped in shock, and a waitress nearly dropped her tray and its contents.

 _Did he just…?_

"Do not grow complacent!" Charles thundered. "Do not grow so fixated on philosophical speculations of the universe that you forget the source of your authority! Monarchs rule by divine right, the highest authority and the greatest power, and untainted by the shallow trappings of democracy! Search your consciences, and ask yourselves: have you fallen so far as to render your empire a mockery of what it could and should be?"

"He…he didn't…I don't believe it…" Milly stammered out.

Lelouch groaned and palmed his face. "He did." He said mournfully. "He called Mineva and Haman out."

"…end this senseless war against us, discard the hindrances upon your rule, and join with us in uniting the world in lasting peace as one people, under one nation, and one monarch! All Hail Britannia…!"

Shouts echoing Charles' conclusion were abruptly cut as the satellite link from Earth was cut. "How do you reckon Mineva is going to respond to this?" Milly asked.

"Two words…" Lelouch replied. "…Sieg Zeon."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

* * *

" _Ob's stürmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht…_ "

The 120mm cannon barked, sending an armor-piercing round ripping through a Britannian APC. Second Lieutenant Mark Johnson winced at the sight, though it didn't stop him from opening fire with the coaxial machine gun at the scattering Britannian troops. Priority was on a Britannian soldier aiming a rocket launcher and on an idiot who broke from cover trying to get at the fallen weapon.

It didn't stop him from picking up from the driver with the next line of _Panzerlied_ either.

"… _Der Tag glühend heiß, oder eiskalt die Nacht…_ "

The Tiger MBT turned a corner of the street, shouldering aside the burning wreck of the APC and just in time to see First Lieutenant Winchester's tank destroyed further down the street. "Enemy armor…" he remarked. "…load armor-piercing."

"Loaded…!" the gunner reported before picking up. "… _Bestaubt sind die Gesichter, doch froh ist unser Sinn, ja, unser Sinn…_ "

"Keep it steady…" Johnson said, and then smiled as a Britannian Challenger III rolled into his sights and began to traverse its turret.

 _Too late…I have a lock…_

"Fire…!"

The 120mm gun fired and gutted the enemy tank. "Maintain course…" Johnson ordered. "…there should still be another tank in the village, and I'd rather we take it out before it gets the jump on our troops in town."

"Roger sir…"

"… _Es braust unser Panzer, im Sturmwind dahin!_ " he finished with a grin, the Tiger turning gingerly past the burning Challenger III and Winchester's Tiger. The grin faded as he spotted the last Challenger III emerging from cover down the street, turret already aimed. "Evade…!"

The 140mm rail cannon spoke, but driver Hans was on the ball and managed to move the tank out of the way just in time. The kinetic round staggered the Tiger and ripped the starboard threads to shreds, but they were alive.

 _Damn Brit is going to pay for hurting my Tiger!_

"Loaded…!" Gunner Langley shouted, preempting his commander.

"I have a lock…fire…!"

The 120mm fired as the Britannian tank tried to evade, but it was too close and the armor-piercing round gutted it. "Bail out…!" he ordered while grabbing his SMG. "We're sitting ducks like this!"

"But sir, we can't just abandon Vixen!"

"We're not abandoning her we'll come back for her later. But if we go out with Vixen, then there'll be no one left to avenge her, which we can do if we're alive and some damn Brit stumbled onto her after we left. Now move…!"

The crew scrambled for their weapons and began popping hatches. "Stay safe girl…" Johnson whispered as he hauled himself out of the top hatch, and patting the turret fondly. They'd only been into battle a few times, but that didn't mean he wasn't already attached to her. "…we'll be back."

* * *

Second Lieutenant Gunther Beck rested against a large pile of masonry for cover, while the squad medic patched up his knee, ruined by a Britannian soldier. And from the medic's comments, he'd be lucky if he didn't have to get cybernetic augmentation to cover the damage.

 _Thank the stars that'll be covered by the military._

"Sergeant…" he yelled across the street. "…Sergeant Troy…!"

"The sergeant's been hit!" another infantryman shouted back. "I've got rank sir!"

"Damn it…corporal, what's our status?"

"We're pinned down and they've set up barricades to keep us from flanking."

"Oh perfect…" Gunther growled while taking a cautious peek past the masonry at the school the Britannian troops in the village were holed up in. The Britannians were well-armed, having several machine guns in addition to small-arms, and they'd enough rockets to gut the IFVs supporting the platoon and forcing them to disembark from APCs and try an assault.

… _which was going nowhere fast at the moment…_

"We've got to do something." He muttered, and to his surprise several smoke canisters sailed overhead and poured out smoke between the school grounds and the Axis soldiers. "What the…?"

He turned and spotted a trio of tankers rushing to cover behind them, clutching their weapons. "What the hell are you doing here, Johnson?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too Gunther..." the tank commander replied before noticing his fellow officer's injury. "…how's the knee?"

"It could be worse, and you didn't answer my question."

"Tracks fracked…"

"Ah that makes sense…wait, did you just abandon your tank? I thought you guys _never_ abandoned your tanks."

"We don't." one of Johnson's tank crew replied shortly. "We'll be back for her later so we can patch her up. But if a Brit stumbles onto her and messes with Vixen, its better we're alive later on to call up debts owed."

"Right…"

"How can we be of use here?"

"There has to be some way we can root those damn Brits out." Gunther snapped. "But they have superior firepower and position, and we don't know how many rockets they still have to risk going in on APCs. On the bright side, at least those are all the Brits in this little village. So no worries for that Vixen of yours…"

"Can we outflank?"

"They've got barricades in the surrounding streets and…!"

Gunther broke off as a massive explosion erupted behind the school, the gunfire coming to a halt as Axis troops looked on in shock and surprise at the pillar of smoke rising from behind the school. "What the hell?" Gunther asked, and then ducked back around his cover as gunfire erupted again. Only that…

…it wasn't directed at them. There were shouts as well, mixed Spanish and English, and judging from where the sound of fighting was coming from…

"It's the resistance!" Gunther said before looking at Johnson. "Nice timing…Johnson, I'm not mobile, you take command."

Johnson nodded, and then gestured at his tank crew. "Hans, Langley, stay with Gunther." He ordered. "Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Rising, he gestured towards the school. "Right, let's move it!" he shouted. "Let's not give the resistance the idea we're slacking off! Move, move, move…!"

* * *

Second Lieutenant Michael Hawkers opened fire with his kinetic accelerator rifle, and cursed as the 200mm rounds merely blemished the armor of the Axis Crusader he was tangling with. The Axis mobile suit avoided several follow-up rounds, and then returned fire. Michael dodged and fired again, this time aiming for the Base Jabber the Crusader was standing on.

The light armor of the sub-flight lifter didn't last long, and only a couple of hits were enough to blow the machine up and sending the Crusader tumbling down. Another Crusader swooped in to aid its ally, but Michael fended it off as best he could, and buying time for his wingman to stab the falling Crusader through a gap in the rear torso armor with her hyper-carbon bayonet.

"Nice support Samantha…" he said over the encoded line, keeping the other Crusader back with his rifle.

"Thanks…" Samantha said, her voice distorted by Minovsky Particle interference – fortunately while not as advanced as Axis' own Britannia had under Prince Schneizel's auspices developed their own laser communications – and then she gave a rapidly-cut-off scream as her unit was shot to pieces by a series of beams.

"Samantha…!" he roared. "Bastards…!"

Michael reloaded and opened fire, the two remaining Axis mobile suits breaking formation to avoid his attacks before returning fire from two different directions. Michael managed to evade, grunting in anger and at the G-Forces: the Redcoat III's Float System gave it superior mobility to the Crusader, but even with G-Force inhibitors the strain was still substantial.

Again the Axis mobile suits dodged, and then one drew a beam saber and charged in, flying erratically to avoid Michael's shots and catching what it couldn't avoid with its shield. Michael narrowly avoided the slash, dodging to the side, and realized his error barely in time. The other Axis mobile suit swooped in, slashing with its own beam saber.

A small explosion erupted between the two units, Michael's kinetic accelerator rifle exploding. "It's not over yet, you space invader!" he shouted in response, shouldering the Crusader off of its Base Jabber before using his own Vulcans to tear into and destroy the Base Jabber.

The Crusader fell, only to be caught by its ally and hoisted onto the other unit's Base Jabber. As the Axis mobile suits fell back in retreat, Michael paused in mid-air to catch his breath. "Samantha…" he whispered while panting heaving and opening his helmet's visor. "…Richard…damn…damn those spacenoids…damn it!"

He slammed his fist against an armrest in impotent fury. " _Why did they have to interfere?_ " he seethed. " _We were winning the war! We were going to unite the world and bring lasting peace! What's so wrong about that? Our methods…? They're no different!_ "

The sound of an alarm brought the Britannian pilot back to his senses, and wiping at his brow he closed his helmet's visor. Pushing a button, he growled in frustration as he zoomed in on a distant image on his unit's panoramic monitor. Three more Crusaders were cruising in on his position on Base Jabbers.

As he watched, the Base Jabbers opened fire with Mega Particle Cannons, which he easily dodged. At that range, against a Redcoat III's superior mobility…

Still, with only his Vulcans left to him Michael knew he was no match for three Axis Crusaders. As much as he hated to admit it, discretion was probably the better part of valor at this point. "Samantha…Richard…I will avenge you!" he spat before breaking off at maximum speed back to secure Britannian airspace.

* * *

A trio of cars drove up before the foyer of Imperial Hotel Neue Preussen, and the valets opened the vehicle to allow Imperial Chancellor Princess Haman Karn and her aides and bodyguards to exit the vehicles. As they ascended the steps and entered the hotel, most of the latter split off to predetermined positions across the lobby, while Haman, her aides, and a few other bodyguards proceeded to the elevators.

"…well that's an interesting piece of news…" Haman said to her secretary with a small smirk. "…Her Majesty wants to respond to Emperor Charles' little tirade does she now?"

"Yes Your Excellency." The younger woman confirmed as the elevator doors opened and they filed inside. "She'll be speaking at a pro-war rally in two days' time."

Haman gave a small laugh. "Well that's her decision to make." She conceded. "The security arrangements are the concern of the Imperial Court Guards, and they're competent enough that I don't have to worry about Her Majesty's safety all the time. Live broadcast…?"

"Yes…" the secretary said with a nod. "…however the media companies have been asked to keep both the address and the extent of the broadcast quiet, and so far they've been cooperating."

Of course they would, it was only courteous. The Axis government and even Mineva herself had taken a risk and had made no attempt to exert direct control over media groups and agencies, and had allowed them to operate freely within the bounds of reasonably-liberal anti-sedition and anti-libel laws. That had changed with the war, with advisors being attached to the media to keep strategic and tactical information from being inappropriately disclosed, and field correspondents' freedom were limited for their own safety…

…with that said though wartime coverage of the war over the month since it had begun was quite free, with even the energy issues and the discussions with regards to the distant Callisto and Ganymede colonies being openly discussed by media forums. Given the government's generosity, the media was more than inclined and obliged to accept the government's requests.

Haman laughed again. "Well I look forward to it…" she said as the doors opened and they entered their destination's floor. "…though I wonder how Her Majesty will respond to old Chuck's pomposity. Well right now I have other matters to attend to."

Haman and her party came to a halt outside a door guarded by a pair of policemen. "How is she?" she asked.

"She's well-behaved, ma'am." One of the policemen replied, and Haman raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well-behaved…?" she echoed with amusement. "That's good to hear."

Without another word Haman opened the door and entered the suite alone, and closing the door behind her. She stepped confidently into the suite's living room, her eyes focusing on a woman with green-tinted hair in nondescript clothes reading a magazine with the remains of an early dinner on the table before her. She smiled.

"Well…" Haman began. "…I see you've made yourself quite at home, Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram."

* * *

A/N

Some might wonder why the Tiger only has a 120mm gun despite the Magella having a 175mm gun, but that'll be explained eventually. For now suffice to say that Tigers aren't meant to fight mobile suits, and in any case the Magella Eins had a 133mm gun.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 8

"I was told that I was free to take advantage of my accommodations, at least until further arrangements could be made." Nonette replied, placing her magazine down and regarding Haman with a small smile. "Well to what do I owe this honor, to be visited by Her Excellency the Chancellor of the Axis Federation Princess Haman Karn?"

Haman gave a small laugh. "Well you seem to be as the reports say you are, Knight of Nine." She replied while taking a seat opposite Nonette. "I suppose that should also answer your question."

"No it doesn't." Nonette disagreed. "If that was the only reason, I'd probably be in a cell of your intelligence service and entertaining your interrogators by now."

"That's perceptive of you."

"Thanks."

" _You're a Newtype and therefore you're more valuable than just a source of information._ "

The alien thoughts slipped into Nonette's mind, and her eyes widened as she reflexively lashed-out, the clumsy and unfocused response skidding off of Haman's mental shields impotently. Haman's lips twitched with a smile as Nonette glared and raised a hand to her temple in pain. "Stay out of my head, Newtype." She snarled.

"As you wish…" Haman said off-handedly. "…Newtype."

"I'm not a Newtype."

"Oh but you are: not fully-realized and very much untrained, but still a Newtype for all that." Haman pressed.

"Let's assume that you're right, and I am a Newtype." Nonette growled. "What's it to you?"

"Let's just say that I'm curious." Haman said with a shrug. "I'm curious how you're able to keep yourself stable without the training and knowledge to temper yourself with. After all as a Knight of the Round, you live a very exciting life. Untrained Newtypes have existed in the past, but a proven distinction has since been found between those with peaceful lives and those with not."

 _I can attest to that personally._

Nonette glared at Haman for the second mental intrusion, but the other woman didn't seem to care. "Don't get me wrong Knight of the Round." Haman continued. "Axis, no Zeon is hardly a moral paragon considering the One Week Battle or Operation Stardust. But there is a world of difference between fighting to free the space colonies from Earth's tyranny no matter the cost, and fighting to extend a fascist, totalitarian autocracy over an entire world for the sake of a bunch of inbred brats who merely live to satisfy their whims."

"Fine words…" Nonette hissed. "…but they come from the highest of the Axis nobles, isn't that right, _princess_?"

"Oh I'm quite aware that the possibility of Axis' nobles eventually going the way of their Britannian counterparts exists." Haman conceded to Nonette's surprise. "But there are ways to limit the damage they could cause. And I'm going to make certain before I leave power, that no brainless dolt will ruin the legacy of the Zabi family. That is the beauty of devotion."

"Devotion…?"

Haman merely smiled before leaning forward and sliding a leather packet forward across the table. Nonette took it suspiciously, and blinked in surprise at the credit cards inside. "I'd love to stay and chat…" Haman began while rising from her seat. "…but duty calls. I should be able to come and see you again in a few days or so. Feel free to go around the city if you want, those should provide ample funds for you."

Nonette stared at Haman crossly for a moment or two, and then she sighed and smiled. "Well this is very generous of you." she quipped, and Haman raised her eyebrows in surprise. And then she narrowed her eyes in realization.

 _So that's how she does it. How foolish…_

"Aren't you worried I might just…vanish with the wind?"

"And pray tell where would you go?" Haman asked dryly. "I have a whole fleet to chase you down with if you ever somehow managed to abscond with a ship."

"It was worth a try I suppose." Nonette replied in a huff. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to make do with what I get. I'll get babysitters, won't I?"

"Policemen make for good impromptu pack mules." Haman said with a shrug.

"Oh, you're right! Well that makes things a whole lot easier!"

" _As if you didn't already know about using them that way…_ " Haman thought to herself before asking one last question. "…just one final question though…"

"I'm listening."

"How does it feel, holding it all in while working for a cause that you don't really believe in?"

Nonette looked stricken for an instant before she rose in fury…only for a smirking Haman to close the suite's door behind her. Nonette stared at the door for a moment longer before sitting back down. "You know nothing." she whispered.

 _It was just a small town in the Amazon basis. It was nothing special really. The people there lived simple lives, growing corn and raising goats and poultry for their livelihood. They cared little for the outside world, and aside from a small tithe due to the local lord they owed nothing to it._

 _The lord died._

 _He had been a kindly man, a true jewel in the mud, who truly cared for the people who lived on his land. A lot of locals attended his funeral, much to the distaste of his relatives._

 _A distant relative of his inherited his lands, and besotted with tales of ancient gold tore up the earth and rainforest in search of treasure. He didn't find it of course. The gold of the ancient Americans had never been found, and probably would never be._

 _The young lord was almost ruined though. Great sums had been spent on clearing the rainforest and breaking the earth, and all for nothing. So he raised the tithes, and conscripted many of the locals to work in the mines to try and recoup some of his fortunes. The locals, already seething at the damage to their livelihoods the young lord's delusions had done, sent a delegation to protest._

 _They were hanged at once._

 _Revolt erupted in the fief, and one that quickly spread across several more fiefs. Nobles and sycophants were lynched…including the cousin of a duke in the Emperor's favor._

 _High-performance prototype Redcoats swooped low over the village, giant flamethrowers belching flame like the dragons of legend. The flimsy houses went up as though being devoured by some ancient monster, filling the air with the sound of screaming and the stench of burning flesh._

 _Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram let no emotion show on her face as she swept the ancient pyramid with her flamethrower, and said nothing as screams echoed in her cockpit. The cockpit was NBC-sealed. The external audio receptors were off. Her mouth was shut so the screams weren't coming from her either, as unthinkable that might sound._

 _She could still her them scream._

 _She even heard a Britannian soldier comment with a laugh. "It smells like roasting pork."_

" _How was the mission Nonette?" Cornelia later asked her, when she got back to Pendragon._

 _Nonette wanted to tell her how insulted she felt fighting enemies who couldn't even fight back. She wanted to say how little honor there was in burning people's homes down. How she still hears the screaming of children as the napalm burned them, how the women scream and beg as the soldiers of their country toy with them before killing them, and how she couldn't do anything to stop or punish them._

 _The victims were just Numbers after all._

 _They were always just Numbers._

 _Just Numbers…_

 _It was the same with every mission, every battle and operation she had been involved in, even before she became a Knight of the Round. Why should she care? Why does she care? Why do they keep haunting her?_

 _But instead she just laughs and pats an annoyed Cornelia on the head. "Same old, same old…" she says with a grin. "…nothing worth talking about…by the way, have you heard about Guinevere..."_

"You know nothing." Nonette whispered wearily.

* * *

The suburbs of Toledo were seething with heavy fighting, Axis soldiers and Spanish resistance fighters and militia fighting to root out dug-in Britannian troops. A squad of Axis soldiers jump out of an APC, and rush through a square doubling as a fallback point as star-shells explode overhead, phosphorus burning bright and lighting up the night sky.

The squad sergeant confers briefly with the lieutenant in charge of the district, who directs the squad to a Britannian-occupied building at the district's edge. The squad goes through the alleys and as they approach their destination the sound of gunfire could be heard, along with shouts in Spanish.

Sergeant Pick barks orders out, and the squad goes to ground as the squad marksman takes aim. He takes out the sentries at the back of the building, but not quickly enough: the second man manages to shout an alarm before getting shot. Pick curses, and motions Privates Kevin and Robb forward. The two soldiers take cover beside the door, while the rest of the squad stay in cover.

Kevin nods once at Robb, who readies his shotgun. As heavy footsteps are heard pounding closer on the other side of the door, Kevin quickly kicks the door in and just as quickly steps back into cover, while Robb pumps several rounds of buckshot into the room. Three Britannians fall backwards on the ground, two dead with their chests and faces reduced to bloody ruin, while the third moans and wheezes heavily and wetly through a ruptured lung.

He was put out of his misery as the rest of the squad funnels through the backdoor and thence to the lobby. They arrive just in time to catch the Britannian rearguard in a flanking movement, gunning down four soldiers along with the militia from the front.

"Sergeant John Pick, Axis Army…" Pick introduces himself with a salute to the leader of the militia squad, who merely nods in acknowledgement. A brief burst of machine gun fire from the upper floors breaks the conversation, and after a brief discussion the militia stay to secure the ground floor while the Axis soldiers secure the upper floors.

Smoke grenades are used to cover their approach through the second floor landing, only for the Britannians to open fire through the cloud. The Axis soldiers stay put until the Britannians pause to reload, and then two men run for the nearest cover, and barely make it before the Britannians fire again. However Axis soldiers are able to return fire now, forcing the Britannians to concentrate their fire on the ones in cover.

This gives the Axis soldiers taking cover below the landing time to lob flash-bangs over to the Britannian positions, and as the grenades go off the Axis soldiers storm forward. It's only a matter of moments before the five Britannians were dead, and the squad split into two fire-teams, one each to the rooms on either side of the hallway.

The first man to enter one of the street-side rooms got a bullet in the neck, and fell gurgling. The second caught a bullet in the shoulder, and spun crying out in pain to the floor. By then the rest of the fire-team were breaking through the door, and gunning down the Britannian machine-gunners along the window.

"Medic…!" one of the soldiers shouted, even as something ground to a halt outside the windows. A Sutherland, one of the Britannian urban combat mini-mobile suits or as they called it a 'Knightmare', and it was levelling its 40mm cannon at the building.

It took only a few rounds to collapse the building, burying the Axis soldiers, Spanish militia, and Britannian troops under the rubble. The Sutherland moved along further into the district with two others like it, as part of a general Britannian counteroffensive to drive back the Axis push into the city.

* * *

A trio of Tiger MBTs were dug in as improvised pillboxes on top of a low hill in the suburbs, their 120mm guns firing on Britannian targets in range highlighted by high-flying Crusader Recon Types or by Axis Army and Spanish militia in the area. A platoon's worth of Axis troops were also dug-in around the area, exchanging fire with Britannian troops dug in below the hill and the tanks' line-of-fire.

"Listen up boys…" Second Lieutenant Kevin Black began while walking along the line. "…word is the Brits are launching a counterattack, and a battery of 120mm mortars are moving up to join our position."

"We'll be a priority target then." One soldier commented, and the lieutenant nodded.

"That we will be…" The lieutenant agreed. "…that's why we…"

The lieutenant broke off abruptly as something that looked like a bladed weapon of some sort attached to a wire lanced into and tore off a tank's turret, the remainder of the vehicle exploding shortly afterwards. As Axis troops dove for cover, a cylindrical grenade-like object arced overhead. The lieutenant's eyes widened with recognition.

"Cracker grenade…!"

The Chaos Mine exploded, showering the Axis lines with shrapnel and shredding the remaining tanks' tracks. As Sutherlands ground their way up the hill followed by the infantry, the Axis tankers scuttled their vehicles before abandoning the position with what infantry could still move or they could move with them.

One of them took the time to fire a white flare over the position, indicating its status as 'overrun'.

* * *

Three Paladins flew over Toledo, the squad leader reading a priority communication on her panoramic monitor. "From the look of things the Brits are mounting a counterattack." Captain Iryna Chernenko finally said over the secure line. "I'm sending the data over the secure line."

First Lieutenant Natalia Arlofskaya gave a whistle. "From the look of things they're throwing everything they've got at us." She whispered. "It's obvious just by looking at the number of men and vehicles involved in the southward attack. All or nothing, is that what they're going for?"

"Something doesn't seem right." First Lieutenant Vanya Bragin remarked. "This is stupid they know they can't beat us decisively with an offensive with their Spanish forces cut off from reinforcement and supply. Their only chance is a defensive to grind us down."

"That what I thought too." Natalia said.

"Or maybe they're trying to cut off our head with a single blow…" Iryna said in her turn. "…General Veers' command post is barely twenty-five kilometers south along their line of attack. Somehow I get the feeling the Brits are going for a decisive battle."

Iryna paused and laughed. "Well, if it's a decisive battle they want, let's give them one shall we girls?" she asked.

"I don't mind."

"Sure thing…!"

"Good…!" Iryna said while sliding her DSD into a terminal and opening the Britannian channel, and ordering her squadron to do likewise.

"Uh captain…?" Natalia said in confusion. "With all the Minovsky Particles in the air, I don't think listening in is going to be of much help."

"Who said I was listening in?" Iryna replied, music beginning to play over the channel as the glittering specks of Britannian mobile suits appeared in the distant night sky. "We'll tear those mobile suits apart, and then crush the Britannian ground forces from the rear…now Delta Formation!"

"Roger…!"

"Roger…!"

" _Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi…_ " Iryna sang as she fired four times, the first three beams hitting true but the fourth beam missed. The Britannian returned fire, only to be shot from a different direction by Natalia. " _…poplyli tumany nad rekoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, na vysokij bereg na krutoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, na vysokij bereg na krutoj._ "

" _Vykhodila, pesniu zavodila…_ " Natalia took over, expertly avoiding Britannian fire with a series of fast swerves and barrel-rolls, and returning fire with deadly aim. Three beams hit, and then she fired her rear missile launchers. " _…pro stepnogo, sizogo orla, pro togo, kotorogo liubila, pro togo, chi pisma beregla. Pro togo, kotorogo liubila, pro togo, chi pisma beregla._ "

A Britannian mobile suit opened fire with Vulcan cannons, shooting down the approaching missiles, only to be stabbed in the back with a beam saber. The unfortunate pilot screamed briefly in agony as his legs were vaporized by the beam saber's plasma, and then the Redcoat III exploded, leaving the Paladin singed but unharmed.

" _Oj ty, pesnia, pesenka devichia…_ " Vanya sang in her turn. Shoulder-mounted beam cannons fired repeatedly, the beams vaporizing one unit and scattering the rest. Two were pulverized when she launched her missiles as she flew by, the Britannians not having time to dodge or intercept. The survivors were gunned down by the rest of the squadron.

" _Ty leti za iasnym solntsem vsled. I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche ot Katyushi peredaj privet. I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche ot Katyushi peredaj privet._ "

"Enemy reinforcements inbound." Natalia observed.

"And they're bunched together…" Vanya said gleefully. "…let's do it!"

"Oh…!"

"Jetstream Attack!" the three of them said as one, beam shields flashing as they closed at maximum speed before beams began swatting the Britannians like flies from the sky, the three women singing in unison.

" _Pust on vspomnit devushku prostuiu, pust uslyshit, kak ona poet, pust on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu, a liubov Katyusha sberezhet. Pust on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu, a liubov Katyusha sberezhet._ "

As burning wreckage fell from the sky, the three Paladins swooped down in a broad arc, beams and missiles flying. Tanks, IFVs, APCs and infantry died by the squad, while Knightmares were reduced to piles of burning scrap. All the while Iryna sang _Katyusha_ 's last stanza, the static doing little to reduce the horror the Britannians felt at the Russian words in their channel from the Axis pilots.

After all, they couldn't know that no formal alliance – or even talks for that matter – existed between Axis and what was left of the EU.

" _Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, poplyli tumany nad rekoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, na vysokij bereg na krutoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, na vysokij bereg na krutoj._ "

The seeds of tragedy were sown.

* * *

"Toledo is overrun."

The words echoed in Madrid's command center. Brigadier General Viscount Ronald Grey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Twelve thousand men, over two hundred tanks, mobile suits, Knightmares, and other armored vehicles gone, or as good as gone. "How…?" he asked wearily. "By all accounts they should have held out for months on the defensive. How could they have fallen so quickly?"

"Apparently Colonel Wainright decided to engage the enemy in decisive battle early this morning, attempting to break through the siege lines and eliminate the enemy commander."

"Idiot…" Grey snarled.

"The colonel died in battle." The aide concluded, and fell silent. Grey passed a hand over his face.

"He died with honor at least." Brigadier General Sir George Merryweather remarked. "Instead of skulking around he took to the field and died with weapon in hand, as a true testament to Britannian spirit and valor."

Grey glanced at his fellow general with disguised anger and contempt. Merryweather embodied everything that was wrong with Britannia. The sense of self-entitlement, of assumed superiority, of might makes right…

" _The only reason we're at war now is because of thinking like that._ " The general bitterly thought. He didn't want war. He only joined the military because his own chances of inheritance had originally been nil, due to disagreements with his father and relatives over the lifestyle and culture of the nobility. Ronald Grey held _noblesse oblige_ seriously, too seriously according to his late older brother.

That was the same older brother who was killed by a fellow noble in a duel of honor…and left Ronald as the Viscount Grey. Not that Grey had any intention of pushing his views in court, much less entering it any more than necessary. Apart from his low rank, he knew that he'd be better off trying to make water flow uphill than trying to change things from the top-down.

It was better to stay in the military, to lead by example and show others what _true nobility_ was.

He probably wasn't making as big an impression as he hoped but…every little helped. Who knew? Perhaps someday, just maybe, he would have made a contribution to making Britannia an example to the world that it should be, instead of the bloated monstrosity that it was now.

But it was still his country, and he needed to lead by example, and so he served. He led the soldiers of the Emperor to battle, to victory, and with as little sacrifices as possible on both sides of the battlefield.

"The enemy will be advancing north." Merryweather was saying. "Once they've secured Toledo, they'll head straight for Madrid. If Madrid falls, then there goes Spain. We cannot let Madrid fall."

Grey nodded. "The fortification of the city is already well underway." He said. "All we need now is to evacuate the citizens and…"

"The citizens again…?" Merryweather interrupted. "Grey you really need to stop with this sentimentality for the Numbers it's unbecoming of your rank and status."

Grey tried to bite back a retort without avail. "I'll thank you not to lecture me on noble behavior, _Sir_ George." He growled. The other man looked uncomfortable for a moment further, and then he gave a cough.

"Moving on…" Merryweather began and indicating a series of locations on the map table between Madrid and Toledo. "…the enemy will move soon, however the opportunity presents itself to pocket and destroy the Axis forces as they move towards Madrid…"

"That is out of the question." Grey interrupted. "Our troops are spread thin we cannot afford any more expensive losses!"

"General Gray I will thank you for not being so defeatist about our chances in open battle, considering I will personally command…"

"The situation in the North German Plain two years ago is different from the situation now!" Grey interrupted again. "We have more tanks yes, but our mobile suit forces are badly-depleted with no hope of quick reinforcement from either the Homeland or France. You cannot be seriously considering facing Axis forces without at least parity in MS numbers!"

"Axis' own MS forces are spread out across Spain." Merryweather said dismissively. "Parity on the field can be expected."

"You assume Veers will not concentrate his forces…" Grey began only to sigh in resignation. "…Merryweather, if you go out, I will not allow you to redeploy the artillery."

"Are you serious Grey?"

"I need the artillery for when the Axis outflank your forces, and attack the city itself. I'll not have them outside the city when that happens."

That Grey had no expectations of Merryweather actually winning didn't need to be said. The two men locked glares for a long moment before Merryweather scoffed. "The Emperor will hear of this." He snarled.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Grey returned with an air of non-concern.

 _Assuming you'll be coming back, you pathetic excuse for a knight._

Merryweather stormed off, barking orders to his aides and staff, and with a sigh Grey shook his head. "Your Excellency…" his aide began hesitantly. "…perhaps I could prepare some tea?"

"Hmm…? Yes, that'd be good thank you. But before that, I need the emergency evacuation plan first. I have a feeling we're going to need them soon."

* * *

Eyes turned and whispers followed a pretty young lady with black hair cut into a bob, provocatively-dressed in a sleeveless black shirt under a short-sleeved white jacket over khaki shorts that barely covered up to mid-thigh. Designer shoes in white leather left slender ankles bare to the eye, and more than a few men found themselves having to loosen their collars.

"Jessica Valentine…" the man manning the security checkpoint at the airport said while reading her passport, clearly having difficulties avoiding her…ahem, points of interest.

"That's right…" the young lady said softly and with more than a hint of enticement. The man swallowed dryly. "…I'm here to visit relatives in the Tokyo Settlement, and my security clearance from the foreign office should be attached to the passport."

"E-everything checks out fine…" the man finally said and handing back her passport. "…w-welcome to Area Eleven."

"Thanks." She said with a wink before replacing her sunglasses, eyes following as she headed for the terminal.

" _This is Japan huh…?_ " Ple-11 thought glumly. " _Oh man, I'm just in the airport but the city…its aura feels so stuffy…_ "

Elsewhere in Japan, several groups of men and women were landing along the coast, being helped ashore by men in nondescript clothes but with the general bearing of military men. The newcomers wore camo-patterned fatigues and berets, and equipment cases were being unloaded ashore from the inflatable rafts they'd used to run into Japan from a passing trans-Pacific Chinese freighter.

The cases, the berets, and the sleeves were all marked with a white-bordered, circular patch showing the image of a sixteen-rayed Rising Sun in red to the left of an orange background, partly obscured by white clouds. Kanji and kana were inscribed on the border in black: _kumo no kishi._

"Welcome home Cloud Knights…" one JLF member remarked to the newcomers with a smile. "…welcome back to Japan."

* * *

A/N

With regards to Britannia pulling a Blue Cosmos on Axis, and Lelouch's _possible_ Newtype Awakening, well it won't be for a while – I'd rather not rush this – but I can assure you (those who fear that this will be like the One Year War) that it won't be anything like the One Week Battle or Operation Stardust. On the other hand, it'll be worse than the Colony 30 Incident. Nothing more on that for now...


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 9

"Survival of the fittest is the law of the universe." Mineva Lao Zabi began while publicly addressing the pro-war rally and on live television. "That is undoubtedly the greatest misconception with regards to evolution to have ever been thought of. It is nothing less than Social Darwinism at its worst, an excuse by the selfish and the self-righteous to justify raping, killing, polluting, and stealing."

Mineva leaned forward, raking the silent crowds with her gaze. "If such a fallacy were true…" she continued. "…I dare to ask: why is it that the mighty dinosaurs perished where weak primitive mammals survived to eventually evolve into the dominant species on the planet? And I dare to answer: the concept 'fittest' referred to in evolution is not defined as pure strength, but rather intelligence, adaptability, a combination of multiple traits that allow a species to adjust as needed to the ever-shifting environment. That is the scientific truth borne out by evidence and study, and Britannia's interpretation is nothing more than a fallacy in the greatest sense!"

Cheers and agreeing shouts erupted from the crowds, and Mineva allowed them to vent their sentiments before momentarily lowering her face for silence. "People of space…" she continued. "…all of us remember the oppression of the old Earth Federation, how the Earth-born elite absently ruled over the space colonies and lived in luxury on our labor and hardships while denying us our rights and dues. Surely there is no difference between this and how the Britannian nobles rule over their serfs is there? People of space, what say you…?"

Angry jeers exploded, punctuated with shouts of 'Down with Britannia!', 'Protect the rights of the people!', and 'Don't let them get away with it!'

"And their justification…?" Mineva asked rhetorically, her voice silencing the crowds. "Charles zi Britannia claims absolute authority by divine right, and this is extended to the nobles who govern in his name! Divine right…what justification is that? How can temporal authority be justified by something explicitly unquantifiable by temporal means? The answer…? It does not!"

"Divine right does not justify absolute rule!" Mineva thundered, raising a fist into the air. "There is absolutely no justification for subverting the inalienable rights and dues of the people for the benefit of a privileged few! And to those who ask what of us, with our Axis Peerage and the Axis Throne? Do we not wield power similar to our Britannian counterparts?"

The crowds were silent, apprehensive and anticipatory in equal measure. "We do not!" Mineva shouted. "We rule and govern by the will of the people, our authority tempered by the supposedly-shallow trappings of democracy, and untainted by selfish and unjustified privileges! And I dare to say: the greatest difference of all is that where Britannia's Emperor and nobles stand alone, I and the nobles of Axis do not, for our will equals the will of all those that stand with us!"

Cheers broke out again, but Mineva was building up to a climax. "The ruler and the ruled are one and the same…" she said, sweeping the crowds with her eyes and an outstretched hand. "…without the ruler, purpose is lacking, but without the ruled, authority is lacking. And so I ask of you, people of space, people of Axis, people of Zeon, let the stars hear! Let the planets rejoice! Let our voices be heard, trumpeting our united will under the Golden Rose Flag: **SIEG ZEON!** "

" **SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON! SIEG ZEON!** "

* * *

Nonette Enneagram the Knight of Nine watched from inside a teashop at the shouting and cheering crowds outside, her face set in a pensive expression while idly stirring the liquid in her teacup. A few tables away the two plainclothes policemen assigned as her escorts quietly sat at their own table.

" _It's the same…_ " she thought while watching and listening. " _…and at the same time it's not the same._ "

Nonette had spent the past two days exploring the Lunar City of Neue Preussen. Like all lunar cities, it was build underground for protection from both cosmic radiation and other dangers, under Copernicus Crater to be specific, with a spaceport and other facilities built on and through the reinforced 'roof' of the city. Energy was primarily-supplied by solar plants with additional power being provided by secondary Helium-3 fusion plants, and the city had some agricultural facilities of its own.

Not that it was fully self-sufficient of course, importing a great deal of food from the underground lunar agricultural regions such as Lothringen Wald among other places. The city – as might be expected – was principally an industrial and mining hub, and was one of the biggest spaceports on the Moon: only Granada exceeded it in size and activity.

It was also the capital of the Axis Federation.

Nonette had toured the city's residential, financial, business, industrial, and political districts first, before using the ample funds at her disposal to expand her personal effects…as well as to get what entertainment and enjoyment she could get in her current situation. And of course, she wanted to get a feel for the city.

She had expected it to be like Pendragon, with a pervading sense of overbearing weight hanging over the city from its residents, of apathy and falsity beneath the pride and the grandeur. What she found was…interesting to say the least.

" _It's no paradise certainly…_ " she thought as she turned from the window to the television in one corner of the ceiling, now showing Empress Mineva meeting with the leaders of the citizens gathered outside. " _…but it's nothing like Pendragon. It doesn't have that…disgusting mix of soured superiority or bittersweet resignation that hangs over the city. It feels…different. Many hints and…flavors…? It feels…normal. Normal…_ "

Nonetter laughed softly to herself as she took a drink. " _Normal…_ " she thought again. " _…what exactly is normal? As a Britannian and as a Knight of the Round, Pendragon's 'taste' should be 'normal'. But then…why do I feel like I…I…why does this 'normality' feel right? Why does it feel as though this is the way that…echoes should sound like?_ "

 _Why?_

* * *

Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire watched Mineva's speech in his private cabin aboard his private jet. They were en route to Britannian Supreme Headquarters Albion for an inspection of the fortress' facilities. It was a bit earlier than normal, but given recent hostilities…

"What do you think Kanon?" Schneizel asked. "About Empress Mineva's speech…?"

Kanon Maldini looked uncomfortable. "Well Your Highness…" he began. "…to put it shortly it seems to be rebuttal to our nation's policies, isn't it? Her Majesty basically trumpeted her belief in Social Darwinism's falsity, and of course condemned our absolute monarchy."

"She's right of course."

There was silence for a moment, and then Kanon was gaping at Schneizel. "Your Highness…?" he asked in shock.

"Oh don't look at me like that…" Schneizel told him off. "…Social Darwinism is a sham the idea that only the strongest can succeed…it's actually quite funny to be honest."

"Your Highness…"

"Think of it this way Kanon…" Schneizel said while sitting back in his seat and turning off the TV as the broadcast came to an end and the news anchors began discussing it. "…most if not all my siblings all possess great power, wealth, and influence in themselves and their families. But when the time comes, how many would actually succeed much less _survive_ the bloodbath for my father's throne? How many can actually see beyond the obvious and avoid choosing the cudgel or the sledgehammer in the struggle for absolute power? Cassius…? Guinevere…? Castor and Pollux…? Humph…if they succeed then there'd be nothing left to rule but a nation of tombs…if they succeed that is."

"Your Highness…"

"Many think my brother Odysseus to be weak and unintelligent…" Schneizel continued. "…I on the other hand know better. Odysseus does not have the heart for bloodletting, a man for a gentler time and world. And he knows it. More than likely he'd either bargain away his position as the crown prince or fake his own death to retire into peaceful obscurity somewhere on his private estates."

Schneizel glanced at Kanon. "That Kanon…" Schneizel said. "…that is the adaptability Empress Mineva speaks of: the ability to perceive one's strengths and weaknesses, and knowing how to obtain maximum benefit from them. Compared to Guinevere and the others Odysseus is weak, even father thinks so. Odysseus is only powerful because of his order of birth, nothing more. And yet I believe when the time comes, Odysseus will succeed in his goals while Guinevere lies dead or worse on the bloody stones of Pendragon."

"Prince Schneizel, you…"

"I have no intention of losing the game myself." Schneizel said. "I would prefer to win with minimal bloodshed, but…well we'll see when the time comes. I'll be counting on you when the time comes, Kanon."

Kanon stared at the prince for a few moments, and then he sighed. "I understand Your Highness." He finally said. "Although as your servant I would respectfully suggest that you be more careful with such thoughts. With all due respect, your rivals have ears everywhere."

Schneizel smiled. "So they do…" he said. "…and so do I. A scalpel will do fine where others would use either the cudgel or the sledgehammer."

"It is as you say Your Highness."

"With that said…" Schneizel said with a frown. "…Empress Mineva might be right in the fallaciousness of Social Darwinism, but her belief in constitutional monarchy is just as incorrect as she makes absolute monarchy to be."

Kanon stayed silent, waiting for Schneizel to continue. "Tell me Kanon…" Schneizel urged him. "…have you ever heard of _argumentum ad populum_?"

"Yes…" Kanon said with a nod. "…it is a logical fallacy wherein an argument is determined to be valid regardless of the validity of its premises simply because many or most people believe it to be so."

"Democracy in a nutshell…" Schneizel agreed. "…Empress Mineva is sabotaging herself in the long-term if she depends too much on popular consensus. But she hasn't quite failed yet. On the contrary going by what she said in her speech there's still hope for her it seems."

"Your Highness…?"

"She said that the ruler and the ruled are one and the same, and without the ruler there would be no purpose, and without the ruled there would be no authority." Schneizel said with a smile. "And she's right, though I would interpret it differently. Authority does not come from the people, rather without the people then authority would be completely meaningless. I completely agree however, that purpose comes solely from the ruler, and that rulers should not consider themselves as 'absolutes', but rather as 'embodiments' of their followers."

Kanon remained silent. "Britannia as it stands cannot survive…" Schneizel said. "…the way things are we're like the Ouroboros of legend, and we'll eventually destroy ourselves. It's inevitable. I won't let that happen. There's too much at stake for it and…"

"Your Highness…?"

Schneizel smiled. "What is a King without a Kingdom, or with his Kingdom and subjects in ruin?" he asked, and Kanon smiled back and nodded. The intercom rang and Kanon went to answer it. Schneizel turned the TV back on and watched the anchors from Axis discuss their Empress' speech. The quality was a bit spotty, owing to both the distance and the Minovsky Particles being blown from Europe on the wind around the globe.

"Your Highness…" Kanon began as he returned to Schneizel's side. "…we're on our final approach to Albion."

Schneizel nodded, turning the TV off and strapping himself in for the landing, Kanon doing likewise after collecting the materials scattered about the cabin. The landing was smooth, as might be expected from the prince's top-notch pilots, and in ten minutes a heavy-coated Schneizel and Kanon were stepping down mobile stairs to the tarmac where armored cars and LAVs were waiting to take them to Albion proper.

Kanon took in a deep breath of the cold but fresh northern air, and spent a moment to admire the ice-covered mountains around them. He took a data-pad given to him by Schneizel, given to the prince by an intelligence aide waiting for them. "See Kanon…" the prince said. "…Guinevere has already chosen the sledgehammer. Azure Knights, elder sister…? Well I suppose that's just like you."

* * *

The helicopter's blades spinning to a halt, General Andreas Darlton stepped out onto a makeshift helipad outside one of the fire-bases ringing the Axis-occupied city of Ceuta along the Mediterranean coast of Morocco in North Africa. The general had been tasked by General Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia – who was currently putting down rebel tribes in the Arab desert – to inspect the Britannian encirclement of the Axis outpost in North Africa.

This particular firebase was the last before he returned to the North African Command Center in Tobruk, from where he would make his report to the princess. Thus far everything was checking up to expectations.

"General Darlton…" the major overseeing the firebase greeted the general with a salute and fell into step with him. "…we are honored by your presence."

"No doubt major…" Darlton replied. "…however let us dispense with the pleasantries. It is the height of the day, and while I do intend to make a complete inspection it is better for us all if we finish this with as much alacrity as possible."

"Yes of course general…" the major agreed. "…if you wish I can arrange for some refreshment at the local command post afterwards, something cool…?"

"That would be appreciated."

The major nodded and gesturing at an aide, gave some orders curtly. The inspection proceeded, and Darlton noted with satisfaction that the troops – _Princess Cornelia's_ troops – were living up to expectations. The field facilities were orderly and well-kept, the fortifications solid and camouflaged, the same went for the spotter posts and sensor nodes – though the latter would be of questionable worth between Axis Minovsky Particles and Britannian ECM and ECCM (which while inferior to an extent to Minovsky Particles were still formidable) apart from optical systems – and the artillery were dispersed to limit the effect of counter-battery fire all the while retaining cross-firebase cover and inter-fire cooperation.

The most important aspect of the Britannian military, the soldiers themselves were all highly-motivated (in some cases too eager to avenge the collapsing situation in Spain against the Axis forces in North Africa) and fully-committed to their duty. Darlton was pleased to note that the encirclement's forces were all at peak form, though he made a note – as he had at the other firebases – to periodically rotate the sentry duties and change the passphrases. Infiltration and sabotage were valid concerns after all.

One concern though that bothered Darlton were the vehicle and MS-pools further back, which while outside of artillery range were all relatively-concentrated due to the limited amount of desert-hardened storage and protection equipment and facilities. Unfortunately though, there was nothing they could do about it: their – Cornelia and her staff – forces were already stretched thin over North Africa and the Middle East, and in fact before the Axis invasion the princess had been considering requesting that a separate 'peacekeeping' force be sent to North Africa, preferably under a Knight of the Round, allowing her to better concentrate her forces against the EU in the Caucasus and Central Asia.

That plan was dead, but it still left Britannian forces in the region stretched thin. So much so that Cornelia had vetoed any idea of decisive battle, instead planning on engaging Axis forces once they broke out of the encirclement in a maneuver battle in depth. They would trade space for time, time for reinforcements to be sent from the Homeland.

And Axis would break out, Darlton and the princess knew that quite well. They would make the enemy bleed for it, but they couldn't stop it. Ceuta was too close to Axis Gibraltar to be locked-in indefinitely. In fact, if not for the First Fleet's departure leaving Gibraltar and the Axis logistics exposed to attack from either the Atlantic or France, the First Fleet could probably annihilate their forces in North Africa from the air.

With the airships still being held in reserve back at the Homeland and at the British Isles, Britannia had no way to engage Axis dreadnoughts and warships on favorable terms. Thankfully logistical security would serve as a useful deterrent to keep Vice Admiral Marquis Sadri Hafez and his ships at Gibraltar and the adjacent areas.

If it was just a question of ground forces and mobile suits in the air, then they could and would hold.

* * *

The Crusader Recon Type was a specialized Axis mobile suit variation designed for long-distance reconnaissance and patrol. It featured advanced sensor systems – including an HD optical imaging system – and a prototype Minovsky Flight System for in-atmospheric use based off of the Paladin's Minovsky Flight System, albeit one still too expensive for mass-production.

The Crusader's power plant also being less-powerful than the Paladin's would prove to be a drawback as well, as it meant that between the sensors, flight systems, and other features, instead of beam sabers the Crusader Recon Type would have to make do with heat hawks instead.

Other features of the Crusader Recon Type were a Minovsky Particle dispersion device, and an advanced laser communication system. And while the Minovsky Effect could and did fog visible light, it could be penetrated by a sufficiently-powerful laser…which the Crusader Recon Type was capable of. The lasers were sent to unmanned drone relays, which then sent the information to their final destination.

"Has Merryweather gone insane?" General Veers asked rhetorically after receiving the report on the impending Britannian counterattack. "He's marching to meet us without any artillery support!"

"Viscount Grey must have withheld them at Madrid." The general's adjutant remarked. "If our intelligence is correct, the Viscount would be more inclined to engage us on the defensive at a superior position, wherein he can use his limited forces to maximum effect."

"Such as an urban battlefield…" Veers said sourly. "…General Merryweather is no threat. He thinks he will defeat us in decisive battle, but he is walking into a trap. The man might have succeeded in the North German Plain two years ago, but he only did so with sixty percent losses and by making use of massed attack. And now he has no artillery, and we have a numerical advantage in terms of mobile suits. Viscount Grey on the other hand…"

"The Viscount is a formidable man…" Resistance liaison Juanita Perez remarked. "…flexible yet steadfast in both strategy and tactics, and is also someone to be respected. Under his command crimes against civilians are not tolerated, with common-born soldiers being summarily court-martialled and executed, while noble-born soldiers are reassigned to other commands. It would be a shame to kill him."

"Perhaps he might be amenable to a negotiated surrender once we destroy that idiot Merryweather…" Veers mused. "…of course if he's as steadfast as you describe him, he probably won't surrender. Still we'll call for a parley with the man before we try and liberate Madrid."

The rest of the general's staff nodded their agreement, and the general began marking out his plans on the map spread over the table. "Here…" he indicated a point a good distance south from Madrid but north of Toledo. "…this is where we begin the conclusion to the liberation of Spain."

* * *

Cloud Knight Sergeant Naoto Kozuki glanced at his wristwatch and nodded once at the team tech specialist. The other man nodded back, and then tapped a series of keys into the data-tool hooked up to a maintenance hatch outside of a Britannian research facility in the Tokyo Settlement. The hatch ground open, and with a brief hum, motion sensors in the passage beyond turned off.

The Cloud Knights slipped in, sealing the hatch behind them. It took them only a few minutes to reach a position overlooking the central part of the facility. "Is that what I think it is?" a Cloud Knight asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Naoto answered grimly. "The Brits are building a battleship, but why here? Why not in their Homeland? They've built and kept all their airships there up until now, haven't they?"

"Maybe it's a pet project of that butcher Clovis." Another Cloud Knight remarked.

"It's possible…" Naoto agreed, and then broke off as a loudspeaker spoke up.

"Engine testing will proceed as planned. Delta Teams are to commence fuel loading in forty minutes. All Hecto and Kilo Tech Teams are to switch to work plan Gamma-3."

"They're close to being finished." Naoto said. "I don't like the look of this. That ship is bigger than _Nagato_ , and she's a match for any of Axis' Aldebaran Class armored cruisers or even the Derfflinger Class battlecruisers. That thing could cause serious trouble if it gets finished by the time the ball gets rolling, or worse gets sent to the Britannian Homeland."

"Well…" the team tech specialist began. "…we did come here to get info _and_ to blow things up."

Naoto nodded and immediately began issuing orders. One team would plant explosives in the fuel depot, another team would hack into the central computer while planting bombs around it, another would target the energy plant, another would hit the loading bays, and the last team would hit the armory. Naoto himself led the team heading for the energy plant.

Barely fifteen minutes later and he and the two members of his team were pinned down, exchanging fire with Britannian soldiers while alarms were screaming all over the facility. "Corporal Mishima…" Naoto shouted into his comlink. "…come in corporal, come in!"

"Sir…!" the reply came, crackling with static. "…all teams but yours are at the rendezvous point, should we move to assist?"

"Negative have you accomplished your objectives?" Naoto asked, firing several bursts and ripping one Britannian's neck open.

"Objectives achieved, but sir…"

"Get out of here." Naoto ordered grimly. "We're pinned down and enemy reinforcements are closing in. Remotely arm your explosives for six minutes, and move out. Remember, _Nippon Banzai_ …"

"Sir I… _Nippon Banzai_ …goodbye sir…"

 _Forgive me Kallen…_

Naoto shut his eyes briefly while leaning against the makeshift barricade, thinking of his mother and sister on the Moon, and even of his father, the Britannian noble who'd sent them away for their own safety. He'd never held the man highly for not doing more for them, but now, with the clarity brought by the realization of his impending demise he knew that his father had done everything he could.

"Tell my sister: take care of our mother." he finally said before closing the line. Sharing one look with his fellow knights, they shared a determined glance and with shouts of ' _Nippon Banzai!_ ' they opened fire. For the next six minutes the three Cloud Knights held out, and all in all killed over fifty Britannian soldiers by themselves.

And then the bombs exploded, ripping apart a large portion of the interior of Third Prince Clovis la Britannia's private shipyard. And had it ended at that, the shipyard might have been salvageable. Unfortunately, the prince's new battleship was still being fuelled during the explosion, and a chain reaction ultimately turned the warship into a bomb.

The explosion was large enough to rock Tokyo Settlement, and lit up the night sky over both the Britannian settlement and the ghettos around it. And Ple-11 alias Jessica Valentine had her camera on hand to record the resulting chaos.

"Let the show begin." She said gleefully, recording the fires burning bright and out of control in the distance from her hotel penthouse.

* * *

A/N

I'm back…!

Schneizel makes his appearance, as well as the Blue Cosmos equivalent. The Cloud Knights make their move, Naoto still dies, and Clovis gets humiliated (he will have to take responsibility for that big ass explosion and the damage that comes with it) again. Ple-11 and C.C. will be meeting soon, maybe in two or three chapters or so. And it will _not_ be a happy meeting.

As to why that explosion was so big, well Schneizel's not the only one with toys (and I wanted to make a shout-out to the recent explosion in Tianjin). As for what _Nagato_ is, well it's a canon UC ship design operated by the Cloud Knights, unlike the Axis Federation ships which are all my original design. Feel free to guess _Nagato's_ class.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 10

Thirty kilometers south of Madrid, over two hundred Britannian Challenger III MBTs rumbled over the ground in the Mediterranean Sun, advancing in line abreast formation for ten kilometers to both left and right. Behind them – at a comfortable distance to allow the tanks to crush the opposition with ample time – rumbled APCs and IFVs, carrying the mechanized infantry needed to mop up in the tanks' wake and if necessary provide support.

Opposing the Britannians was about the same number of Axis Tiger MBTs, arranged in an echelon left formation. Rather than meeting the enemy head on, General Veers planned to smash the enemy right wing and simultaneously outflanking the enemy center before 'swinging' around to take them from the rear.

 _Of course, no plan_ _ **ever**_ _survives contact with the enemy: Britannia's generals shouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _incompetent._

As the opposing armored forces entered visual range, the Axis opened the battle with an artillery barrage. Sixty 155mm SP guns along with the same number of 30mm MLRS – the latter firing cluster munitions – units had the honor of firing the first shots of the First Battle of Madrid, the Axis Army concentrating their artillery fire grid by grid as opposed to spreading it out over the entire enemy line.

As square kilometer upon square kilometer of their armored line was reduced to burning hulks, and with no artillery of their own to answer in kind, the Britannian commanders gave the order to increase speed and close with the enemy tanks and force the enemy artillery to cease to avoid friendly fire. The gamble worked, and the Britannian Challenger IIIs claimed the first kills of the tank battle given the superior range of their 140mm rail cannons.

But while MBTs weren't as well-armored as mobile suits, titanium alloy and ceramic composite was still quite effective even against ferrous-tungsten kinetic rounds at range. Axis forces took losses, but they were tolerable losses until they could return fire.

120mm tank guns fired, APFSDS rounds with tungsten penetrators striking out against the Britannian tanks. However Axis soldiers soon found to their chagrin that ultimately the Challenger III was a fair match to their Tigers. Armor-wise both sides' composite armors were even. But while the Tiger's superior speed allowed them to close the range and thus counter the superior range of the Challenger III, in a slug-fest it quickly became clear that both tanks were just about even.

However the Axis had superior organization, the right wing of the Britannian formation beginning to collapse in mere minutes as the Axis armor swiveled scythe-like into the flank of the Britannian armor. To make matters worse, the Axis artillery had not slackened, instead reorienting as the tank battle began to pound the Britannian mechanized infantry in a creeping barrage instead, and keeping the missile-armed IFVs from supporting the armored forces in the front.

Orders were given for the Britannian armor to reorient into a diamond formation with one point facing the Axis echelon, and to resume the advance and crush the Axis armor. However as the Britannians began to reorient themselves, the Axis forces launched a second attack, reserve tanks and IFVs moving from behind the armored echelon in an arc that had them cutting into the Britannian left flank within fifteen minutes. The IFVs were particularly lethal, using optical-guidance missiles to target and destroy command vehicles and spreading cracks through the Britannian field command.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?" General Merryweather shouted angrily in his G1's command center. As he watched a spindle-shaped formation was shearing its way through the Britannian lines from the left, and splitting their forces into two. "Why weren't they watching their flank?"

"General…" an operator began. "…Colonel Gold from the 113th Mechanized is requesting permission to retreat. He reports that enemy artillery has cost over thirty percent of his troops and vehicles, and losses continue to…"

"Denied…!" Merryweather raged while slamming a fist against the table. "Britannian soldiers do not turn their backs to the enemy! Order him to outflank the enemy, and advance to destroy the enemy artillery and field command!"

"The armored line has been split into two…!"

"What?"

The general's tirade broke off in shock, and shock turned to horror as he watched the Axis detachment cut clear through the armored line and into the disorganized and brutalized mechanized infantry behind. "Don't get discouraged!" the general ordered. "They've used up their ammunition, so have Gold overwhelm them with sheer numbers! Even composite armor can't last against repeated hits from 40mm cannons! And we have missiles of our own too!"

"Colonel Gold is KIA!"

"What?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Severs is also KIA!"

"The mechanized infantry is collapsing!"

"Cowards…!" Merryweather exploded. "Have the rear of the armored line break off, and attack the Axis detachment!"

"Too late…! The enemy artillery has reoriented, and is now bombarding the rear of the armored line!"

"The Axis armor is shifting to crescent formation!"

"Armor casualties are at fifty percent and continuing to climb!"

"General we must withdraw!"

"No retreat…!" the general roared. "Order all forces to hold their ground, and to fulfill their duty as Britannian soldiers to the bitter end! Transmit to all forces, and declare the death penalty to all deserters! Where are our mobile suits?"

"They've been overrun!"

"What?"

* * *

The beam saber split the Redcoat III in half, the Britannian pilot screaming as his unit exploded around him. Natalia Arlofskaya caught return fire on her beam shield before she fired her shoulder cannons, scattering an enemy squad. She then leveled her beam rifle and shot one through the head, the disabled mobile suit falling from the sky.

 _A good deed for the day keeps death away._

Unfazed, she used her beam shield to batter another Redcoat's attempt to bayonet her – and destroying the Britannian mobile suit's weapon in the process (a beam shield was technically a 'flat' beam saber) – before ripping it apart with her Vulcans at point-blank range. "This sucks." She complained. "Killing small-fry isn't worth the effort."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Vanya Bragin countered over the encoded line while shooting another Redcoat III down. "The Brits are holding back for some reason, it's almost like they want us to get Spain _without_ looking like they're just giving it to us. I'm sure once this campaign is done and we escalate the war we'll start seeing aces like knights coming after us."

"Knights, eh…?" Natalia remarked as she dodged enemy fire before returning it. "I want to see how one of those Arthurian wannabes deals with the Jetstream Attack. Only the White Devil was able to break it, remember?"

"Yeah, and if you keep talking like that you'll jinx it." Iryna Chernenko countered as she cut down a pair of Redcoat IIIs in quick succession. "Murphy's Law, remember?"

"Oh that's just great…" Vanya whined. "…if that's the case then there's probably a Newtype among the Knights of the Round."

"Newtypes aren't invincible." Natalia pointed out. "Ramba Ral nearly got the White Devil more than a couple of times if I remember correctly."

"My thoughts exactly…" Iryna agreed. "…new orders girls. We're to finish up here and let the Crusaders run off to help the tank boys."

"Mop-up…?" Natalia echoed before sighing in resignation. "Oh well, orders are orders I suppose."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Vanya agreed.

"Don't complain then if you understand that much." Iryna agreed while shooting the retreating Britannian mobile suits in the back. "Less talking and more shooting."

"Roger!"

* * *

"General Veers…" an aide turned to the Axis Army commander in the command post to the rear of the Axis lines, next to the artillery. "…as ordered, our mobile suit forces – with the exception of Captain Chernenko's elite Paladin squad which is pursuing the retreating Britannian mobile suits – are moving to assist our ground forces in wrapping up the ground battle."

"Good…" the general said, already in a good mood at the excellent way that the battle had progressed, though he had no illusions that it was only a rout because the enemy commander was incompetent enough to try and engage without artillery of his own. "…inform the good captain not to pursue the enemy too far."

"Yes Your Excellency."

 _We might as well enjoy this easy victory. Madrid will be something else, and if it gets too bloody, at least I'll have this victory to present to Her Majesty._

"Order our forces on the field…" he added. "…the enemy formations have completely collapsed. Full attack: sweep them away, and accept nothing less than unconditional surrender from enemy forces."

"Yes Your Excellency."

"With that said, inform our forces to check their fire, we don't want any friendly fire incidents. With that concern in mind, have our artillery cease fire I don't want our forces to get bracketed during the victory advance."

"General…" a communications operator spoke up while passing a decrypted page to the general's aide. "…SIGINT has traced the enemy's field laser communications, and it has been confirmed by our reconnaissance unit."

Veers smiled wolfishly as the aide marked the location of the enemy command post on the map table. "Signal the artillery…" he said while tapping the location on the map. "…target: maximum firepower…!"

* * *

Crusaders swooped low over the battlefield on their Base Jabbers, raining down brilliant death on the broken Britannian forces. The beam rifles were bad enough, destroying tanks, vehicles, and infantry by the squad, but the Base Jabbers' Mega Particle Cannons were utterly murderous, the beams gouging smoking trenches through the ground and the Britannians alike.

This time it was the Axis armor advancing in a line abreast formation, 120mm smoothbore guns firing and picking off retreating vehicles with impunity. A few tried to fight back, but for the most part the surviving Britannian AFVs either ran or were abandoned.

To their flanks, the Axis forces had their IFVs and APCs, 30mm cannons and heavy machine guns ripping through the battlefield in a murderous crossfire and picking off fleeing Britannian soldiers as they ran. "Stand and fight you cowards!" a Britannian officer shouted from a hatch of a crippled tank. "Return to your posts, fight!"

He shot two fleeing soldiers in the back.

The next moment a 30mm round reduced his torso to offal, what was left of his body falling into the ruined tank. A moment later and it too was destroyed as tank fire destroyed his makeshift coffin.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, a group of Axis soldiers herded away a group of sullen Britannian prisoners – ironic considering they were the ones who'd surrendered with hands raised – from the battlefield. Other such groups were moving about in the wake of the Axis advance, picking up and taking away surrendering troops, or finishing off those who refused to surrender, and helping those that needed help (both Axis and Britannian alike).

"Come on…" one such Axis soldier said while gesturing with his assault rifle at a group of Britannians. One of them had his arm in a makeshift sling, and had a bloody bandage wrapped over his forehead and an eye. Another was being helped stand by one of his comrades. "…let's get a move on, we can't stay here for the rest of the day."

"What's going to happen to us?" the ranking Britannian asked.

"Obviously you're going to a POW camp to the south." Another Axis soldier said, as a medevac drove up. Corpsmen rushed out and at a gesture from the ASL, moved towards the wounded Britannians who reluctantly went along. "Relax, we treat our prisoners properly which is something that you apparently don't do."

A couple of the remaining soldiers bristled at the implied insult, but most looked shame-faced. It was true, Britannian soldiers had a reputation for brutality that made the Divergent Timeline's Imperial Japanese Army look humane at times, and here they were, receiving unexpected mercy from the victor of this battle.

"Move it…" the Axis soldiers pressed, and pushing the Britannians along. "…we don't have all day there are other prisoners and duties to attend to."

* * *

"Damn that Grey!" General Merryweather roared in his G1's command room. Red diagrams flashed repeatedly on the tactical display, showing Britannian formations overrun. "This is entirely his responsibility for not providing the necessary artillery support!"

The members of the general's staff and the G1's operators looked on stonily as their CO ranted about the Viscount's treachery. Most of them knew that even with artillery, they'd only have managed to delay the inevitable: once the Axis brought their mobile suits to bear, the battle would end.

"General…" one aide began coolly. "…your orders…?"

Merryweather made a sound of disgust as he glanced at the tactical display. "We have no choice." He ground out. "Issue the retreat order."

"Is there even anyone else apart from us who can retreat?"

"Didn't the general say that Britannian soldiers don't turn their back on an enemy?"

"What?"

The general seethed at the two staff officers who'd spoken up, but the two of them looked utterly unconcerned. "Insolent…" he growled. "…you dare mock a superior officer?"

"What superior officer…?" one of them shot back, the rest of the command staff and the G1 operators looking on in utter shock. "You led our forces here to be massacred! And can we even retreat at this point? The G1 is slow they'll overrun us even if we run now. I say we surrender peacefully while we still can!"

"Traitor…!" the general accused the officer while reaching for his sidearm, and then gunshots rang in the command center.

The general staggered as blood splattered heavily beneath him, barely able to look at the three stone-faced officers with their guns aimed at him. He staggered back a couple of steps, and then he fell to the ground. "All…Hail…Britannia…" he gasped out, and then he went slack.

The general's former aide walked over and kneeling down closed the dead man's eyes. He rose to his feet. "Contact the enemy commander…" the aide ordered. "…inform them that we wish…"

At that moment the entire world went up in heat and smoke, as 155mm rounds and 30mm rockets with the latter mounting cluster munitions saturated the G1 and the surrounding area.

 _October 31, Universal Century 0095: the First Battle of Madrid ends with an overwhelming Axis victory. An estimated twelve thousand Britannian soldiers perished in the battle, with another eight thousand being taken prisoner. Over two hundred armored vehicles and mobile suits were destroyed, while Axis forces lost three thousand dead and an estimated sixty armored vehicles and mobile suits were lost._

 _The Britannian commander was killed in action along with his command staff, and the road left open to the Spanish capital of Madrid._

* * *

"The latest casualty count is approximately two thousand dead and about two-thirds of that number more wounded." The aide reported to Prince Clovis, who was holding an emergency meeting with his advisors in a secure room in his palace in the Tokyo Settlement. "We're still assessing the collateral damage but we estimate it to be worth at least two hundred and fifty million…"

"Enough…!" Clovis said angrily, and ran a hand over his face. "Let the finance committee handle that, that's their job. What I want to know is who's responsible for this?"

 _Hopefully it's not Schneizel…if he knows about my R &D into warships, he could possibly know about **her** as well. I'll have to talk with Bartley about security later on._

"The last data transmission from the shipyard said that Elevens had infiltrated the facility." One of his advisors answered. "Resistance most likely, but given their obviously-military uniforms and training, I'd say they're probably JLF."

"Reprisals appear to be in order it seems."

"It certainly seems that way."

A storm of agreeing murmurs and nods swept the table, and Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald of the Purists nodded his agreement. "This is an opportunity as well." He said. "There have been indications that resistance fighters have been operating from the Shinjuku Ghetto. We can use that ghetto as an example, and wipe out a terrorist cell in the process."

"Two birds with one stone…" Clovis remarked with a smile. "…impressive thinking Margrave…"

"I am honored by your praise, Your Highness."

"Very well…" Clovis said. "…we'll publicize this latest terrorist attack by the JLF and link it to the terrorists in the ghettos. We'll pin all the blame on them, and use the latter as an example for what happens when you blow up Britannian property and kill Britannians."

The Third Prince and the Viceroy of Area Eleven looked at Jeremiah again. "I will of course directly oversee the operation…" he said. "…but I'll have the Purists spearhead the operation."

Jeremiah smiled. "We won't fail you, Your Highness." He said, and Clovis gave a laugh.

"I'm sure you won't." he said before turning to the rest of his advisors. "The same goes for all of you. You've got things to do, so get moving. I'll take care of the press personally. Bartley, Margrave, prepare to move out as soon as possible. Bartley, we also need to talk about security. My private office in one hour…"

"Yes Your Highness."

* * *

" _Prepare to move C…_ " Ple-11 silently read the hacked data-feed from the Viceroy's personal military advisor – and the _de facto_ ranking military officer in Japan – to a research facility surprisingly enough hidden _outside_ of Tokyo Settlement in the ghettos. " _…use the upcoming reprisal operation as cover. Details to follow…_ "

" _Well…_ " Ple-11 thought while typing commands into her laptop. " _…I suppose considering how…xenophobic most Britannians are I suppose it's the last place anyone would look for a secret research facility. What's 'C' though?_ "

For a moment Ple-11 wondered whether or not to actively try and find out what C was, but decided against it…for now. It was too soon to risk exposing herself with an active data-probe. Instead she satisfied herself with the passive download from her worm. " _A reprisal operation in the Shinjuku Ghetto…_ " she thought. " _…typical Britannians, these people are no different from the Titans. And they say Gihren Zabi was evil…_ "

She tapped a few more commands into the laptop, and smiled. " _Well…_ " she thought. " _…if I'm going to go and see what C is along the way, then I might as well take some pictures of what's going on. It might prove useful for propaganda after all._ "

The smile turned into a frown as a dialog box appeared. "Not bad…" she murmured. "…you didn't find the worm, but you found its access route. Not bad at all…"

She tapped a few more commands in, letting her redundant systems mask the data she'd seen, and after learning the transit route for C, she activated her failsafe…and promptly knocked out the network over the surrounding districts of Tokyo Settlement.

 _They don't know about the worm, and even if they did, it's a small price to pay to remain incognito. I can always replace the worm, but getting found out is rather…problematic to say the least._

"What the hell?" she said aloud, adding her voice to the outraged shouts from the rest of the net café's patrons. Not that she could really blame them of course, as she'd inconvenienced them with her failsafe. On the other hand, it wasn't like they'd lost anything really important from her actions.

 _Unless of course they were working on commercial matters in which case they might have lost a little or a lot of money. Oh well, a bit of humility would do these xenophobes a world of good or two._

With a veiled smile and an expression of faux irritation on her face, Ple-11 settled back into her seat and decided to enjoy the coffee.

 _It was good._

* * *

The man made his way through the Imperial Chancellery in Neue Preussen, wondering if they were finally going to be sent out to the field. Their forces – or rather the unit that he commanded – had been veterans of the One Year War, and had been disbanded by the republic's federation puppet of a government after they'd been forced to surrender.

The man had taken a lot of pleasure in seeing the Earth Federation's dupes – civilian and military alike – being charged with treason and either shot or imprisoned after Axis Zeon had regained control of Side 3 in the wake of the Transition. Granted, the new order was somewhat reminiscent of their old enemy and thus he had been more than a bit uncomfortable with it, but he was smart enough to see a façade when he saw it.

It got results, and that's what mattered.

And besides, the Zabi had been restored to power, and the Earth Federation was _gone_. Axis was strong, and in a position to continue – in a way – unfinished business from the One Year War. His comrades had been reassembled, and to their delighted surprise would not be merged with any of the five fleets – at least not permanently as they could be temporarily assigned as part of any of those fleets as needed – but would operate as a task force in their own right, much like the navy's scouting groups.

And of course the invasion had started…and they were still cooling their heels on the Moon.

Granted, the war had only just begun, and he could see that they would not be deployed until full escalation was called for by Princess Haman's grand strategy, but still…the waiting was getting to them.

"The Chancellor is expecting you…" the secretary said while indicating the door. "…please go ahead."

The man nodded and stepping towards the door knocked politely. He entered once assent was given, and closing the door behind him saluted the Axis Federation's Head-of-Government. "At ease captain…" Haman said. "…take a seat, and would you care for a drink?"

"Thank you, but no."

"I see…" Haman said while nodding in understanding. "…I assume that you have already deduced why you are here?"

"Our forces will be receiving new orders, and given that they'll be coming directly from Your Excellency…"

"The Cabinet and the ranking officers are all aware…" she said with a shrug. "…but I wanted to appraise you personally with regards to this operation."

Without another word, Haman pulled out a file and handed it to the captain who quickly skimmed through it. "China…" he said. "…an advance force…I see."

"What do you think captain?" Haman asked. "Will the operation succeed?"

"It will." He agreed. "With our help that is…without us, there's a good chance that General Xingke might find himself losing steam so to speak. And we need China if we're to secure our supply lines into Eastern Siberia for the coming offensive. Japan can help, but the logistics could be…problematic in the long-term."

Haman nodded. "That was my assessment of the situation as well." She agreed. "Prepare to move out captain, you and your forces will be deploying from the Moon within the next fourteen hours."

Captain Gerhart Schmitzer stood and gave a salute. "Axis Imperial Navy Special Operations Group Midnight Fenrir…" he said. "…Captain Gerhart Schmitzer, acknowledging our new orders."

* * *

A/N

Axis shows its grey side here, accepting nothing less than unconditional surrender otherwise they'll keep shooting (if you surrender though they'll treat you well), as well as past trials, executions, and imprisonment of Republic of Zeon politicians who kowtowed to the Earth Federation.

Midnight Fenrir is sortieing out, and Ple-11 knows about 'C'. Suzaku…I really hate that kid, and I hate the fact that I'm going to have to give him a role soon. Oh and Jeremiah's showed up too…so many characters to get POVs…my head hurts…


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 11

The inspection of Britannian Supreme Headquarters Albion had taken four days to finish, which was understandable considering the sheer size of the place. The underground fortress was easily the size of a city, and in fact included an urban center of its own complete with stores, restaurants, banks, factories (which manufactured civilian and military manufactures alike), residences for off-duty men and their families and other such things to be found in a modern city. The city even had its own civilian authorities and police forces – subject to the military command should the fortress come under attack – all built deep underground, capable of withstanding anything up to and including a nuclear attack.

Even starving it out was not an option: underground agricultural facilities, water and atmospheric purification systems, waste cleaning systems, geothermal energy sources and other amenities could allow Albion to indefinitely support both its garrison of two million and the three million civilians living in Albion City. This meant that the only way to take the fortress – apart from an expensive and bloody siege – was a colony drop.

And Albion secretly – or at least it was an open secret – housed Britannia's starship construction facilities and heavy-lifters in addition to its city and military facilities. Should a decommissioned colony or a redirected asteroid be detected, Albion could scramble a fleet into orbit to intercept within twenty minutes at the least.

It wasn't a war-winner, Prince Schneizel knew, but he also knew that Albion would at least ensure that Britannia wouldn't lose a war…so long as it was used properly of course. A military asset was only as useful as its commanders after all. And now he sat in a suite in one of Albion City's hotels and having tea with Earl Lloyd Asplund, his assistant Cecile Croomy, and the man's top test pilot, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi.

In fact they were the primary reason that he had come to Albion over the past few days, with the inspection just an excuse. Or rather, he needed to see Earl Asplund with regards to the man's work on Camelot, Britannia's mobile suit research and development project. With the Redcoat III thus far proving to be lacking against either Axis Crusaders or Paladins, they needed a new model on the field.

"Excellent work on the Morrigan Earl Asplund…" Schneizel said. "…considering the complexities of nuclear technology and our lack of experience with it, to have the Morrigan enter mass-production several months ahead of schedule is truly a worthy achievement."

The 'Earl of Pudding' laughed at the complement. "Flattery Your Highness…" he said. "…it would not have been possible if not for the increased funds and other resources you granted us when the war started two months ago."

"It seemed a reasonable decision to make." Schneizel remarked. "As I recall you mentioned that the Redcoat III is ultimately a technological contemporary of the Divergent Timeline's Earth Federation's GM II mobile suit. Considering that Axis had already surpassed the GM II at the time of the Transition, we needed a new model as soon as possible."

"And with the demands of the war on…" Lloyd began. "…I imagine the replacement of Redcoat IIIs with Morrigans will move much more quickly than it otherwise would."

"The Albion Defense Force and the Grand Fleet take priority." Schneizel replied. "Afterwards the Air Fleets are next priority, followed by active field formations and with garrison forces elsewhere as the last priority."

"Prioritization…" Lloyd said slowly. "…understandable…with that said Your Highness, I would like to ask that increased funding be maintained."

"Oh?"

Lloyd turned to his assistant who gave a small bow before speaking. "While the Morrigan represents a further closure in the tech gap between us and Axis…" Cecile began. "…ultimately the Morrigan is a technological contemporary of the Gaza-D and thus still inferior to an extent compared to the Crusader and the Paladin."

"True…" Schneizel agreed. "…but between nuclear energy, beam weaponry, and most importantly spaceflight capability, it represents a massive leap in our technological development. With that said, I was under the impression that space-capable mobile suits would not be possible until the generation after the Morrigan."

"That was our original assessment…" Cecile confirmed. "…however thanks to the assistance of Warrant Officer Kururugi – quite a brilliant pilot too I might add – we were able to quickly work out our issues with regards to the AMBAC System and other technologies and integrate them into the Morrigan's final design."

"Ah I see…" Schneizel said with a nod before sitting back and looking at Suzaku who gave a bow of his own. "…an Honorary Britannian…? Do not take this the wrong way young man but as I recall Honorary Britannians are not allowed to pilot either mobile suits or Knightmares. I do believe that it is something of a foolish policy, but still…how on Earth did you manage to end up being recruited into Camelot? I don't imagine the bureaucrats in Personnel Affairs giving you special treatment."

Lloyd choked on his pudding while Suzaku winced and Cecile glared at the scientist. "Well…I suppose you could say that Lloyd that is Earl Asplund ran into me just before the war began…" the Japanese pilot answered carefully. "…and at the time his usual test pilot was running sick, and…well he recruited me."

"I see."

 _Earl Asplund is living up to his eccentric reputation it seems. So you ran into each other…I wonder what that means._

 _Well it doesn't seem particularly concerning, so I suppose I don't really need to know._

"Your contributions to the empire are significant…" Schneizel said thoughtfully. "…and mobile suits pilots are usually commissioned officers. And considering the risks of being a test pilot…the rank of warrant officer is wasted on you young man. Kanon, please ensure the young man gets a field commission to first lieutenant."

"Your Highness…?" Kanon said with a shocked look on his face, one mirrored by Suzaku but he kept his peace.

"I am a believer in talent being recognized and rewarded for services rendered." Schneizel said. "No doubt Lieutenant Kururugi here will continue as Camelot's top test pilot, so it is only meet that his services be recognized, should they not?"

"I understand Your Highness, but the Promotion Board…"

"An official recommendation from me should satisfy their bureaucratic concerns."

"I understand Your Highness, it will be done."

Schneizel nodded and turned back to Suzaku, who looked utterly shell-shocked. At a nudge from Cecile, the young man rose and gave a deep bow. "T-thank you very much Your Highness." He said formally. "Rest assured I will endeavor not to disappoint your expectations."

"I'm sure you won't young man."

" _As should be expected from Prince Schneizel…_ " Lloyd thought. " _…generosity costs him little but earns him much in the form of devotion and loyalty from grateful benefactors. More importantly, when the time comes to choose the 99_ _th_ _Emperor, Lieutenant Kururugi and other such benefactors would be useful examples of the prince's generosity and magnanimity._ "

"Congratulations on your promotion lieutenant…" he said aloud with a smile at the younger man. "…with that said, I'll be making sure you earn your keep. Tomorrow we begin work on the Lancelot at eight AM sharp."

"The Lancelot…?" Schneizel echoed.

"Yes, it's the prototype for the Morrigan's successor." Cecile explained. "Much like the Gundam was for the Earth Federation, the Lancelot will serve as the basis for the next generation of mobile suits, which unfortunately we have yet to come up with a name for."

"I'll work on it in my spare time." Lloyd said dismissively. "And in any case we still have a lot of work to do with the Lancelot before we can work on a mass-production model. Don't worry though, Your Highness. Once we're done, we'll make the Lancelot and its successors the new fear of the Axis."

"I'll hold you to that, Earl Asplund."

* * *

Ple-11 was on the rooftop of a certain building in the Tokyo Settlement, working on hijacking a Britannian high-power transmitter, and configuring it to transmit to an Axis satellite which would then send her information back to the Moon. Nothing _really_ important – she wasn't so stupid as to send anything _really_ important on a civilian channel – but the information on the coming reprisal operation – and taken directly and more importantly _live_ from the Britannian military's own mission recorders, communication lines, and drone observers – in the Shinjuku Ghetto would be one hell of a gold mine for riling up the population to further escalate the war against Britannia.

Of course it wasn't a perfect hijack, a simple maintenance check would reveal her 'sabotage', but she'd checked the broadcast station's maintenance schedule and with maintenance done every morning and night, there should be enough time for the reprisal operation to be conducted. And every last grisly aspect of it would be going to Axis media companies.

" _Your sacrifices will not be forgotten..._ " she thought as she finished her diagnostic and closed the access panel. " _…nor will they go to waste._ "

Stepping back, she took a quick look at her copy of the tactical plan for C's relocation and quickly went for the fire escape. Given her objective for the day, she wasn't wearing casual today, going for paramilitary instead: cargo pants, a dark blue and short-sleeved shirt, a leather vest, heavy boots, and a black beret. Weapons and tools were holstered at her waist and kept in her many pockets, though no insignia of any sort could be found on her.

 _Technically she wasn't a member of either Imperial Intelligence or Military Intelligence, just a freelancer._

Once on the ground, she slipped through the alleys and into an industrial district, stowing away on a heavy truck headed out of the Settlement. The inspection at the checkpoint was a bit of touch-and-go – and security was even tighter after the huge explosion several days ago that rocked the Settlement – but nobody _ever_ looked up.

The truck left the Settlement, with Ple-11 latched on the roof of the cargo block with a knife.

 _Idiots…_

She jumped off of the vehicle once she was out of sight of the checkpoint, and ignoring the surprised whispers and stares of the Japanese on the streets, slipped into the alleys once again en route to her destination as explosions and gunfire began to be heard in the distance as the reprisal operation began.

 _It's almost show time._

Making a last check of her weapons and equipment, she pressed on.

* * *

"Missing…?" Clovis asked in disbelief. "What do you mean it's missing?"

"The truck transporting the Code-R container was attacked by terrorists…" General Bartley said, clearly and very uncomfortable. "…we're currently searching for it, but secrecy is…"

"You fool…!" Clovis exploded. "If word gets out…no, we can't let it get out. Dispatch the Royal Guard, have them find and retrieve Code-R and to kill anyone with the container. Have the Purists help as well."

"But…"

Clovis rolled his eyes. "It's _just poison gas_ Bartley." He said. "We have infantry of our own here, and we wouldn't want them to get caught if the terrorists set it off. Or for that matter, let them escape with it so they can follow up that bombing of theirs a few days go."

"No, I suppose not." The general agreed before issuing orders while the prince relaxed into his G1's command throne. As he turned back to the prince, the prince beckoned him over.

"If the container is opened…" he coldly told the general. "…use the command override to have the Purists' machines self-destruct. **No one** can know, understand?"

"Of course Your Highness…"

The prince nodded and turned back to the tactical displays and video screens, watching as the Purists had their way with Shinjuku Ghetto. They made use of Knightmares, aging Sutherlands in place of modern Redcoat IIIs, the smaller machines of greater utility in an urban environment.

200mm kinetic accelerators were overkill against mere Numbers after all. 40mm cannons were just fine, and chaos mines were another point in the Knightmares' favor. The prince watched and listened coldly as the Purists swept through the streets, buildings collapsing into rubble and mangled corpses littering the streets as the operation continued.

" _Just as you deserve Elevens…_ " he thought. " _…I could care less if you blew up my ship this is for Lelouch and Nunnally._ "

The prince blinked as a screen showed a pair of Elevens emerge from behind cover, one of them opening fire with an assault rifle while the other aimed and fired an RPG. The Knightmare simply dodged the missile and then blew the terrorists to bits.

 _Hmm…40mm cannons are still a bit of overkill it seems…_

"Your Highness…" Bartley began after receiving a report. "…we've found Code-R's trail, a fire-team is moving to recover the item in question."

"Good, once we have it back immediately move it to a secure location. And silence any possible witnesses."

"Yes Your Highness."

* * *

Ple-11 pulled the dead Japanese resistance fighter out of the truck, which had struck a concrete post. The front of the vehicle had been crushed, and the Japanese who had hijacked the vehicle had died in the crash. Ple-11 placed their bodies on the ground, and closed their eyes.

She glanced at the truck. "Well you certainly made my job a bit harder…" she said softly. "…but I can't blame you for being curious. Now then, let's see what this 'C' business is all about."

Ple-11 walked over to the cargo doors, and peered at the softly-glowing keypad and lock. She made no move to get her portable terminal to hack it, instead letting her Newtype powers do the trick. A ghostly hand – an echo across time and space – typed in the last combination for the lock, and Ple-11 did so in the present.

The lock beeped and the cargo doors opened outwards, Ple-11 stepping back as a mechanized platform of some kind slid out of the truck, loaded with all sorts of arcane machinery plugged into an orange capsule. The words 'Code-R' were marked on the canister.

"This is C…?" she said with narrowed eyes. "Code-R…?"

Ple-11 stepped closer, fighting down a growing sense of revulsion at what was inside the capsule. Something about it felt…off, as though its very presence was _wrong_ to her.

The strangest thing was, she _knew_ that what was inside the capsule was a person. She could sense that much. Through the revulsion clouding her mind, she sensed an old and strong mind patiently enduring inside the capsule.

But why did she feel so…repulsed?

Even stranger was that she could sense it was not about what the person could be that repulsed her, the revulsion…it simply was. She was repulsed as though that whoever was in the capsule was anathema to her.

How strange was that?

Muttering to herself, she reached out to the release button. There was more to being a Newtype than being a telepath, faster reflexes, increased analytical capability, and the ability to see beyond the limitations of time and space. They were transcendent beings beyond the limitations of planet-bound life forms.

 _Reason over instinct…_

She pressed the release button and stepped back as the capsule opened with the hiss of escaping air. She raised an eyebrow as a woman with long green hair and wearing a straightjacket toppled out of the capsule, and fell to the ground. Her eyes were closed, and Ple-11 bent over her.

"What are you?" she whispered as revulsion and curiosity mixed in her head. Golden eyes opened a fraction to look up at her, and then with a screech an armored car was pulling up, five Royal Guards stepping out with guns aimed at her.

"Lower your weapons…" Ple-11 said with a tone of authority in her voice as she stepped towards them with hands held away from her body. "…I'm Special Agent Jessica Valentine from Intelligence."

The Royal Guards didn't obey, though they glanced briefly at their commander who immediately conferred with Prince Clovis. "Can you prove that?" he finally asked her.

Ple-11 gestured at herself. "I have identification on me." She said. "If you don't mind…"

"No, that won't be necessary." The guard commander said. "Even if you are from Intelligence – which you just might be – you've stumbled onto His Highness' private business. Sorry special agent, but we've our orders."

Ple-11 raised her chin ever so slightly, playing the card of an unimpressed hardened operative. "There is no 'private business' when it comes to the security of the realm, commander." She sneered, all the while preparing a mental attack. It was going to give her one hell of a migraine later on, but a migraine beat being dead any day. "Not even with royal princes, not when it involves the interests of the realm as ruled by His Majesty the 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

The guard commander smiled apologetically, gesturing for his troops to lower their weapons while aiming his sidearm at her forehead. "So it is, special agent." He said. "It's a shame, you're clearly a patriot and Britannia will be poorer for your loss…"

 _Oh I'm a patriot alright, just not of your reenactment of Nazi Germany…_

 _Are you going to let it end like this?_

 _What?_

 _Or will you take a chance to save your life?_

 _Who…you…! How did…?_

 _Make a contract with me, and save your life with the Power of the King. And in return, grant me my wish, when the time comes._

Ple-11 narrowed her eyes and drew herself up, still meeting the guard commander's eyes. "So be it." She said to both him and to the green-haired woman, and as the man's finger tightened on the trigger, she saw monolithic gears in a Jovian sky connect…and then with a thunderous roar they _shattered_.

* * *

The blast doors into the G1's command center blew inwards, killing the two Royal Guards standing guard and sending everyone else reeling. Bright green tracers lanced out, killing soldiers, operators, and advisors alike. Bartley aimed his sidearm while Clovis cowered on his throne, but a shot to the general's shoulder sent him tumbling to the ground.

A man in urban-pattern fatigues ran over and kicked the sidearm away, shouting in Japanese and aiming his weapon at the fallen general. And if that wasn't enough of a clue, the white-bordered patch portraying a Rising Sun breaking through the clouds and inscribed with kanji clearly identified _who_ the men were. The prince felt the blood drain from his face.

 _This can't be happening!_

"Prince Clovis la Britannia…" the commander of the terrorists said in English while beginning to pace in front of Clovis, his men taking positions around the room while their medic surprisingly patched Bartley up. "…you made three mistakes. First you left the safety of the Tokyo Settlement. Granted, it's still on Japanese soil but everyone up there is your ilk. Here, everyone is Japanese. Blending in and slipping through the cracks is about as easy as breathing."

"What do you…?"

The prince tried to speak only to be struck by the Japanese's fist. "You…!" he began only to be struck again. "Not even my parents…!"

The third blow sent him from his throne to the ground, where he cowered, one hand raised imploringly against his attacker while blood poured from his nose. "Your second mistake…" the Cloud Knight continued. "…it was when you ordered your Royal Guard to join in with those Purist butchers, and leaving yourself exposed. The G1 on its own might have stood up against a frontal attack, and held out long enough for help to come, but infiltration…?"

The man scoffed and aimed a gun at Clovis who gaped at it fearfully. "Your third mistake was to start killing our countrymen." The Cloud Knight said. "Not soldiers even, or even prisoners. Just ordinary people trying to live their lives in peace as best they can under you butchers."

"Please…" Clovis begged. "…I'll do anything…"

"Four is death in Asia…" the Cloud Knight continued. "…will you make a fourth mistake, Your Highness?"

"…no…please…I can stop the killing…just don't kill me…please…"

"Tempting…" the Cloud Knight said with a note of disgust. "…but no, Axis has spies in the city, and they're sending everything to the Moon. And we need them to beat Britannia. The killing will continue, and feed Axis' will to fight. We'll free our country, stick it to Britannia, and get justice for all those you pigs have killed!"

Clovis was hyperventilating now. "Order your man to unlock the command database…" the Cloud Knight said. "…and I give you my word that I'll spare your life. You'd make a valuable hostage."

"Bartley do as he says."

"Your Highness…!"

"Do it…!"

Swallowing dryly, the general did as ordered, getting to his feet and walking over to a terminal where he unlocked the database. It only took a minute or so to download its contents and to erase any record of access. The Cloud Knights commander gestured, and the general was bound and gagged by the other Cloud Knights before being taken away.

"By the way…" the man said. "…I lied."

A single gunshot echoed in the command center, and the Cloud Knight stalked off after his men.

* * *

In the outskirts of Madrid, Brigadier General Viscount Ronald Grey entered into the tent set up midway between the Britannian and Axis lines, alone, as Lieutenant General George Veers did likewise. Like his Britannian counterpart, General Veers was alone.

"General Grey…" Veers said with genuine respect. "…it's a pleasure to meet you. Prisoners, Intelligence, and even the Spanish resistance speak most highly of you."

Grey smiled slightly. "I'm flattered." He said. "But I'm just a soldier, and everything I've done is simply what a 'proper' soldier should have done. There's a line between a soldier and a butcher after all."

"I agree."

Grey sighed. "First of all I'd like to express my thanks." He said. "Word is that you treat prisoners well, and I'm thanking you for doing that for my men, seeing I'm now the highest ranking Britannian officer in Spain. However, I understand that you're here to ask for my surrender. I can't do that, not without a fight."

"I see." Veers said sadly. "I'm saddened to hear that, but I suppose facing a worthy enemy is an honor in itself for a soldier."

"Indeed…" Grey said with a chuckle. "…with that said, I propose a forty-eight hour truce, during which time I will allow unarmed civilians and former POWs to be evacuated from the city."

"POWs…" Veers murmured. "…I hear that in your case POW also means indentured worker in military factories, but considering how Britannian POW camps are like…"

"Yeah…" Grey said unhappily. "…they're better off working in a military factory for a pittance than in one of those hellholes. At least in a factory they can be fed and kept from physical brutality by so-called 'security contractors' if only to keep them useful…"

Veers smiled. "Some would say this is the point where I invite you to join us instead." He said. "But that'd be an insult to you. Very well general, I accept your proposal. In return, I only ask that you keep the offer of unconditional surrender open, for when honor is satisfied and you may yet save as many of your troops as you can."

"I will." Grey said while holding out his hand. Veers took it, and the two generals shook hands. "Good luck General Veers, until unconditional surrender is called for, you're going to need it."

"I just might."

The two men let go, and then departed in separate directions.

* * *

A/N

Suzaku is here, he'll eventually be Kallen or someone else's rival…

…Clovis still dies. C.C. and Ple-11 meet…is she alive or dead? Did she get a geass or not? Why are her Newtype sensibilities offended by C.C.'s existence?


	14. Interlude: Axis Ship Classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Axis Ship Classes*

 _ **Legacy**_ **Class Dreadnought** : the _Legacy_ Class is the product of cross-examination of two previous ship designs, which ironically were never actually built, the Axis _Sadalahn_ Class and the Titans _Dogosse Giar_ Class (recovered from captured Titans facilities on Granada). The engineers behind the _Legacy_ Class were aware of the limitations behind working on purely theoretical schematics and technical readouts, and as such the _Legacy_ Class was designed to be a solid vessel while at the same easy to repair and refit. The first such vessel – First Fleet flagship _Legacy_ – was commissioned in UC 0089/2011 ATB, and has been steadily upgraded to keep up with changing technology and improvements in the original design.

Designed to serve as command ships and as ships-of-the-line, the _Legacy_ Class' primary armament is composed of twelve 400mm Mega Particle Cannons in triple turrets, two fore and two aft on the ship's dorsal hull and along the ship's center line. The _Legacy_ Class is also armed with a number of 125mm Mega Particle Cannons, mounted in single turrets along the ship's flanks, and a number of missile tubes recessed behind retractable armored bulkheads towards the ship's bow. The ship also has a number of point-defense guns, located across the ship for maximum coverage.

The _Legacy_ Class carries twelve mobile suits, launched via three catapults located on the ventral hull. The catapults are recessed into the hull, and are closed when not in use. The _Legacy_ Class is capable of operating in-atmosphere, and is equipped with a Minovsky Craft System.

The _Legacy_ Class is named after great personages in history, for instance Emperor Barbarossa/Frederick I Holy Roman Emperor for the Fourth Fleet flagship, Queen Semiramis of Assyria for the Fifth Fleet flagship, Cyrus the Great for the Second Fleet flagship, and the quintessential 'Renaissance Man' Leonardo da Vinci for the Third Fleet flagship.

 _ **Aldebaran**_ **Class Armored Cruiser** : the _Aldebaran_ Class is the product of Axis engineers to replicate the design principle behind the successful Federation _Salamis Kai_ Class, while avoiding the pitfall of the design originally being a modification of a design never meant to fill such a role (the original _Salamis_ Class was never designed to operate with or against mobile suits in mind and while the _Salamis Kai_ is a solid vessel elements of the original's flaws still linger). This delayed the _Aldebaran_ Class construction and final commissioning until UC 0090/2012 ATB, when the _Aldebaran_ was assigned to the First Fleet and additional vessels began to be built to replace older _Endra_ and _Salamis Kai_ Class ships serving in the Axis fleets at the time.

The mainstay of Axis fleets, the _Aldebaran_ Class is armed with eight 200mm Mega Particle Cannons in dual turrets two fore and two aft on the ship's dorsal hull and along the ship's center line. The _Aldebaran_ Class is also armed with a number of 125mm Mega Particle Cannons, mounted in single turrets along the ship's flanks, and a number of missile tubes recessed behind retractable armored bulkheads towards the ship's bow. The ship also has a number of point-defense guns, located across the ship for maximum coverage.

The _Aldebaran_ Class carries six mobile suits, launched via three catapults located on the ventral hull. The catapults are recessed into the hull, and are closed when not in use. The _Aldebaran_ Class is capable of operating in-atmosphere, and is equipped with a Minovsky Craft System.

The _Aldebaran_ Class is named after stars, planets, constellations, and other celestial objects and phenomena.

 **Type-92 Destroyer** : An escort ship first introduced in UC 0092/2014 ATB for fleet escort, patrol, and other roles, the Type-92 Destroyer is armed with three 125mm Mega Particle Cannons mounted in single turrets, two fore and one aft on the ship's dorsal hull and along the ship's center line. The ship also carries forward recessed missile tubes and numerous point-defense guns located across the ship for maximum coverage.

The Type-92 carries three mobile suits, launched via one catapult located on the ventral hull. The catapult is recessed into the hull, and is closed when not in use. The Type-92 is capable of operating in-atmosphere, and is equipped with a Minovsky Craft System.

Destroyers are not given individual names, but instead carry the squadron name with an affixed number. Destroyer squadrons are named after plants, for instance Squadron _Hydrangea_.

 _ **Derfflinger**_ **Class Battlecruiser** : The _Derfflinger_ Class was first built in UC 0092/2014 ATB as a test-bed for new technologies, with two other such vessels being built and commissioned in the same year, and another two for a total of five in UC 0094/2016 ATB. The technologies tested in the _Derfflinger_ Class would be used in the design and construction of the _Gilgamesh_ Class Fast Battleship, but the _Derfflinger_ Class was designed – similar to 20th Century battlecruisers – be able to fight and win against smaller vessels while being able to escape bigger opponents.

The _Derfflinger_ Class is armed with twelve 350mm Mega Particle Cannons in triple turrets two fore and two aft on the ship's dorsal hull and along the ship's center line. The _Derfflinger_ Class is also armed with a number of 125mm Mega Particle Cannons, mounted in single turrets along the ship's flanks, and a number of missile tubes recessed behind retractable armored bulkheads towards the ship's bow. The ship also has a number of point-defense guns, located across the ship for maximum coverage.

The _Derfflinger_ Class carries six mobile suits, launched via three catapults located on the ventral hull. The catapults are recessed into the hull, and are closed when not in use. The _Derfflinger_ Class is capable of operating in-atmosphere, and is equipped with a Minovsky Craft System.

 _Derfflinger_ Class ships are deliberately named in tribute after German battlecruisers prior to the First World War of the Divergent Timeline: _Derfflinger_ , _Goeben_ , _Von der Tann_ , _Seydlitz_ , and _Von Moltke_.

 _ **Pleiades**_ **Class Light Cruisers** : The _Pleiades_ Class was designed with long-range patrol and reconnaissance in mind, and is built with reduced firepower and MS capability but with long-range endurance capability. That does not mean however, that they are easy prey, armed with eight 150mm Mega Particle Cannons in dual turrets two fore and two aft on the ship's dorsal hull and along the ship's center line. They also carry a number of 125mm Mega Particle Cannons, mounted in single turrets along the ship's flanks, and a number of missile tubes recessed behind retractable armored bulkheads towards the ship's bow. The ship also has a number of point-defense guns, located across the ship for maximum coverage.

The _Pleiades_ Class carries three mobile suits, launched via one catapult located on the ventral hull. The catapult is recessed into the hull, and is closed when not in use. The ships are capable of operating in-atmosphere, and are equipped with Minovsky Craft Systems.

Much like the _Aldebaran_ Class, the _Pleiades_ Class is named after stars, planets, constellations, and other celestial objects and phenomena.

 ** _Gilgamesh_ Class Fast Battleship**: a new designing combining elements of the _Legacy_ and _Derfflinger_ Classes, the _Gilgamesh_ Class is designed to be able to move quickly while capable of pummeling just about any enemy vessel with its weapons and mobile suits. This comes at the expense of high fuel consumption and certain maintenance issues, preventing it from replacing the _Legacy_ Class.

The _Gilgamesh_ Class is somewhat controversial, apart from its technical pitfalls, with many calling it a subclass of the _Legacy_ Class. This is due to the fact that only two _Gilgamesh_ Class ships have actually been built - the _Gilgamesh_ and the _Enkidu_ (both serving in the Fourth Fleet) - with all other _Gilgamesh_ Class ships being _Legacy_ Class ships refitted to _Gilgamesh_ Class standards. And in any case, apart from its speed and issues, the _Gilgamesh_ Class is virtually-identical to the _Legacy_ Class.

The _Gilgamesh_ Class follows the _Legacy_ Class' naming convention.

*Does not include support ships such as police cutters, patrol boats, supply ships, etc.

* * *

A/N

The _Legacy_ is about as big as a _Sadalahn_ (bigger than either a _Gwazine_ or the _Dogosse Giar_ but smaller than the _Gwadan_ ), while an _Aldebaran_ is around the same size as an _Alexandria_ (bigger than the _Rewloola_ which is surprisingly small) with a _Derfflinger_ slightly bigger. A Type-92 is the same size as a _Musaka_ , but the _Pleiades_ are about the same size as a _Musai._


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 12

The gears shattered…and then the Royal Guards were reeling, blood flowing from their eyes, ears, and noses.

If Ple-11 was honest, it was a matter of touch-and-go. Whatever the…witch for lack of a better term had tried to do, it was all she could do to redirect the mental backlash – a backlash that could have killed her had she been even a fraction of an instant slower with her mental redirection – into a psychic shockwave around her. At the same time she launched forwards, shutting down her Newtype senses to try and allow her nerves to recover and depending entirely on physically-honed combat training.

The guard commander's bloodshot eyes barely had time to widen in surprise as he pulled his pistol's trigger…said weapon having been pushed by Ple-11 to aim up at his chin. As his jaw and face exploded into gore, Ple-11 pivoted around the corpse while aiming and shooting at the two Royal Guards to her right.

As bullets stitched into her Human shield from the left, the other Royal Guards went down, one with a pair of bullets in his chest and the other through his forehead. She then threw the corpse at one of the remaining two Royal Guards, and shot the other through the mouth. As the last survivor threw the corpse aside, she kicked him down and crushed his throat.

The man's eyes bulged as he scrabbled at her, only for Ple-11 to kick him away to die from asphyxiation. Silence fell as Ple-11 breathed heavily, letting the adrenaline drain from her system and feeling her body sag with exhaustion. And then there was the pain in her head, and she shook it a few times.

"Bloody hell…" she said, turning on the witch who had been watching all this time and had somehow managed to partly work her way free of her straightjacket. Ple-11 aimed her weapon. "…what are you? What was that?"

"You're a Newtype." She said calmly, as though she was merely commenting on the weather and didn't have a gun aimed at her.

"So what if I am?" Ple-11 shot back. "Answer my questions!"

"I'm C.C." the witch said. "That…well that's not something I can really explain, except maybe…well all I can say is that you can't receive the Power of the King."

"And pray tell, what is this Power of the King?"

C.C. just stared at her, and Ple-11 growled while preparing to fire a warning shot to one side of the witch's head. And she would have, had a Sutherland not burst through the buildings on the other side of the street. Lieutenant Colonel Villetta Nu took in the dead Royal Guards, the dead Numbers, and the green-haired woman in a straightjacket held at gunpoint by another woman in paramilitary dress.

She leveled her Knightmare's weapon. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded over the unit's loudspeakers. "Identify yourself!"

Ple-11 made a sound of disgust before lowering her weapon and holding it away from her, turned towards the Knightmare. "I am Special Agent Jessica Valentine from Intelligence." She said much to Villetta's surprise. "As for the dead Royal Guards, they were in the way."

"What?" Villetta said in surprise. "But they were…"

"It doesn't matter if they were His Highness' personal troops…" Ple-11 said contemptuously. "…I answer only to my superiors and to His Majesty the Emperor."

Villetta narrowed her eyes. The spy didn't seem to care much for the Viceroy, but then again Clovis la Britannia did have something of a…reputation for being a prima donna. And considering how Intelligence worked, short of the Emperor and his inner circle they and their operatives wouldn't really concern themselves with princely disfavor.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked instead.

"Normally you wouldn't." Ple-11 answered bluntly. "And normally you would have to risk crossing our operations."

Villetta winced at that. Intelligence could be…vindictive, and depending on how important the operation was, she might end up getting sanctioned. At best she'd lose any and all chances of becoming nobility, and at worst…it didn't bear thinking.

"Fortunately for you…" Ple-11 continued while carefully lowering her weapon on the ground and then gently kicking it away. "…I have means of identification on my person. It seems that this operation of mine has uncovered something bigger than we expected. In this situation I am authorized to request the assistance of Britannian field forces."

Villetta narrowed her eyes. While displeasing Intelligence was _bad_ …getting their approval was another matter entirely. And while she wouldn't be able to talk about it, the cover story or even a blacked-out reason for a commendation or two – which seemed to be in order from how big the situation the spy was implying – would go a long way to either or both a promotion and her goal of becoming a noble.

"I understand." Villetta said before opening her cockpit and exiting her unit. "I'll go down and check it out."

 _If things go wrong, well I've some skill in self-defense. Probably not enough against a spy and I'm probably just overthinking this but still…_

She left her cockpit and as she stepped onto the ground, she found herself locking eyes with the spy. The spy's blue irises seemed to shift…then there was sharp pain like something sharp and hot was sliding into her head, and then darkness.

The Britannian pilot crumpled unconscious on the ground, while Ple-11 fell back on her haunches. She wiped blood from her nose. "First that 'Power of the King' bullshit nearly fries my brain…" she muttered. "…and now I had to strain myself knocking that girl out and wiping her memory. I'm going to get myself an aneurysm at this rate."

Wearily getting to her feet Ple-11 turned…and found C.C. nowhere to be seen.

"Clever bitch…" she hissed, and pushed with her Newtype senses…and just as quickly pulled her probes back, wincing at the sharp lances of pain in her head. "…oh damn it…"

Looking around her as explosions rumbled closer, she mentally recalled a map of the area and decided that for now, discretion might be the better part of valor. She wouldn't be forgetting about C.C. though.

* * *

The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia looked impassively upon the World of C from his place on the Sword of Akasha. Just minutes ago the entire temple had been shaken by what would otherwise have been a magnitude four earthquake.

Otherwise being a key word considering that he wasn't really on Earth to begin with anymore.

Light footsteps sounded behind him, and then came to a halt but Charles said nothing. "As we suspected, Newtypes aren't quite Human anymore." The Knight of Six Anya Allstreim said, but with a tone of voice that most of those who knew her would be surprised to hear. There was that, and the fact that her eyes were glowing.

"C.C. told you this...?" Charles asked back. "Where is she?"

"She didn't tell me, and she wouldn't have even if I had asked. And she's quite good at masking her thoughts apart from what she wants me to know." Anya said with a smile, and Charles chuckled before turning to face the Knight of Six…or rather the persona hidden beneath the unknowing girl's consciousness.

A hand rose to caress the girl's cheek, and Marianne vi Britannia, a supposedly-dead Imperial Consort leaned into it. "Did she explain how far Newtypes are beyond Humanity?" Charles asked as he lowered his hand.

Marianne nodded as she stepped past the Emperor, looking out from the Sword of Akasha at the gods beyond. Humans were Humans it seemed, no matter where they came from on the planet…or even across time and space.

The fact that following the Transition Humans from the Universal Century manifested themselves within the World of C after their deaths proved it. It had proven advantageous too for Britannia, and while they were still behind Axis' technology in some ways, they would have been even further behind had not they been able to draw information from the gods about the Universal Century.

Not enough to catch up on nearly a century's lead of technology within a decade, but every little helped.

But the question remained: what of Newtypes? So far all the Universal Century Humans that had appeared within the World of C were all Oldtypes, and Marianne and Charles alike had no liking for the idea that even if they initiated the Ragnarok Connection, the Newtypes might survive and rebuild Human civilization, rendering all their work moot.

There was a possibility that no Newtypes had died since the Transition to manifest in the World of C, but considering Axis' population of over a billion, that seemed rather statistically unlikely.

There might also be a chance that Newtypes had their own collective consciousness – something that Charles and Marianne believed likely as the One Year War had showed that Newtypes far from being the harbingers of a new, more peaceful iteration of Human evolution, were just as Human as Oldtypes were (the lethality of both the Red Comet and the White Devil came to mind) – which they had to gain access to and thence incorporate into the Ragnarok Connection.

As such, Marianne _knew_ that what C.C. had told her was not something her husband would like to hear.

"Apparently Newtypes are every bit Human except in one very important aspect: they are fundamentally individuals. They are not bound to the World of C, or indeed any collective consciousness of their own. They can connect to it, but the connection is fundamentally unstable and has to be actively maintained, and even then it causes...discomfort it seems, to the Newtype in question. And they cannot make a 'contract'. Apparently their abilities are mutually-exclusive to geass."

Marianne paused and looked at her husband's suddenly-sour expression. "Newtypes are unique existences." She said. "In a way, they simply are."

"Can that really be called evolution?" Charles asked. "True they have achieved a measure of transcendence from the limitations of space and time, and have even achieved…purity of essence…"

"Purity of essence…?" Marianne echoed with an amused tone. "I suppose it fits, as they are their own existences."

"But in every other way they are as Human as you and I." Charles concluded, and Marianne nodded her assent.

"Newtypes are a threat to the pure and perfect world you and I have spent our lives working to build." Marianne agreed. "We must defeat the Axis, no matter the cost."

"War should only be a matter of last resort…" Charles said and then he sighed. "…and in this case, it truly is our only option."

Marianne nodded, and then continued. "C.C. also told me that apart from being unable to make contracts…" she said. "…there was another marked difference between Newtype abilities and geass."

"The first marked difference would obviously be the difference in the nature of their abilities." Charles said, stepping up beside his wife. "Geass is a power awakened in an individual by a code-bearer as an extension of the gods' power. But Newtypes are not connected to the gods, so they cannot use the gods' power. Their power is theirs alone and not an extension of or derived from others."

"Well there's that." Marianne agreed. "However C.C. said that the Newtype she met could sense her – that is C.C. – with her abilities."

"Curious…" Charles mused aloud. "…and potentially troubling…on the other hand, V.V. should be quite safe from prying Newtypes and as for C.C…"

Charles trailed off with a smile, and Marianne laughed. "That woman's ability to hide away from attention is quite daunting…" she said. "…well for now we'll have to postpone Ragnarok – no matter how galling – to deal with the Newtype threat first."

Marianne turned to her husband. "Sorry…" she said. "…but time's running short. I'll have to go before Anya wakes up."

Charles gave a nod, and with a last caress Marianne vi Britannia left her husband behind on the Sword of Akasha.

* * *

SBC News played a dark and somber theme as their logo flashed over the screen, and an equally-somber looking Amanda Lawson appeared on the screen afterwards. The words 'Massacre in Japan' were captioned on the screen.

"Welcome back to SBC News…" she began while an inset screen displayed images of Shinjuku's smoking ruins, the streets strewn with rubble while pyres of Human corpses burned at street corners. "…we bring you more news of yesterday's massacre in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo Japan…"

Cloud Knights pilots sat on benches or floated in micro-gravity in _Nagato_ 's pilot lounge, the battleship moored at Axis Space Fortress in orbit around the Moon. "Can you believe those bastards?" one of the pilots snarled.

"Oh I can believe it alright." Another pilot replied. "Damn Britannia! And what the hell is the Advance Force doing? Why didn't they do anything?"

"The Advance Force is made up of infiltrators and saboteurs…" Squadron Leader Kallen Kozuki said neutrally. "…they're not meant for heavy combat. There was nothing they could have done…at least not directly."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" the same pilot from before demanded, only to be nudged reprovingly by another pilot.

"It's just something from the rumor vine but…" Kallen began with an air of satisfaction. "…Clovis was assassinated by our forces."

For a moment there was silence, though everyone wondered if Kallen was satisfied about Clovis' assassination as a form of vengeance for her brother. "And of course…" the redhead continued. "…there was that explosion in the Tokyo Settlement a few days before. It took out a large chunk of Britannia's military infrastructure, didn't it?"

Kallen turned her head and gave a cold glare. "So…" she began. "…can you really say that the Advance Force hasn't done anything?"

"Well no…"

"I didn't think so."

Kallen turned back to the screen, where Amanda Lawson was reporting on the mass demonstrations erupting across the Axis Federation over this recent atrocity. "…all political parties have joined together in condemning this act of utter brutality…" Amanda was saying. "…and have called on the government to take swift action and to escalate the war against the Holy Britannian Empire. Most telling was a joint statement by the opposition Nationalist and Democratic Parties, wherein party leaders have declared that '…while our opinions and beliefs on the government of the Nation of Space have diverged, against the utter depravity and brutality of Britannia, the People of Space must stand together…' We now turn to Professor…"

"The Advance Force is on Earth…" one other pilot began with a wary look at their chastised fellow pilot. "…but what I'm curious about is why we're still sitting here in space instead of going down and getting down to business. The same for the Fourth Fleet and our Australian allies: they're just cooling their heels in Oceania."

"Grand strategy…" Wing Commander Haruhiko Suzumiya said as he entered the lounge. "…right now Axis and Britannia are playing the waiting game for each other to make the next move, while things wrap up in Spain. From what I hear though, Axis plans to move once Spain is secure."

"And then we can finally get down to showing those Brits what's theirs…"

"We're not in this for revenge Hayate." Haruhiko reproved. "We're in this to free our country, and to get justice. Keep that in mind, or you'll end up no better than the Brits."

"Sir yes sir."

Haruhiko nodded. "Kallen…" he began. "…aren't you supposed to be on leave?"

Kallen didn't say anything for a while, her eyes still on the television screen. "Mother said…" she began hesitantly a few moments later. "…that she could handle it. She also said that…she said that I shouldn't let my brother's sacrifice go to waste. That's why I'm still here."

The redhead finally turned to meet her commander's eyes. "We could deploy any day now, won't we?" she asked, and Haruhiko gave a slow nod.

"Yeah…" he said. "…any day now…more importantly, how are you handling this?"

Kallen hesitated again, and then found her nerve. "Naoto gave his life to do his part freeing our country…" she said. "…I'm not going to shame him by doing anything less. And more importantly, I'm going to live to see the day of Britannia's defeat, and past that."

"For your brother's sake…?"

"For my mother…"

"I see."

* * *

"Well this is rather unusual." Countess Serena Stadtfeld remarked to her husband as he sat in the Stadtfeld mansion's private lounge. "You usually don't come home except on weekends."

Earl Allan Stadtfeld's eyes flickered coldly at her. "This is still my house." He answered coolly. "I can come home whenever I want, especially when I'm entertaining guests."

"Guests…?"

"Well _a_ guest…or rather a business associate I should say…" the Earl said. "…there's no need for you to worry. I've made all the arrangements myself, and it will be a private meeting so it need not concern you."

"I see."

Husband and wife coolly stared at each other, and eventually the blonde woman left the lounge and leaving the Earl alone. " _Miserable shrew…_ " Allan bitterly thought. " _…I should have followed Count Ashford's example and gone to space with Ayano, Naoto, and Kallen. Now I'm stuck with this slut who brings in different men to the house every night. Well at least that means I don't have to spend the night with her, and if I'm not here then…_ "

Allan's thoughts trailed off as his wife reentered the lounge, dressed to go out and clutching her purse. "A friend of mine will be holding a dinner at her place…" she explained. "…and I imagine that you'll be busy for this evening…"

" _No doubt I will_ …" Earl Stadtfeld's thought. " _…but not in the way you think. I'm not like you._ "

Once the customary farewells had been said, Serena left, passing by a redheaded woman in business attire and carrying a thin leather bag while being escorted in by a maid. As they passed their eyes met, and Serena stumbled as she felt a stab of pain in her head. The other woman ignored it and kept moving, earning her a glare from the countess.

The redhead ignored it as well.

" _So that's what my husband prefers…_ " she thought in disgust. " _…one of his office ladies no doubt, and with no sense of propriety either._ "

"That was your wife…?" Ple-11 alias Julia Allster asked once the lounge door was closed and she sensed no further presences nearby. "Nasty piece of work, that one…"

"To my regret, yes…" Allan replied. "…legally at least…"

"Uh-huh…" Ple-11 said while taking a seat opposite the Earl. "…you still love your first love, that Ayano Kozuki, don't you?"

"Is it so wrong?"

"Nope…" Ple-11 said. "…I've never met the woman, but my intuition tells me you made one hell of a mistake sending your family off to the Moon on their own and staying here with that slag…no offense…"

"None taken…to my greatest shame and regret, I bowed to family pressure and did as you said." Allan said with a sigh. "Still, with me here I can at least help my children's cause more than I could by being on the Moon…though…well never mind…"

"About that…"

"Yeah, I know." Allan said while clenching his fists. "My son is dead. The Cloud Knights told me."

"My apologies…" Ple-11 said awkwardly. "…I didn't mean to bring it up, I…I wasn't thinking I suppose. Perhaps we should do this some other time…"

"No…" Allan said firmly. "…I…I can deal with this, though I'll be asking a favor of you later on. And if I hesitate now, God knows what might go wrong, and how would that honor Naoto's memory?"

Ple-11 nodded slowly, before picking up her bag and opening it. She handed over several papers to the Earl who perused them. "My cover's blown…" Ple-11 said. "…I'll need some time before getting back to business. With that said, that information could prove useful to both the JLF and the Cloud Knights."

"Indeed it would…" Allan agreed. "…I'll see that this gets to them."

"Thank you…" Ple-11 said. "…there's one more thing though."

Ple-11 handed over another sheet of paper, this time a charcoal sketch of a young woman with long hair and in a straightjacket. Allan raised an eyebrow at the sight. "I ran across her during the Shinjuku Massacre." Ple-11 said. "I have no idea what she is, but I **know** that she or at least what she is _connected_ to is nothing but bad news."

"Newtype intuition…?"

"That's right."

"And you want the JLF and the Cloud Knights to keep an eye out for her…?"

"If possible, the other resistance groups as well."

"I can guarantee the JLF and the Cloud Knights…" Allan began. "…but the smaller groups are more difficult. Still, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you again."

"With that said…" Allan said. "…now it's your turn to do something for me."

"And what might that be?"

"Can you send a written message from here to the Moon via Carpentaria?"

Ple-11 thought about it for a moment, but eventually she shook her head. Allan sighed and nodded in resignation. "I can however arrange for you to send an encoded message to your wife." She suddenly said to his surprise. "Something tells me that you had…a means in the past to communicate with her in secret. Even before the Brits conquered Japan, I doubt a Britannian nobleman keeping in touch with much less marrying a Japanese foreigner was encouraged."

Allan smiled wistfully. "I suppose you could say that." He said, and Ple-11 smiled back.

"Prepare what you want to say, and I'll see it sent to the Moon."

* * *

"We have a problem."

Kewell Soresi and Villetta Nu glanced at their leader. "I took a look at Villetta's mission recorder." He said, and he smiled reassuringly as she winced. "Between what I've found and Villetta's apparent memory loss, to say nothing of the dead Royal Guards and the ease with which they were apparently dispatched, I think we have a Newtype spy or some other agent running around."

Villetta groaned and let her face sink into her hands. "A Newtype…?" Kewell asked. "Psychic freaks…how do you propose we deal with this?"

"I don't know yet." Jeremiah admitted. "I'll be calling a meeting later on to discuss the matter among other issues."

"Other issues…?"

"Dealing with the assassination of Prince Clovis for one…" Jeremiah said, and the two other Purists nodded their agreement. "…continuing operations against terrorists for another, and Code-R…"

"Code-R…?"

"Prince Clovis' pet project…" Jeremiah said. "…from the mission recorder in Villetta's Sutherland, it looks like some kind of…well research project, and that green-haired woman in the data is the key to it all. Either she was a scientist involved in the project, or a test subject."

"Why would a young woman be a test subject herself?" Villetta asked. "Unless…Prince Clovis was researching bio-chemical weapons…?"

"It's a possibility." Jeremiah conceded with a nod. "But it's probably best if we discuss this later on at the meeting. In the meantime, get some rest lieutenant colonel and that's an order. Until Pendragon sends a new Viceroy, we're in charge here and I'll be putting a lot of weight on your shoulders from now on."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A/N

C.C. gets away…and Ple-11 gets no geass. Of course she wouldn't, she's a Newtype, why would she need them, and as a trans-Human she wouldn't really be compatible to the World of C. On the other hand, Charles does have a point: Newtypes aren't necessarily superior to Oldtypes, as Newtypes are still very much like Oldtypes (minus their powers of course).

Kallen seems a bit OOC in this chapter, but then again she just lost her brother, so cut her some slack. I'm also aware that the rest of Kallen's 'family' don't have names (apart from Naoto) in canon, so I gave them names.


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 13

Siege of Madrid, Day 3

Axis artillery – 155mm howitzers and 30mm rockets – pound Britannian positions across the suburbs and the city proper, however the advance into the city has stalled in the suburbs due to stiff Britannian resistance. The initial advance into the suburbs – spearheaded by IFVs – was blunted thanks to the efforts of rapidly-moving Knightmare squads, which took a heavy toll on the Axis armor.

Thankfully, Axis superiority in mobile suits has negated the Knightmares' urban utility to an extent, though they still cause a great deal of trouble for the Axis forces struggling through the suburbs. Axis infantry have set up forward batteries of 120mm mortars, further supplementing the constant bombardment the Britannians are under.

With the civilians evacuated prior to the siege, collateral damage is not as much of an issue as it would usually be.

An Axis platoon advances in the wake of a rumbling Lynx IFV. The Axis troops are spread out in skirmish formation, keeping wary eyes to the front, to the sides, and above. Another platoon of Britannian soldiers wait on the rooftops of the buildings around. As the Axis soldiers pass, one of the Britannians rises and aims a rocket launcher.

The anti-tank rocket hits the Lynx to the rear and the IFV goes up in flames. Britannians rise from their positions and open fire, catching the Axis soldiers in the crossfire. Axis troops go down, while others scramble for cover and return fire. The Britannians keep up the torrent of fire, drawing the Axis' attention as flamethrower-armed troops move into position and wash the Axis lines with burning fuel.

The Britannians redeploy after putting the Axis troops out of their misery, and just in time to avoid a passing squad of mobile suits on Base Jabbers. A retaliatory artillery barrage ravages the block, barely missing the withdrawing Britannians.

Elsewhere, an Axis platoon gets caught in the crossfire between two light machine gun nests after their IFV is destroyed, the machine guns adding to the murderous hail of hot lead from the rooftops. Again, the Britannians withdraw after the Axis troops in the area are eliminated.

Elsewhere, Tigers and Challenger IIIs engage each other in what was once a busy suburban thoroughfare. At such close range armor is effectively useless between equal machines, the duelers crashing through buildings on either side of the street as they maneuver to fire on the enemy first. A Challenger III claims the first kill of the battle, blowing off a Tiger's turret from the rear. Undeterred, another Tiger evens the score with an APFSDS round from the side that guts the offending Challenger III.

Three Tigers go up against three Challenger IIIs on the street. Both set of tanks fire at the same time. One Tiger misses, while one Challenger III's round glances off without penetrating. The two surviving tanks move laterally in an attempt to outflank each other. The Challenger III hits a burning tank, leftover ammunition cooking off from the impact and the flames.

The explosion doesn't hurt the tank, but it staggers it and buys time for the Tiger to finish the job. Moments later, and a 40mm round rips the Tiger's tracks to shreds, and a Sutherland kicks it flying to explode further down the street.

An anti-tank missile soars through the smoke towards the guilty Sutherland, which loses an arm. A follow-up barrage of 30mm rounds pummels the Knightmare's torso, and another missile blows a leg off. The wrecked falls backward and explodes, and an Axis platoon advances down the street with a trio of Lynxes. The two remaining Sutherlands avoid the missiles, but a Tiger mission-kills one Sutherland, forcing the pilot to eject. The remaining Sutherland outflanks and throws a Chaos Mine, inflicting heavy casualties on the Axis forces.

It retreats afterwards along with the remaining two Challenger IIIs, but not before using a Slash Harken to destroy two of the remaining three Tigers, impaling one and hurling it against a second. The Axis troops move to secure the area…

…and are pulverized when Britannian artillery opens fire on their position. The static fighting in the Madrid suburbs continue regardless as the Axis maintain the push into the city, and the outnumbered Britannians fight to hold the line.

* * *

 _Dear Angelica,_

 _Hey sis, how are you doing? I hope you're doing well what with winter about to begin, and New England isn't exactly warm this time of the year. It's pleasantly warm here in Spain, and I'm tempted to have you join me in the country for the winter months, only well you know, the Axis invasion and all that._

 _Invasion…well we're both invaders, and yet the Spaniards are more interested in cooperating with them than with us. Makes you think, doesn't it?_

 _Viscount Grey's a good man, and I know that you didn't like me joining the army because of all the news about the army overseas and everything they do, but things are different here. The Viscount keeps us taken care of, without bothering the locals too much, and anyone who doesn't fall in line with his way of thinking either gets transferred out or court-martialed and shot._

 _As for the Axis…I don't know what to think about them. The officers say that they're hypocrites, that they killed billions of people back in that world of theirs, and even though they don't have Areas and Numbers and condemn us for them they're no different…well I don't know if I can judge based on_ _ **that**_ _but I get the feeling that they really are no different from us._

 _That is…the officers and nobles say all these high-sounding ideals and all that, but the common soldier and person on the street probably has no personal interest in the fighting itself._

 _And to be honest, I wonder that if things had been different, maybe our two countries could have coexisted peacefully? It's funny, seeing myself write things like that, and I suppose I'm thinking bigger than what I should be thinking and writing, but all this fighting…it makes one think, if all this is worth the cost._

 _But enough about that…what I'm trying to say is, I love you sis, and I always will. Things are coming to a head over here, and though I joined the army to get enough money to pay for your new legs, and I never regret doing so, I regret the fact that I might not see you again. If that happens, all I can take comfort in is that the compensation pay should be enough for surgery, and then…and then I wish you a long and happy life._

 _Don't get the wrong idea though I'm not giving up on getting through this. But the way things are, I just wanted to get it all out in case things go south. But I'll do everything I can to get back to you. And then when spring comes, let's go visit that cove we used to visit way back, when mom and dad were still around. By then the war should be over, and I can settle down for good. Wouldn't that be great?_

 _Love, Gerard_

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _By now you've probably heard that Viscount Grey and his army are trapped in Madrid, and fighting a last stand against the Axis. I don't know if this letter will reach you, but I certainly hope it will._

 _I know you weren't happy about me joining the army, being your only child and all, and risking my life out overseas. And to be honest, I'm not happy either. Well, not about joining the army, but some of the things I've heard other units do…turns out all those tabloids were right…_

 _On the other hand garrison duty isn't so bad, or at least it wasn't. Now we're fighting a last stand in an empty city – for which I'm very thankful since I don't particularly like the idea of ordinary folks getting caught in the crossfire – and it's proving…well difficult for both sides. I can only hope that when all this is over, regardless of who wins or loses, it was worth all this death and destruction._

 _I won't tell you everything that I've seen, but I can tell you that I haven't done anything that I would regret, or anything that you would be ashamed to call me your son. I hope that somehow we can get through this, either in victory or defeat, and I'll be home to see you again. Because I won't deny it: I miss you both._

 _And in case I don't get through this, I love you. I don't regret joining the army, and putting my life on the line for country and Emperor, but I regret making you worry about whether I'd be coming home in one piece, or whether I'd be coming home at all. Sorry for this letter being so short, but you know me, I've never been particularly wordy and all that. Take care of yourself mom and dad, since I'll be taking care of myself, and I hope to see you again._

 _Love, Johnny_

* * *

 _Dear Mike,_

 _Hey bro, it's Clare. The civvies have been funneled out of the city so the fighting here is getting real intense. Rumor is that the Viscount intends to hold out for as long as he reasonably can, but at the same time he doesn't plan to fight to the last man or woman. No word on whether it's true or not, and the officers aren't saying anything._

 _But it certainly doesn't seem like the Viscount to fight to the death. He's a good man, and I know that if he can get even a small number of us common grunts out of here with a guarantee of going home without having to bleed for it, he'd throw his title to the mud in a heartbeat._

 _He's that kind of man, unlike_ _ **some**_ _noble-born – or even common-born – officers that I could but won't name._

 _That's why we won't give up. As long as the Viscount believes there's still a chance we soldiers can meaningfully do our duty, we'll believe in him, and do our duty. We'll follow his lead as long as he wants us to._

 _It's just as you said bro: a real leader doesn't even need to ask people to follow him, they just do._

 _All I can hope for is that I get through this, because not all of us are going to. The artillery is intense, you know just like those stories back from Napoleon's day, with the sound and smoke of cannons and explosions filling the air and can be heard from one end of the battlefield to the other. Not too surprising, the Axis batteries surround the city, and the Viscount has his own guns aimed back._

 _It's been three days since the siege has begun, and I don't think it's going to end soon. Every day men and vehicles get sent out to slow or stop the Axis pushes, Knightmares and mobile suits sortie to harry the enemy – just like the lancers of Napoleon's day – and every dispatch and sortie comes back bloodied and with losses. Things seem to be even for both sides, so I won't say the fighting is unfair, but…_

 _I wish it didn't have to come this._

 _No matter what some idiots say, war isn't fun at all. I've seen men turn into bloody pincushions, seen them burn alive, or even get reduced to bits and pieces of offal strewn across the street. Hell I've even seen one man struggling to keep his guts in after a shell fragment ripped his belly open, and another drag his legless body towards me while hallucinating and begging for his mother…_

 _God…why did it have to be like this?_

 _I don't know if I'll be coming back Mike, so take care. If I don't, don't go looking for revenge. Some of the things I've seen, it's not worth the effort. Goodbye for now._

 _Love, Clare_

* * *

 _November 7, 2017 ATB_

 _The siege has entered the third day, and thus far things are going as might be expected for the siege. Our supplies of food and medicine are holding out – supposedly better than our ammunition supply though that's just a rumor – but the casualty lists are growing longer day after day._

 _Considering that I'm supposed to be part of a rear-echelon/garrison command, I never expected to be taking part in triage situations, at least not on this section of the line. And yet there I was, giving orders to corpsmen, orderlies, and nurses to identify those who couldn't be saved and to stick them full of morphine to ease them on their way._

 _As a doctor I can't help but feel to have failed in some way…_

… _but I guess that's what it means to be a military doctor. So far the day's only begun, and I_ _ **know**_ _that it's not going to get easier. Either for the rest of the day, or until the siege comes to an end…_

 _Addendum: they brought in several patients, the survivors of an artillery barrage. There were six men, three of which had to be given morphine and then let go. One of the remaining three went berserk on the operating table, and stabbed a nurse and knifed another before he was put down. Another died on the operating table, going into convulsions and spraying blood everywhere…the last one…he's still alive but comatose. I don't know if he'll ever wake up, but he's still alive. I hope he does._

 _Addendum: a mobile suit crashed nearby. Thankfully it was one of ours, as those Sakuradite drives aren't as nasty when they go up. If it were one of those Axis units…well from what I hear an Axis mobile suit's reactor going up would probably have turned much of the surrounding district into a smoking crater. Thankfully, our troop and equipment density is still too dense for Axis mobile suits to go in this deep on their sorties._

 _Addendum: there was an incident just now. A group of soldiers were caught pilfering medical supplies. Morphine of all things…though perhaps it shouldn't be too unbelievable. Siege warfare isn't good for morale, and inevitably a few will try to relieve the strain one way or another. That doesn't justify pilferage of course, and they've been summarily arrested and taken away. But with the siege still only three days old, I can help but wonder, how much worse will it get?_

 _Addendum: my shift is over, and I'm back in the barracks. But the fighting continues, and I can still hear the artillery in the distance. And as a doctor, I could be called up anytime in case of an emergency. Well that much is to be expected for a doctor, military or not. It says a lot that I can take comfort in_ _ **that**_ _nugget of normality._

* * *

The storm-troopers huddled in the darkness of the under-city, their armored suits filtering the foul air while the tech specialist disarmed the mines in their way. General Veers had grown displeased at the way the fighting was bogging down, and with casualties steadily climbing and with no desire to report to the Empress of having repeated the follies of the First World War, the general had dispatched a storm-trooper platoon to infiltrate the city via the under-city and disrupt the enemy's support network.

However it seemed that their adversary had known of the under-city being a weak point in the city's defenses, and had fortified it accordingly.

The access tunnel they had originally intended to use to enter the city had been sealed with a pressure door, and had been welded shut. Knowing better than to force a pressure door, the platoon had discussed their options: abort or proceed.

Aborting the operation was _not_ an option: they were Imperial Storm-troopers, and they would continue the mission so long as a chance of success existed. A quick study of a pre-war map of the under-city later, and the platoon continued on their way.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

The two egress points they'd chosen had been deliberately collapsed, and the platoon again discussed their options. And again they continued, going deeper into the under-city and into the city mains to find another way into the city.

The mains turned out to be mined, slowing their progress down greatly.

And now another issue had arisen, much to their consternation. "The methane levels are increasing." The platoon commander noted over the encoded line. "Something's not right here."

"Maybe the gas filtration systems have been knocked out." His second-in-command replied. "We have been pounding each other hard over the past few days, or the Brits are shunting power from the city's systems."

"That's…probably it." The platoon commander said. "But the methane levels are definitely getting higher as we proceed. Careful with your weapons boys and girls, it only takes a single spark to cook us alive."

"Yes sir."

The platoon reached an intersection, and the commander ordered them to split up, one squad going forward, and the other two to the left and the right. The platoon finds the access points leading up through manholes in back alleys, but they are wired either to alarms or explosives.

There is a moment of discussion over the encoded line, and then it is decided – after an examination of the city map – to remain split up as they enter the upper city, and to rendezvous elsewhere on the surface. At that the respective squads begin to disassemble the wiring.

 _All it takes to start a fire is a single spark._

A shorted wire ignites the methane-rich air, and in the blink of an eye the mains turn into a boiling inferno. The tech specialist and sniper of one squad barely has time to burst through the manhole above him – praying that it is not wired to explosives – before the flames immolate his squad below and explode out of the manhole behind him.

Even armored suits rated for vacuum and NBC environments are of no use in an enclosed and pressurized space that's suddenly ignited.

The man spends a few moments catching his breath and pulling himself back together and quickly realizes that if the devices weren't wired to explosives, then they were probably wired to alarms. And the flames which explosively vomited out of drains or exploded through manholes (to say nothing of the streets buckling upwards) were another sign that something had gone wrong underground.

The man quickly gets up, and vanishes further into the city. The Britannian rapid-response teams deploy after some initial confusion – born out of the underground firestorm – but they fail to find the man.

 _How dangerous can one sniper prove?_

* * *

On the other side of the globe, the Cloud Knights were making another move. Their target was a mobile suit base in the Japanese countryside, as a prelude to an even bigger operation in the future.

The base wasn't that large or important, a control tower, a barracks (which included the mess), the MS hangar itself, a chain-link fence and a security checkpoint. All told, the garrison numbered only about fifty men, including the tech crews and pilots. And the trucks that drove up were those used by the Britannian armed forces, so their arrival wasn't particularly alarming in itself.

What was alarming was as the trucks drove up, the base communications' suddenly found themselves being jammed…and mortar rounds were shrieking down towards the barracks. They were HE rounds, and they quickly reduced the upper portion of the building to flaming shreds. The troops inside quickly rushed out…as the second volley came shrieking in, aimed at the grounds around the barracks.

This time they were white phosphorus rounds, and the Britannian troops were forced to choose between the toxic and incendiary gasses choking the air around the barracks, or the dubious safety of the barracks. Most chose the latter, and quickly found themselves submitting to a murderous bombardment.

A few chose to run the white phosphorus, and emerged choking and bleeding internally (evidenced by bleeding noses, mouths, and ears), and in some ugly and burnt wounds. The guard house was raked with machine gun fire, killing the troops on station, while other trucks burst through the fence and disgorged Cloud Knights.

Armed with carbines and grenade launchers, and supported by machine guns, sixteen Cloud Knights overran the base within minutes. A rocket destroyed the control room on its tower, and those that managed to avoid getting destroyed with the tower died from a claymore at the tower entrance.

The pilots of the Redcoat IIIs in the base were in the barracks for the most part, and while one managed to get to the hangar, he died in his unit's cockpit vomiting blood from internal injuries caused by white phosphorus exposure. The unarmed tech crews surrendered and were taken prisoner.

The loss of contact did not go unnoticed, but by the time the Britannian reinforcements were closing in about forty minutes later, the base lay in ruins. The Cloud Knights had made liberal use of explosives, taking only their prisoners and the four captured Britannian mobile suits with them.

At the same time, the JLF were readying a submersible cruiser squadron for the upcoming operation, after which the Cloud Knights (or their Advance Force) would be formally integrated into the JLF command structure.

* * *

"You know what?" a tipsy Nonette Enneagram asked a rather displeased Haman Karn.

"No, I don't." she replied testily. "What I do know is that you're making a complete mess of yourself."

"And whose fault is that?" Nonette asked before belching loudly and then laughing, shakily poured herself a glass of alcohol. "Pardon me."

"I think you've had just about enough for the day." Haman said firmly, and took the wine bottle away. Nonette scrambled for it, only to fall on her face on the table. "And more to the point, I've heard you've been drinking heavily ever since news of the Shinjuku Massacre broke. That's what: three days…?"

"Oh leave me be." Nonette said, getting up and downing her glass in one drink. Haman grimaced at the wildly fluctuating sense of self-loathing and despair pouring from the other woman. "This is your fault. I know what you're doing. You're trying to break me, trying to get me to defect, well it won't work…I'm the Knight of Nine…it doesn't…I won't…pardon me…"

Haman fought to keep her temper under control. The woman had completely lost it, and was now a complete mess. This was definitely not something she'd foreseen. Sighing, the Imperial Chancellor took an empty glass and poured some water and held it out. Nonette took it and took a drink. She hiccupped before focusing on Haman. "You know what?" she asked.

"No, I don't know."

"Axis and Britannia aren't all that different from each other." She said, and Haman raised an eyebrow. The woman's aura was still…disturbed, but there was a glimmer of control there. "You wanted to leave the Federation…no you were already gone…I think…and you killed billions of people with gas and a big rock…"

"It was a space colony."

"Still a big rock…" Nonette said, taking another drink and giving another hiccup. "…pardon me…Britannia…wants to unite the world, and kills millions of people to do it."

"I think the death toll is in the tens of millions now."

"Still smaller than a billion…pardon me…but you know what?"

Haman was getting irritated. "No, I don't know." She ground out, and Nonette laughed near-hysterically at her. It took all of Haman's self-control not to erupt then and there…and then anger turned to confusion as Nonette's laughter turned to sobs.

"You…you…you killed billions…but you people fought for a better world. I…I know it…I can _**SEE**_ it…Britannia…? What happens when we unite the world? Those inbred bootlickers in Pendragon get to lord it some more…and then when the people get angry, it's our job to put them down…pardon me…"

Wearing an expression of mixed pity and exasperation on her face, Haman poured Nonette another glass of water. "I can't stand it…" the green-haired woman whispered. "…well I can…but it hurts so much…I can hear them scream…I can **always** hear them scream. But…I…I can't…Britannia is my home…or it was…"

"You could always stay in space."

Nonette laughed again, and then gave a sob while wiping at her runny nose. "It doesn't work…pardon me…" she said with a hiccup, and drained her glass. Haman refilled it. "…I can still hear them…it's not that loud anymore, but I can still hear them."

Haman watched as the other woman went silent, staring down into her lap. Finally she looked at Haman with bloodshot eyes. Haman raised an eyebrow questioningly, her senses still telling her the woman before her wasn't herself yet. "Give it back…" Nonette said with a hiccup. "…it works…I can't hear them scream through the fog…give it back…please…I'll give you a kiss if you do…and maybe more…pardon me…"

Haman looked very exasperated, but made no move to return the wine bottle. "I think you've had just about enough to drink." She said firmly while getting to her feet. "I can see you'll never betray your country, but what if you could save it?"

Nonette burst out laughing. "Save it…?" she echoed. "You can't save it, no one can. It's…pardon me…rotten to the core…like your Federation. Hey give it, come on be a pal. I was serious you know, I'll kiss you if you do. You need to lighten up seriously…pardon me…"

"I'm fairly certain you're going to regret saying those words once you're sober." Haman said with a grimace. "And it's not impossible…when you're sober, come and talk to me. I have a certain proposal in mind."

Nonette laughed again. "We haven't even kissed yet, and you're…proposing…wow you're pretty fast friend…uh…what's your name again?"

Haman opened the door to the suite, and curtly gave some orders. A doctor, a nurse, and several policemen (just in case) rushed in to attend to the other woman in the room. Haman left in their wake, dropping the wine bottle into a convenient trashcan along the way.

 _Now then, can I salvage something out of this?_

* * *

A/N

Mostly Britannian POVs, along with a prelude for the next big thing in Japan.


	17. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 14

Siege of Madrid Day 4 (November 08, 2017 ATB/UC 0095), 0542 hours

The supply convoy swept through the streets of the city, IFVs and LAVs escorting the trucks and tankers past barricades and checkpoints towards the suburbs where the Britannian garrison was struggling to hold the line for as long as possible against the besieging Axis forces. Sentries and other Britannian soldiers looked on warily as the supply convoy moved out, watchful for any attempt to sabotage or indeed any form of interference.

 _Nobody ever looked up._

One Axis storm-trooper – the only survivor of an apparently-failed infiltration attempt – had gotten wind of the resupply from overheard snippets at a Britannian supply dump, and having quietly procured a map from said dump was moving to take advantage of the situation. He'd scouted out the route the convoy would take, identified possible access routes, and even its destination and everything of import along the way.

Said storm-trooper was now leaping from roof to roof, keeping pace with the supply convoy below. As it stopped at a certain checkpoint, the storm-trooper leaped down into an alley, and through a manhole – this deep into the Britannian-occupied city the under-city had yet to be fortified to the same extent as the suburbs and outer reaches – and the tunnels to exit _under_ the convoy through another manhole.

Quietly closing the manhole beside him – a task made difficult by the lack of space between the truck and the ground – the storm-trooper crept low over the ground, under two trucks before finally latching onto the underside of a fuel truck. Before the convoy could pass the checkpoint Britannian sentries would use guard dogs to sniff out the convoy for any sign of stowaways, but he'd prepared for that as well.

 _A slathering of motor oil on one's armored suit repels animals quite well…_

… _though it was worth being careful not to get it ignited. Even armored suits have their limits after all._

Once the final checks were done, the convoy rumbled on, the storm-trooper remaining latched under a fuel truck all the way to a supply depot in the outer city. As the convoy ground to a halt for yet another check, the storm-trooper attached a block of plastic explosive onto the vehicle before dropping off and lying low on the ground.

As the convoy began to enter the supply depot, the storm-trooper carefully but quickly rolled through the gap between the wheels and slipped into an alley while the sentries were focused on the convoy. Moving quickly, he used a fire escape to get onto the roof of an abandoned apartment that looked out over the supply depot.

As expected, the fuel truck he'd stowed away on and had planted a bomb on had come to a halt right next to a camouflaged collection of fuel tanks and distribution systems, while the other trucks were unloading their supplies – ammunition, food, medicine, etc. – nearby alongside other prefabricated field structures camouflaged to blend into the urban environment. He watched and waited until the entire convoy was in no state to rapidly move, and waited some more.

Ten minutes later and an APC arrived escorted by several IFVs, the APC with a cluster of command antennas on its roof. The storm-trooper remotely-armed his bomb, but still watched through binoculars. And then he saw his target: Colonel John Morely, commander of the defense of the suburbs on his scheduled inspection of the primary supply depot for the front-line.

The storm-trooper stowed his binoculars, and while moving to depart quickly, he pressed the detonator. The first explosion was quite impressive, the fuel truck exploding and setting off the other fuel tanks and their adjacent tanks and spraying burning fuel everywhere. Colonel Morely was killed when the blast sent a piece of hot metal ripping through his neck, leaving it a mangled ruin.

A second explosion soon followed, as nearby ammunition cooked off. This in turn was followed by several more explosions ripping across several blocks as the supply depot went up in a chain reaction that spread within a few minutes to a motor-pool that included several Knightmare squads, several barracks brimming with off-duty soldiers, a field hospital, and even a communications relay.

It wasn't a death blow by any stretch of the imagination, but with their senior officer in the suburbs dead, their lines of supply and communication disrupted, and mechanized support partly-compromised, the situation of the Britannian lines had taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

Two hours later and the fighting had intensified as Axis forces pushed forward on all sections hard. General Veers used armor preceded by creeping barrages to strike straight for the Britannian company commands on all sections, taking advantage of the enemy's confusion over the death of their ranking officer and the disruption of communications. The Britannian company commanders in charge of individual districts were unable to effectively coordinate with each other, allowing armored spearheads with mobile suit and artillery support to overpower and annihilate them one-by-one.

Bereft of leadership, Britannian formations were reduced to the level of corpses aimlessly lashing out with death throes as Axis mechanized infantry moved in to mop-up. But even if the line was lost, not all Britannians were just going to lie down and die.

Those Britannian forces not overrun fought a fighting retreat deeper into the city, detonating explosive caches and scuttling damaged vehicles to delay the enemy advance as best they could. All the while they were under constant pursuit and artillery attack.

Their only chance was to withdraw to the cover of missile and artillery batteries further into the city. And the Axis knew this. General Veers and his staff had already extrapolated the edge of the Britannian missile and artillery umbrella, and had provided this information to the field commanders.

That would be the stop line, after which the Axis forces would regroup and consolidate.

Of course, it didn't mean that Axis was just going to let the Britannians retreat unhindered.

Crusaders on Base Jabbers launched strafing run after strafing run, leaving pulverized infrastructure littered with burning hulks and corpses in their wake. But aces weren't exempt from such menial duty either.

"We're baby-sitting. Again…!" First Lieutenant Natalia Arlofskaya complained.

"I hate to agree with Natalia…" First Lieutenant Vanya Bragin replied. "…but yeah, even cannon fodder MS would be preferable to strafing retreating troops."

"And I have to agree." Captain Iryna Chernenko agreed. "There's a difference between storming fortified positions and harrying retreating troops. This is…not what we're supposed to be doing."

"That's the story of a soldier." Vanya growled. "When the officer says 'jump', you don't ask 'why', you ask how 'far'."

Iryna grinned. "You do realize that we're officers, don't you?" she asked. Vanya didn't deign to reply, though Natalia gave a mocking laugh.

"Iryna's got you there Vanya." She said.

"That's _captain_ to you…at least on the field."

"Whoops…! Roger that ma'am."

Iryna turned her head as a notice popped up on her panoramic monitor, displaying Sutherlands fighting a rearguard action as Britannian infantry and vehicles retreated over an overpass. "Look sharp girls…" she said. "…Britannian urban combat mini-MS at nine o'clock…"

"Aw…" Natalia faux gushed. "…how cute…well no, not really."

She aimed her beam rifle and fired three times, destroying all three Sutherlands. "Hey, no fair…!" Vanya complained, and then she gasped as Iryna fired her missiles and demolished the overpass, burying the Britannians beneath tons of rubble. "Captain…!"

"The early bird gets the worm." Iryna said serenely, and Vanya grumbled incoherently to Natalia's laughter.

* * *

"The suburbs and the outer districts are lost." The aide said softly, Brigadier General Viscount Ronald Grey staring at the map table all the while. "Some units were able to retreat to safety, but of those over half will not be combat-ready for some time. All in all, of the forces stationed in the lost territory, we lost sixty percent either dead or taken prisoner."

"In which case they are effectively lost in their entirety…" Grey said heavily. "…what about our artillery?"

"Good news sir…" the aide said, brightening somewhat. "…most of the artillery was successfully saved, although most of their ammunition was abandoned. Vehicle and Knightmare losses are more substantial however, though still less heavy percentage-wise when compared to infantry losses."

"That's good news at least." Grey said with a nod. "We have lots of ammunition, though it says a lot that we have more ammo than men."

The general sighed and watched as his staff marked the map. "With the suburbs and the outer city gone…" Grey said. "…our ability to hold Madrid for at least a month is severely in question. We're still some way off from the point of unconditional surrender, but…"

"With respect general…" one of his staff officers spoke up. "…our orders are…"

"Our orders are mine to interpret." Grey said firmly. "I've no fears of dying in the line of duty, but our lives are more useful to Britannia and the Emperor than our deaths."

"But…"

The general placed both his hands on the table. "The final decision is mine." He said, looking at each of his staff officers in the eyes one by one. "Rest assured when the time comes I will take full responsibility. But the young men and women fighting in the streets are the future of our country. If we are dishonored in defeat now, then letting them live now give them a chance to cleanse that stain in the future."

The officers gave agreeing nods, and the general turned back to business. "Rotate our front-line units…" he ordered. "…I want the ones who managed to retreat from the front to be given a fourteen-hour leave."

"Your Excellency…?"

"They'll need time to recuperate from narrowly escaping death or capture." The general said as explanation. "It'll also give us time to assess the extent of the losses, and properly begin replenishment from what reserves we have."

"We understand that sir, it's just that…"

Grey smiled. "Veers must consolidate his positions." He said. "That gives us some time to spare. Though that time will be little indeed…between replenishing depleted units, expediting vehicle repairs, ammunition resupply, and unit position among other concerns, we've got a lot of work to do."

The general's staff nodded their agreement, and the Britannian officers began to discuss their courses for the following future.

* * *

Nonette refused to meet Haman's eyes as she entered the meeting room in the Imperial Chancellery, though the Imperial Chancellor was busy reading a report of some sort. Haman did give Nonette a nod of greeting, but proceeded to ignore her even as the Knight of Nine took a seat at the table.

The minutes passed in silence, broken only every now and then with the shuffle of pages being turned. Finally Haman finished reading, and closed the folder and replaced it on a small pile of other folders beside her. She smiled.

"Would you care for a drink?" she asked.

"Very funny…" Nonette said, and Haman laughed. She rose and walked over to a nearby niche in the wall, which housed a small refrigerator.

"It's only water." Haman said with a smirk, bringing over a pitcher and a few glasses. Nonette raised an eyebrow at the sight, and clearly realized that others would be involved with whatever plan Haman had cooked up to 'save' Britannia. But she didn't say anything. "I'm impressed that you were able to remember my offer from yesterday evening, much less ask to meet me right now."

"I'm thankful that you had the free time though." Nonette deadpanned.

"I am busy." Haman agreed. "But 'liberating' Britannia is important, if only because I'd prefer coexistence for at least a few decades as opposed to indefinitely keeping Britannia down with large numbers of troops on occupation duty. It's expensive, and it will hurt the 'New Course' image projected by Her Majesty ever since her ascension to the throne. This is no longer the age of Gihren Zabi."

"So you would place a puppet on the throne." Nonette said with a shake of her head. "That would never work. Nobles and commoners alike would never accept it."

"Indeed…" Haman agreed with a smile. "…but while a puppet ruler would be ideal, the need for compromise must be accepted. We would accept…a strong but reformist leader, so long as he or she is respectful to our considerable interests on Earth."

Nonette snorted at that. There was a knock on the door, and Haman gave permission to enter. Nonette ignored the newcomers, sensing – she'd grown to trust her Newtype abilities over the short time she'd spent on the Moon – no threat from them and instead continuing to address Haman. "A reformist…?" she echoed. "Well unless you plan to install a usurper, you'd be spoiled for choice among old Chuck's brats. Even Nellie has her moments."

"Cornelia would love to hear that." Lelouch vi Britannia remarked dryly as he pushed Nunnally's wheelchair to the table, and sat down beside her. Nonette gaped at the sight of the supposedly long-dead vi Britannia siblings.

"You…how…but…you're supposed to be dead…!" she stammered in shock and surprise. Even more so given Lelouch was wearing clothes in the favored style of the Zeon nobility, with stylized golden wings on his chest and gold patches on his shoulders. Nunnally wore a simple but expensive-looking dress, but when Nonette looked at her she felt a slight tingle in her head, quickly followed by a flash of realization.

 _She's a Newtype…!_

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Lelouch quipped with a smile. "And so the case is with my sister."

Lelouch paused, and his expression turned grim. He opened his mouth only to be preempted by Nonette. "No, I have no idea who was behind Empress Marianne's death." She said. "Cornelia and Schneizel did everything they could short of _lese majeste_ to find out, but they found nothing. Eventually they were forced to stop, by order of the Emperor himself."

"Father…" Lelouch growled.

"Brother…" Nunnally said, touching Lelouch's arm soothingly. "…she's telling the truth. She doesn't know, and I believe her when she says that sister Cornelia and brother Schneizel did try and find out."

"How can you be sure?" Lelouch asked, turning to face her. Nunnally's eyelids quivered, and Lelouch's face softened.

"I just know." She finally answered, and after a moment Lelouch sighed and nodded. He placed a hand over his sister's own.

"Alright…" he said with a small smile, and Nunnally smiled back. All this time however, Haman and Nonnette were watching. The latter was touched by the whole scene, but the former on the other hand was – predictably – already thinking deeply over the matter.

" _You didn't use your Newtype powers…_ " Haman thought. " _…you didn't even use logical reasoning. You simply appealed to your brother's emotions for you, and brought him around to your way of thinking. Impressive influence child…Mineva might fear what Lelouch inherited from his father, but it seems that_ _ **you**_ _are just as dangerous as he is. Mineva is wise not to let either of you go near the Britannian throne. But you already know this, don't you Nunnally vi Britannia?_ "

Nunnally's expression didn't change, but the thoughts slipped through the ether, one masked by years of training and experience, the other by sheer talent from the third Newtype in the room. " _I love my brother, and he wishes for a sweet and kind sister._ " She thought. " _For his sake, I can endure being weak and dependent on others._ "

" _Indeed…_ " Haman replied. " _…I will be keeping a wary eye on you._ "

" _No doubt you will…_ " Nunnally replied. " _…but I go where my brother goes. So long as he stays in Axis, I will not be your enemy. There's no need for hostility Miss Haman._ "

" _As you say…_ " Haman sent the thought, and then coughed to draw everyone's attention. Nonette blinked and narrowed her eyes at Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I see." She said. "You intend to place either Lelouch or Nunnally on the Britannian throne. Is that your plan? There might be difficulties with that though."

"There will always be difficulties." Haman said dismissively. "But the ones involving Lelouch or Nunnally on the throne are not our concern, as both have expressed an utter lack of interest in the Britannian throne."

"I've renounced my claim to the throne, remember?" Lelouch asked, and smiled as Nonnette winced at the botched audience all those years ago. "As for Nunnally…well I'd rather that she not involved herself at all with the nest of vipers that is the Britannian court."

Nunnally nodded her agreement. "We'll help save Britannia." She said. "But after that, we're going back to live here in Axis."

Lelouch smiled softly. "I'm already taking primer classes in piloting and astronavigation as electives." He said. "After I graduate, well there are plenty of jobs in space exploration both inside and outside the government. It's a big solar system after all."

"I see." Nonette said with true sympathy. Yes, after their past experiences in the Britannian court, their refusal to return permanently was perfectly understandable. "What about you Nunnally?"

The exiled princess smiled. "I'm still in middle school." She said. "I think I'll put off thinking about that until high school, and enjoy my childhood as best I can in the meantime."

There was agreeing laughter at that, and Nonette nodded at them. "Well it's good to see that you've rebuilt your lives." She said. "And I've no doubt there's a long story involving how you…survived the Britannian invasion of Japan despite the Emperor's claims, much less how you escaped to Axis, but I suppose that's a story for another day."

Nonette turned back to Haman who'd been silent up to now. "Well…" she began. "…if neither Prince Lelouch nor Princess Nunnally are your candidates for the throne, who is it?"

"That would be Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia." Haman said with a straight face, and again Nonette gaped.

"What?" she finally said. "Euphie is involved in this? How did…no, more importantly where Euphie goes or messes with, Nellie is also involved. Just how far does your conspiracy extend?"

Haman smiled. "Who said they're involved _right now_?" she asked, and Nonette thought it over for several moments. Her eyes widened and then narrowed in realization.

"So you finally understand." Haman said with a smile. "That is correct our goal is to use Euphemia li Britannia to create a friendly, reformist government in Britannia...once we get our hands on her. As for opposition from the nobility…well the li Britannia faction will automatically support her regime, as will the minor nobility. They generally just follow orders from above, as do the common masses."

"And the high nobility…well…" Lelouch said with a cruel smirk, and Nonette remembered how he, his sister, and their mother were always seen by the noble-born members of the court. "…as I recall Cornelia has quite the temper. Do you really think she'd tolerate any opposition to her sister's reign?"

"Cornelia dotes on Euphemia." Nonette muttered. "I doubt if Cornelia would get too displeased being leashed by her own sister so to speak, if it means making Euphemia's dreams come true. That girl has always been so idealistic. It is admirable but…if not for Cornelia then she wouldn't have lasted in her position."

"Cornelia and Euphemia will complement each other quite well." Haman said. "The former is the iron fist of power, while the latter will be the velvet glove coating it. There is still a possibility of yet another confrontation between our nations in the distant future, but then again we must on the here and now, and the foreseeable future. Remember: the officer who looks too far ahead trips over their own boots."

"Well said…" Nonette agreed. "…on the other hand, what about the older princes and princesses?"

"Her Majesty apparently has plans for the First Prince." Haman said with some discomfort. "Apparently it's still in the works, and she has yet to confide in me. And in any case I do not foresee problems with regards to Prince Odysseus. He's nothing like Schneizel. If Her Majesty's plan doesn't work, then I'll marry him off to Euphemia."

"Uh…you do realize that Euphie and Odysseus are half-siblings, right?"

"Nonette…" Lelouch said delicately. "…you do realize that there are no laws with regards to royal marriages and…well degrees of blood, right?"

"Point…"

"I'll deal with Schneizel along with that fortress of his along the way." Haman said dismissively. "As for Guinevere…what sort of threat does a 'Marie Antoinette' pose anyway?"

"Another point…"

Haman nodded, and slid forward her folders to Lelouch and Nonette. "Now then…" she said. "…shall we discuss the plan in further detail? We still have some time to burn after all."

* * *

Major Ple Zwolf (Ple-12) entered the room and closing the door behind her, gave a bow to the young woman staring out the window on the opposite side of the room. "What is your command, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"I'm reassigning you, Major Zwolf." Mineva Lao Zabi said. "I will allow you to choose who will join you, but you will take command of this new force."

Mineva paused and turned to look at the Court Guard. "Your loyalty cannot be questioned." She said simply, and Ple-12 understood. Her own body was the proof of that.

 _The assassin tore off his damaged gas mask, exposing the face of a young boy with brown hair. The corridor was strewn with debris and covered with bullet holes, while corpses of assassins and guards littered the ground. The assassin crouched behind a corner, catching his breath, and reloading his weapon._

 _He took a deep breath, and then he jumped out from behind the corner._

 _A redheaded Court Guard crouched behind a makeshift barricade took aim…and then the assassin's eye flashed, Ple-12 watching in shock and horror as time froze and she could only watch as mercury-cored incendiary rounds pumped into her chest and reduced it to a mangled ruin._

" _ **This is the most likely outcome of this event."**_

 _Time reloaded, and Ple-12 blinked as she found herself crouched again behind the barricade. "What?" she found herself whispering in surprise, touching her undamaged chest. "I…I was shot…"_

 _She sensed movement, and instinctively rose to aim…history repeated itself._

" _ **This is the most likely outcome of this event."**_

 _It repeated again and again, and on the sixth iteration, she found herself resisting the instinct to take aim at the sensed movement. Time froze again, and she couldn't move as the assassin simply walked past her and shot her in passing._

" _ **This is yet another outcome of this event."**_

 _Again Ple-12's time reloaded and she experienced death dozens of times…and in many different ways. Sooner or later, the assassin always managed to catch up to her, and ended her life. And always time simply reloaded back to that barricade._

 _She wondered if she was going insane._

" _You call yourself a Newtype?" the ghost of Ple-2 mocked her as time reloaded yet again. "Stop looking at merely the obvious, you incompetent piece of shit. You let yourself be tricked into betraying our old master…and now you're going to let yourself fail in your duty to your new master? Are you a Newtype or not, Ple-12?"_

 _The question echoed in her ears as the assassin blew her head apart like a ripe melon._

" _ **This is yet another outcome of this event."**_

" _ **I am a Newtype."**_

 _Ple-12 took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down, and focusing all her power for a supreme effort. She sensed movement…she rose…time froze yet again…and eyes flashing, she_ _ **forced**_ _it to move._

" _ **I am a Newtype. I am beyond the limits of time and space."**_

 _Blood ran from her nose, and she staggered near-fatally as she felt her strength sap from her as though she had lifted something well over her limit, to say nothing of the pain in her head caused by a telepathic overload. She barely managed to raise her arm protectively, while moving to the side…_

… _the mercury-cored incendiary rounds slammed into her arm, and she stifled a scream as the arm blew apart…_

… _she fired her gun, the three-round burst ripping into the assassin's chest. He fell back onto the ground with a cry. Ple-12 didn't notice, as she desperately struggled through the haze of pain and fashioned a makeshift tourniquet to staunch the bleeding from her destroyed arm._

 _Pain…something kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying…and then she was pinned onto the ground, the assassin dripping blood from his mouth as he sought to strangle her. Gasping and fighting, she clawed at his face, fighting to push him away, until he gave a cry of pain as she crushed an eye._

 _Knocking him back, she slammed him onto the ground and despite her handicap she used adrenaline to pummel his face with her one good hand. He fought back, struggling to throw her off from where she straddled his torso, and even clawed at her face much as she did._

 _She was already in great pain, kept going by adrenaline._

 _What more could he do?_

 _She ignored it as he crushed one of her eyes, focusing only on slamming her bloody fist again and again on his face. The assassin finally grew slack, but the red haze wouldn't clear. She dimly recalled being forcibly pulled off the assassin, and registered Axis uniforms all around her._

 _She clearly remembered the ghost of Ple-2 smirking at her though._

" _That's my little sister."_

Mineva handed Ple-12 her new orders. "Take care of them." She said, and Ple-12 threw a salute.

"Axis Army Imperial Court Guards Regiment…" she said. "…Major Ple Zwolf, acknowledging my new orders."

* * *

A/N

Nunnally shows her true colors to Haman, which is canon as in the novelization she admits that the only reason she acts as she does is because that's what Lelouch wishes to see from her, but in truth she's just as cruel and ruthless as he is, even more so as at one point she openly mocks Suzaku as weak for constantly running away from his past, something that not even Lelouch has dared to do.

Rolo and Ple-2 (sort-of) make appearances. Ple-12 didn't kill him, but she gave him hell. Yazan 'I'm going to violate you' Gable approves (lol).


	18. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam UC, both are owned by Sunrise.

Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 15

Alarms blared loudly across a Britannian Maximum Security Facility in Japan, soldiers scrambling to their stations while tech crews readied mobile suits for launch. In the control room, operators monitored an approaching convoy of trucks and LAVs escorted by a quartet of mobile suits.

"New readings along the seaward side…these are…!" an operator barked. "They're Type-53 Submarine Carriers…! It's the JLF!"

"How many are there?" the garrison commander demanded.

"I'm reading two ships…they're aiming their main guns!"

"What?"

On the JLF submarines, armored doors on the dorsal hulls slid open, dual turrets rising and extending gun barrels while turning and angling towards the Britannian prison. With thunderous roars and clouds of smoke, 127mm naval guns fired, sending AP shells arcing through the air and punching into the mobile suit hangars.

Had the first rounds been HE rounds, the hangars might have held, hardened as they were. But these were AP rounds, and despite their small size they ripped through the hardened exterior and wreaked havoc in the interior. The submarines _I-09_ and _I-10_ fired a second salvo, and then a third, knocking out most of the Britannian mobile suits before they could even launch. The guns reoriented towards new targets, while launch tubes and access hatches slid open.

Fast craft outfitted with heavy machine guns and carrying large numbers of troops roared out skimming fast over the water towards the prison. At the same time Seiran mobile suits launched, hovering over the water on hover-jets mounted under their feet and at key points along the legs and hips of the machines.

The Seiran was originally designed just before the Britannian invasion, which prevented its entering mass production. However the JLF continued development after the surrender, with the assistance of the Six Houses of Kyoto, and thanks to information from 'Sierra Source' an Axis agent rumored to be masquerading as a Britannian noble, the design was upgraded to include Dom-style hover jets for propulsion purposes. The final design was complete by AD 1959/2014 ATB/UC 0092, and placed into limited production for the JLF.

Its armament included either a 120mm machine gun or a 240mm rocket launcher, along with a RBS (Rotating Blade Sword) for melee combat. Compared to either the Redcoat-III or the Crusader, it was inferior due to its lack of a Float System, and its use of ballistic weaponry instead of kinetic accelerators or beam weapons, but had superior mobility compared to either due to its hover jets and had greater survivability against anything less than beam weapons compared to the former thanks to its heavier armor.

The naval guns fired, taking out tower-mounted 73mm guns around the corners of the Britannian prison. The Seirans roared ahead of the JLF landing troops, machine guns and rocket launchers blazing away and clearing the docks ahead of the landing troops, before moving to assist the four Cloud Knight mobile suits engaging the Britannian mobile suits.

"These things are crap!" one of the Cloud Knights piloting the four captured (and hastily repainted and reprogrammed) Redcoat-IIIs complained as he fired his kinetic accelerator. "It's like piloting a Hi-Zack…only the Hi-Zack felt like he had substance behind it! This thing feels like it barely has any armor!"

"One could say the same for the Marasai." A fellow Cloud Knight replied. "These things might not have beam weapons, but they were built to fight mobile suits with beam weapons. Armor's barely worth a damn against beams, that's why they're built so lightly."

"I know that!"

Growling in irritation, the Cloud Knight fell back, firing his kinetic accelerator in a pattern to draw the Britannian in before arcing down to the ground, the Britannian in hot pursuit. Said Britannian promptly took a 240mm round from a JLF Seiran, tearing it apart. The Cloud Knight flew up, targeting the service wing of the facility.

"Rise and shine, Britannians." He snarled, opening fire. The service wing collapsed as 200mm kinetic accelerator rounds rapidly pumped into it.

On the ground, JLF and Cloud Knights infantry stormed the facility, overrunning the garrison and breaching the holding facilities within fifteen minutes. The inmates were shouting and cheering as fatigue-clad troops ran past their cells, but the soldiers were short on time. They had a window of forty minutes before Britannian reinforcements arrive, and they'd already spent twenty-five minutes to get there.

And many of the inmates were capital criminals: rapists, serial killers, drug dealers, etc. The JLF and the Cloud Knights had no desire to either release them or induct them in their ranks. But other inmates were fellow resistance fighters, either from the JLF or their affiliates.

One such inmate was Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Toudou. The man had sat silent in his cell in the heart of the facility, bound in a straightjacket and kneeling meditatively on the floor. The cell had no windows, but he could tell based on the vibrations that a battle had erupted outside. As such he wasn't surprised when his cell door opened, and Japanese soldiers rushed over a Britannian guard's corpse.

" _Kumo no Kishi_ …?" Toudou murmured questioningly as he spotted the patch on the sleeve of the man untying his straightjacket. "A JLF-affiliate…?"

"You could say that sir." The man said, pushing an SMG into Toudou's hands. "But please leave the questions for later. We have ten minutes left in our window before Britannian reinforcements arrive."

Toudou checked his weapon's safety, and pulled the bolt back once. He nodded at the Cloud Knight, and they rushed out of the cell. As they ran down the corridors, Toudou glanced out of the windows outside. Seirans and repainted Redcoat-IIIs were gunning down the garrison as they fought to stop the prisoners from escaping, and then Toudou and his rescuers along with other escapees were rushing down a fire escape to waiting trucks.

"VIPs secure…!" the ranking JLF officer shouted into a radio as the trucks rumbled to life and tore off towards the docks. "Commence withdrawal operations!"

In response, the _I-09_ and the _I-10's_ guns thundered again, sending HE shells to explode on the Britannian lines as the mobile suits retreated as well. The two submarines continued to fire, buying time for the ground troops to board the launches.

"Long-range sensors detect a Britannian armored convoy approximately twelve kilometers away." A sensor operator in the _I-09's_ bridge reported.

"Launches secure, they're moving towards us now." Another operator said.

"Reorient the guns." The captain ordered. "Target the approaching convoy and fire. Buy us some time!"

"Roger!"

The naval guns ceased firing at the facility, the turrets turning and the barrels rising as they aimed at newer targets in the distance. Toudou and others were boarding the subs as they fired several salvos, the HE shells arcing into the distance where they exploded in the heart of a Britannian convoy.

"Captain…" the _I-09's_ XO reported. "…all surviving personnel have embarked, and hatches secure."

"Good…" the captain said. "…signal the _I-10_. Re-submerge, and proceed towards the rendezvous point. All objectives complete, I take it?"

The XO nodded. "All objectives have been achieved sir." He said. "No mobile suits were lost, either our own or those of the Cloud Knights. Though given they are joining our forces from this point onwards, that last bit is a bit redundant."

"And infantry losses…?"

"Light…" the XO said as the submarines descended deeper into the sea. "I have confirmed fifteen dead and nine wounded."

"I see." The captain said with a nod. "Very well, have both the wounded and our imprisoned allies checked by the doctors. And make sure they have something to eat as well, something hot. It's the least they deserve after being stuck in that place."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Toudou gratefully accepted the hot cup of coffee handed to him by one his former – well not anymore – subordinates in the JLF, and sipped at it while looking out over the storage bay turned makeshift mess. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a group of Cloud Knights helping out in putting things together for the escapees.

"The Cloud Knights…" he began, with his subordinate turning to look at him in response. "…that's a rather unusual name. I can see that they're obviously Japanese, and they helped us out, but the name…"

"It sounds Britannian, doesn't it sir?" the other JLF man said in agreement. "I think we can count on their loyalty though. They did kill Prince Clovis after all."

Toudou looked at his subordinate in surprise. "They killed the Viceroy…?" he echoed, and the other man nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. "They also managed to get some critical information out, which might prove useful in the future. But this operation though wouldn't have been possible if not for Sierra Source's information."

"Sierra Source…" Toudou murmured. "…there's another variable out there. Wait a minute…the Cloud Knights, are they…?"

The other man chuckled. "Yes sir." He said. "They're backed by Axis. Unlike Sierra Source though, the Cloud Knights aren't Axis operatives, they're all Japanese exiles whose families fled to the Moon in the wake of the invasion. From what we've know, the Cloud Knights are drawn from Japanese exiles who refuse to assimilate into Axis society, and who have intentions of returning to live in Japan once the country is liberated."

"And yet Axis is helping us." Toudou murmured thoughtfully. "I suppose I can't complain too much, we in the JLF get a lot of help from the Chinese Federation, but there's a world of difference between them and Axis. Literally and figuratively…"

"Especially once we consider the guiding philosophy behind the nation of space…" the other man said in agreement. "…the enemy of my enemy…?"

"It certainly seems that way." Toudou said. "We might not be able to trust them for long _after_ Britannia is defeated. But for now…"

"We take all the help we can get." The subordinate said, and Toudou nodded. "What about the Cloud Knights though?"

"They're Japanese. We should be wary, but all the same we can't persecute our own people. We've lost enough to Britannia already, and we don't need to add more losses out of paranoia. If their families return to Japan, then we should have no question of their loyalty. And if not…we'll say and do nothing but to keep our eyes and ears open."

"I understand sir."

* * *

An Australian submarine cruised its way out of the Gulf of Carpentaria on the surface, white foam breaking over the dark grey hull. A young woman with platinum hair leaned against the rail on the observation deck, enjoying the sea breeze and the natural sunlight, the former gently flapping her officer's mantle and its gold epaulettes.

"Sophie…!" someone called from behind her, and Lieutenant Junior Grade Sophie Fran looked over a shoulder.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" the blonde asked as she returned her attention to the waters and sky of the Pacific.

"Nothing really…" Lieutenant Charlotte Hepner said, joining the other woman at the rail. "…just wondering what you were doing, that's all."

Sophie smiled. "Enjoying the Earth, that's all." She said. Charlotte looked at her from the corner of an eye, but stayed silent as Sophie continued. "This is all so different from our homeland in space isn't it? It's so beautiful. A part of me wonders why Humanity would leave the Earth, or even want to, considering all…this."

"Sophie…"

"But if we don't leave…" Sophie said sadly. "…we'll only end up destroying it. That's what Zeon Deikun said, didn't he? Humanity should leave Earth for space, preserving its environment and making room for new life to grow, flourish, and to eventually reach out to space in its own turn even as we do so now."

"And yet…" Charlotte murmured. "…we pillage the other planets of the solar system to substitute for the raw materials we would normally get from Earth, or cannot find there."

"True…" Sophie agreed. "…but Jupiter, the Moon, and the asteroids can't naturally support life, not like the Earth can. There are only a handful of worlds like the Earth in the universe. If it means keeping those worlds safe and green with life, I suppose the hypocrisy of pillaging lifeless worlds by those who live in space is a lesser evil, if it is evil at all."

Charlotte laughed at that, wondering as ever at the surprising depth of a woman who upon entering the battlefield fought with all the fury and bloodlust of a Norse Berserker. "I can't disagree with you there." She agreed. "I suppose you're going to say next that the mark of an advanced civilization is the ability and commitment to preserve those rare worlds for the coming races?"

"Not…really…" Sophie said in surprise, blinking at Charlotte. "…that's fairly deep Charlotte."

"Eh…no I…oh…thank you I guess."

Sophie smiled. "It'll take about five days to get from here to China, right?" she asked while turning back to the view.

"That's right."

"And then the action begins…" Sophie murmured, her eyes going hard ever so slightly. "…one Paladin Gundam, five Crusaders, one Doven-Wolf, a full company of commandos. More than a match for anything the High Eunuchs can throw at us as long as General Xingke lives up to his end of the bargain."

"This ship is equipped with ballistic missiles, isn't it?" Charlotte asked.

"No, ma'am..." a new voice said, and the two women turned to see an Australian NCO standing behind them. The man threw a salute, and the two officers returned it. The difference between the rather plain Australian uniform (though Axis enlisted and NCO uniforms were also plain in comparison to those of officers) and the more embellished Axis uniforms was striking. "…to accommodate mobile suits and the ability to deploy them, the ballistic missiles and their launch systems were removed. We could still provide support, but only in the form of long-range missiles."

"We'll be deploying Minovsky Particles." Sophie said. "I guess that missile support is no good."

"The missiles should have optical guidance." Charlotte countered, but then gave a shrug. "But optical systems aren't a complete replacement for radar."

She then turned to the Australian. "I suppose that you have a message to deliver, petty officer." She asked.

"We're about to submerge ma'am. Please return inside the ship."

"I see." Charlotte said before turning to Sophie. "Let's go Sophie."

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

"So we're going to Earth…?" Nonette asked.

"Yes..." Major Ple Zwolf (Ple-12) replied laconically, wearing a greatcoat and an officer's cap over her uniform as she took the Knight of Nine, the Eleventh Prince, and the Count and Baroness Ashford through Kiel Naval Base. "…Gibraltar to be specific, where we can count on the First Fleet and the garrison for additional protection, to say nothing of geographic proximity to the Third Princess' current location."

"Now all we have to do is nab her out from under Nellie's nose." Nonette said sourly. "I don't know about you major, but that's easier said than done. Nellie is _obsessed_ with her sister's safety."

Lelouch snorted. "Yeah, that sounds like Cornelia alright." He agreed, and Milly laughed. Nonette glanced briefly at the Ashfords, but didn't say anything. They hadn't gone through the same degree of hardship as the vi Britannias, but they hadn't been treated well either by the court after the death of Marianne vi Britannia.

In the end she decided it was better not to judge their decision to flee to the Moon, much less their assimilation into the Axis Federation.

"When do we leave for the Earth?" Nonette asked, but it wasn't Ple-12 who answered.

"You will depart once Madrid is secure." Mineva Lao Zabi answered, joining them at an intersection accompanied by additional Court Guards and a giant of a man with a black beard. As Ple-12 looked at his face, images of the same man flashed through her eyes, grim-faced and carrying an unconscious and debilitated-looking sister of hers while a seedy-looking building burned behind him.

She shook her head to clear the images, and fought to bring her Newtype powers back in line. Mineva glanced at her briefly but didn't say anything, although she extended a mental nudge indicative of concern. A responsive nudge from Ple-12 indicated reassurance, and the Empress mentally relaxed.

"The North Africa campaign will begin after that." Mineva continued, leading the way to an observation gallery further along the hallway, her crimson cape flapping behind her. "The Third Princess' coming to our custody and thence to the creation of a Britannian government-in-exile will follow along the campaign."

"You sound so sure." Nonette said bluntly. "I still say it's easier said than done."

"Agreed…" Mineva said with a nod. "…but nothing of worth has ever been achieved without equal effort."

"Point…"

Mineva smiled and paused before glancing at Nonette. "Tell me Knight of Nine…" she said. "…what do you know about Gundams?"

"Gundams…?" she echoed with a raised eyebrow. "The Gundam…if I remember your world's history, the Gundam was an Earth Federation prototype mobile suit piloted by the White Devil, Ensign Amuro Ray. In his hands it was one of the deadliest war machines ever built, and was ultimately destroyed mutually by then-Captain Char Aznable and his Zeong during the Battle of A Baoa Qu at the end of the One Year War."

"Is that all?"

Nonette narrowed her eyes and then widened them in succession. She couldn't possibly…

"The Gundam's reputation was such that the Federation would continue to use the name to designate advanced prototypes." She said. "This is evidenced by the Gundams involved in Operation Stardust, Zephyrantes, Physalis, and the Dendrobium."

"And just before the Transition…" Mineva concluded. "…the Titans were rumored to be developing Gundams of their own."

"And you have Gundams of your own." Nonette said. "The units which took me and Luciano down, those Paladins, they're Gundams aren't they?"

"Limited-production Gundams for field-testing new technologies, yes…" Mineva admitted as they entered the observation gallery, from where they looked down as mobile suits and other equipment and supplies were loaded onto a large, refitted courier. "…this is Captain Suberoa Zinnerman."

She indicated the giant standing with them, and he gave a polite bow which they returned. "He will be commanding the courier _Oberon_ which will serve as your transport to and on the Earth. Major Zwolf as you already know will command the Honor Guard from the Imperial Court Guards, which will be composed of both mobile suits and ground personnel alike."

Mineva paused and turned to Nonette. "You Knight of Nine…" she said. "…you've already committed to assisting in the liberation of Britannia. I still have misgiving about doing this, but Haman's convinced me otherwise."

Mineva gestured and an aide stepped forward. "You'll be assigned a Paladin of your own." She said much to everyone's – except for the Axis officers and men who already knew – surprise. "It'll take a few more days to bring Madrid down it seems, and for the rest of Britannia's troops in Spain to surrender. In that time feel free to take advantage of the Paladin's limited customization options."

"Customization…?" Nonette echoed, and a smile slowly spread over her face. "Hmm…yes I think I could work with that, lots of opportunity…"

Milly smirked and Lelouch handed over a wad of cash. "What was that all about?" Mineva asked in bewilderment.

"Lulu didn't think Lady Enneagram would be…obviously enthusiastic about getting to customize her own Gundam." Milly said while counting her winnings. "He said that in this situation she'd be more…serious about things."

Lelouch muttered something under his breath, and Nonette cackled. "Aw come now, Lulu…" she said while patting him on the shoulder. "…you really need to lighten up. And why make that bet as though you didn't know me? You of all people should know that I like to take things easy."

"I don't know." Lelouch said. "It seemed a good bet at the time."

What he didn't say was that Nunnally had told him that her usual 'quirky' behavior was a form of escapism from the burdens of her actions being amplified by her Newtype extrasensory abilities. He'd assumed that having decided to face the truth, her quirks would vanish as well.

And now he'd lost five hundred Reichsmark as a result.

Mineva coughed uncomfortably, and turned to Ple-12. "Well…" she began while spreading her hands. "…any questions?"

* * *

Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was in a foul mood. Just two days ago one of Britannia's bases had been attacked, and a number of mobile suits stolen. And then this morning those mobile suits had been spotted, painted in enemy colors and used in an attack on a Britannian Maximum Security Facility.

Kyoshiro Toudou, lined up for execution at the formal funeral of Prince Clovis la Britannia and the installment of Duke Calares as the new Viceroy of Area Eleven had been broken out, along with a number of other terrorists and insurgents. A number of Britannians had died along the way as well, and the failure of the Purists – who had _de facto_ control of the Area ever since the Third Prince's death – to respond effectively to the theft of the mobile suits and to prevent the prison break was a black mark on their record.

There was also their failure to locate 'Jessica Valentine', the Newtype spy from Axis running wild in Tokyo to say nothing of Prince Clovis' Code-R. All in all, what could have been a golden opportunity for the Purists to bring glory and recognition to their name and cause alike had been squandered.

And Duke Calares didn't seem particularly impressed by him either. "Margrave Gottwald…" he said coolly in greeting, and Jeremiah gave a polite bow in return. As the Viceroy _and_ a Duke, Duke Calares outranked him. "…I received your preliminary report. You've done well since His Highness' death, which is commendable in itself."

"You honor me, Your Excellency."

"Indeed…" Calares said neutrally. "…but Area Eleven still remains in many ways behind other Areas, which is quite surprising considering that Area Eleven is relatively peaceful compared to other frontier territories. No doubt this is due to Prince Clovis' lack of experience for which he cannot be blamed, but…"

The Duke trailed off, but the way he looked at the Purists made more than a few of them – Kewell Soresi in particular – bristle. It was clear that the Duke didn't care much for them.

"Much work needs to be done…" Duke Calares said. "…and I have no intention of disgracing His Majesty by proving his decision appointing me as Viceroy as erroneous in any way. I will expect things from you and your men, Margrave."

"Of course Your Excellency, you may count on us to perform our duty."

Further conversation was preempted by the roar of engines, and eyes turned and widened at the sight of mobile suits approaching the runway. They were no bigger than Redcoat-IIIs or Crusaders, but the new machines were still a sight to behold. Or at least, the beam rifles they held were.

"Ah…" Duke Calares said with evident approval. "…as should be expected from Prince Schneizel, his reinforcements are right on schedule. Yes Margrave, those are our newest mobile suits, the Morrigan. They're still behind by an extent, but the gap is much narrower now. The Morrigan is nuclear-powered, can operate in space, and possesses beam weapons. All in all, a fine example of Britannian innovation if I may say so."

What he didn't say was that the Morrigan suffered from the same problem as a Hi-Zack: its proton-Boron reactor could not produce enough power for more than one beam weapon at a time. Morrigan pilots thus had to choose between either a beam rifle-MVS combination, and a kinetic accelerator rifle-beam saber combination. Most would choose the former.

"What about that unit?" Villeta Nu asked, indicating a white and gold unit standing amidst the dark-colored Morrigans.

"Ah…that unit…" Calares said with a smile that had Jeremiah feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "…it is the Lancelot, a next-generation unit currently piloted – and indeed can _only_ be piloted by – the Camelot Project's top test pilot…"

The Lancelot's cockpit opened, and the pilot stepped out, pulling off his helmet. Even across the distance the young man's Japanese features were clearly visible. "…First Lieutenant Suzaku Kururugi."

* * *

A/N

Toudou doesn't trust Axis, which is quite reasonable of him when you think about it.

The Midnight Fenrir makes their move, or at least they're positioning to do just that. Suberoa Zinnerman makes an appearance, and Ple-12 has a vision of her canon self (which didn't happen here thank God). Nonette also gets a Gundam. A limited-production Paladin Gundam to be sure, but still a Gundam for all that...

And the Purists get a slap in the face. Serves them right…


End file.
